


Version Doyoung & Namjoon “You Still Love Me, Right?”

by KverseFiction



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KverseFiction/pseuds/KverseFiction





	1. You're The One

Mid- May 2013  
“This can’t be happening… I think this one is defective.” Doyoung was sitting in front of her as she sat on the edge of her bed in shock. This was the third pregnancy test that came out positive. She’d been feeling sick for the past two weeks, at first, they thought it was the flu, but they were wrong.  
Doyoung got up from the floor and next to her, he put his arms around her. “Babe… This is the third one we’ve tried. I don’t think it’s going to change. They all can’t be defective. We have to tell our parents. I don’t know what else you want me to do. What do you want to do…? We have to talk about this. Should we keep it? Whatever you want to do I support it.”  
“Doyoung, I’m scared…” Her voice trembled; tears trailed down her face. “Will you stay with me please?” He nodded his head, they laid there in silence until she fell asleep. Doyoung ran his finger through her hair as he composed his thoughts.  
She and Doyoung have been dating her high school, she was his first love. It was the second half of the semester when she walked into his music class. Doyoung fell I love alright away, he volunteered to show her around. Their friendship came so easily. It had taken Doyoung nearly two months to ask her out. She always thought Doyoung was a tad weird but sweet. Of course, she said yes when he finally got the words to come out of his mouth. They often spent their time together in cafés, other school activities, and playing the piano. Doyoung admired how outspoken and tomboyish she was. He had always felt like they were well-balanced. When they were children until now, she had always held Doyoung’s hand throw fun adventure and tough times. But this time that wasn’t the case. She was scared out of her mind and had no idea what to do.  
Doyoung brushed the hair from her face. “I love you… I promised I’ll do my best and hold your hand this time.”  
After a few days had gone by them decided that it would be best to tell your parents. It was a normal Saturday when their families got together to have dinner. She and Doyoung had made up their minds, they were going to keep the baby. As everyone got done eating Doyoung asked them to joined them in the living room for an important announcement.  
Doyoung’s father grew curious while they all sat there in silence. She and Doyoung stood in front of them with nervous looks on their faces, holding hands. “Son, what’s this about?”  
“Dad…” Doyoung looked over to her father as well. “Sir… So, we have something to tell you. Please try to understand where we are coming from. This wasn’t an easy choice, but we know that it is the right one.”  
Doyoung’s girlfriend took a deep breath. “Yeah… Please don’t be angry. The past two weeks I haven’t been feeling like myself. But I’ve had time to process what’s happening and I’m ready to tell you all. Mom, dad, Mr., and Mrs. Kim… I’m pregnant. Doyoung and I have talked about this. We want to keep the baby.”  
Everyone looked them up and down with wide eyes. Their emotions weren’t too hard to read but the silence of the room grew awkward. Doyoung looked to his parents first. “Mom, dad… Please say something.”  
Nothing, not a word. Her dad, on the other hand, had plenty to say. Her father got up and wrapped his arms around them. “Thank you for telling us. Granted you both are young but if you came to a decision together, I respect you.”  
Mr. Kim got up from his seat. “So, you’re happy about this? How? They so close to graduating, what’s everyone going to say? They’re so young… They can’t raise a child. What’s the point of using protection if no one uses it?”  
Doyoung looked at his father. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I don’t care what others will say. Don’t talk like that, please. We made this choice together and I love her. I don’t see the issue. We’re still family… She’s carrying your grandchild so, please… Be a bit more understanding, dad. Mom?”  
“I agree with her father. This does change a lot of things. But, if you both think you can do this, I will help you. You’re not going be alone.” Mrs. Kim grabbed her husband. “That’s going to be our grandchild too. Think carefully but you acting harshly.”  
“Fine… I think I need to go outside for some air.” Mr. Kim left and went into the backyard to cool off.  
Mr. Kim and her father were in the backyard drink beer for some time. He went about a bit of a buzzed rant and went on about how young they were, college, and what everyone was going to think. He even knew about Doyoung wanting to be an idol… What was this going to do to his dreams? “I’m worried about my son… Your daughter has always been tougher than him. Look at all the business schools that want her… They both have dreams, having a baby is going to get in the way. What’re we going to do? Tell me?”  
“Listen, I honestly think you need to calm down. They’re together and decided for themselves. We raised them right. It’s not like we aren’t going to help them. I always thought I’d be a grandpa, but I didn’t think it’d be this soon. Let’s just be there for them.” Mr. Kim shook his head…While their parents talked among themselves, she and Doyoung went to her room to be alone.  
Doyoung sat at her desk while she laid in her bed. He smiled at her. “What’re you giving me that look for? We both know what happened the last time you gave me “that look”, it’s not happening. Our parents are downstairs.”  
“Oh my God,” he laughed. “No, I just stunned. I’m surprised, there was no crying, and no one threw anything. Your dad didn’t want to kill me. He was way more accepting than I expected.”  
She sat up to face Doyoung. “I’m more shocked than you. To be honest I thought he’d strangle you. He was so understanding I think he believes in us. It’s going to be weird once I start to show. None of my clothes aren’t going to fit right anymore…”  
Doyoung scooted closer and took her by the hands, he kissed her gently on the lips. “If it helps, I’m always going to think you’re beautiful. I promise you I’ll always be by your side. I’ll be the best dad to our baby.”  
“Doyoung…” She placed both hands on his face. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
The next four months went by quickly. After many doctors’ appointments, both families were grateful to know that the baby was healthy and coming along nicely. Their parents had gotten used to the idea of being grandparents. Mr. Kim and Doyoung even made the spare room in their house into a nursery for when the baby would come over, there was even a spare bed for the mom-to-be. Her parents arranged her rooms so it would be more spacious. No one wanted to know the gender of the baby until it was born, so for now everyone agreed on yellow baby clothes. Doyoung’s mom insisted on throwing them a baby shower with close family and friends. Everyone when they had their baby shower was sweet and showed their support. Oddly, enough school wasn’t too horrible. Of course, there were whispers about the pregnancy, but they ignored it all. They were so close to graduation anyway, so they wouldn’t have to deal with rude gossip soon. The only things she and Doyoung focused on were their studies and the baby.  
One day while the women out shopping, Doyoung called her father asking if he could stop at the house. He had been planning this for some time now. The two sat across each other in the kitchen for a few minutes before Doyoung got the strength to speak to him. He cleared his throat. “Sir, I just wanted to let you know that I’m grateful to have your daughter in my life. I know based on the circumstances right now, I’m still unsure of your feelings for me. But I mean this when I say that I love your daughter with everything I have. I can’t imagine my life without her.”  
“Just so I’m clear. I don’t hate you in any kind of way. You guys are young, and things happen, that’s why I didn’t choke you out. I may be a hothead sometimes, but I know I raised my daughter right.” He leaned in closer. “Doyoung, you’re a man now. You’re going to be someone’s father soon. Say what I have to say and mean it. Come on. Out with it.”  
“Sir… I’m here to ask your permission to marry your daughter. I know it sounds cliché but I’m serious about her. Like you said I’m going to have my own family soon and I wanted to be serious about it. I can’t picture my life without her. I know I’m nothing now but one day I’ll be able to give her everything.” Doyoung reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. “It’s not much, it’s just the band. One day I’ll put a real diamond on her hand. This ring belonged to my grandma back when she younger. I want her to have it.”  
Her father took the ring from Doyoung’s hand and stared at it. “Marriage, huh? You are out of your mind. You’re putting a lot on the idea of your’s… Being an idol?”  
“Yes, I know I can do it, sir. If your daughter believes in me, I know I can succeed. I’m asking you this because I care about what you think. I’m not asking this because she’s pregnant. Call me old-fashioned but I want her to be my wife before or after, whenever the baby comes.” Doyoung took a breath, he had rehearsed this in his head many times, but he could never be sure of his answer.  
“So, you’re entirely serious about this, Doyoung. Having a baby is one thing but married at your age? Marriage and family while chasing your dreams? Can you do it all?” He placed the ring down on the table and leaned into his chair.  
“Yes, sir, I do. I have to try. My family is the motivation for working hard to achieve my dream.” Doyoung reached over to take the ring but before he could her father placed his hand over it.  
“If you’re going to ask my daughter to marry you, you need a real ring.” Doyoung felt a sharp pain in his gut. This ring meant something to him. How could he be so cruel… “Come with me.”  
The two went into this study, he had Doyoung’s ring in his hand. He walked over to his desk and dug around inside. When he turned around, he held some kind of jewelry box. “Sir, what is that?”  
“This belonged to my grandmother. She told me to pass this on to my daughter when she gets old enough.” He opened the box and pulled out a ring. “I like that band of your grandmother’s ring. If it’s okay with you. I’d like you to take the stone from this one.”  
Doyoung took both rings from his hands, stunned. “Sir… Does this mean…?”  
“Yes, son, you can marry my daughter. Most boys your age would run away from a situation like this but, you, you’re running head-on. It’s that type of thinking I can trust. The love you carry in your heart is what I trust.” He hugged Doyoung tightly. “You’re going to be a man with your own family, just remember that, okay?”  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, this means everything you to me. They both do.”  
Doyoung went on to ask her to marry him in the few weeks that followed. He planned a small trip for them over the break. It’d been so long since they travel anywhere, this was the right time. When they checked into their hotel, they went to the boardwalk. Haeundae Beach wasn’t as crowded as he thought. Doyoung wanted these few days to be perfect. In between school, preparing for a baby, and going to audition he needed this weekend to go his way.  
They spent their first day looking into some of the shops, had lunch then went to the beach before heading back hotel to rest. Doyoung didn’t want her exhausting herself, she wanted it to be just them to be alone. No parents, no school, no gossiping… He knew she needed this. Doyoung drew her a bubble bath and ordered dinner while she bathed. When she came out in her robe, Doyoung was setting up their dinner on the balcony. “I ordered your favorite and I got dessert too.”  
“Doyoung, this is exactly what I needed. You’re too sweet. I love you.” She went to Doyoung and kissed him. “This is perfect.”  
“After we’re done eating, we could watch a movie, your pick, and I can give you a massage. I know things have been crazy and stressful lately.” Doyoung pressed his lips on her forehead.  
“I would love that….” She and Doyoung spent the remainder of their evening and most of the morning the next day in bed. Living at home with their parents wasn’t the ideal situation for intimate moments, she and Doyoung had to enjoy themselves while they could.  
That evening as they walked along the Doyoung finally mustered up the courage to ask his question. He waited until the sunset. Doyoung stopped in his tracks and faced her. “Doyoung, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I am. I know this is cliché, but I knew this would be the right time.” He took in the breath to calm his nerves. “I love you so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in life. I know things seem tough but if we can get through it together, I know it’ll out work out. You’ve always been the one pulling me forward and holding my hand. Now I want to be that one to do it. I promise to cherish you every day and be by your side. Will you marry me?” Doyoung slowly got down on his knee and took the ring from his pocket.  
February 6, 2014, at 4:37 AM  
“Congratulations, Mrs. Kim! It’s a girl!” The doctor wrapped the whimpering baby in a blanket and handed her to her mother.  
“Doyoung, look at our daughter. She’s so beautiful… My God.” Doyoung’s new wife held their daughter close to her chest. The baby cooed softly. Nine months of waiting and several hours in labor, now here she was. Tears of happiness streamed down her face. It was all real now. Doyoung leaned in to look at his daughter's face.  
Dr. Nam smiled at the new proud parents. “I know you both wanted the gender to be a surprise. But, have you picked out any names? A pretty little one like that needs a special name.”  
Doyoung looked up with a joyful look in his eyes. “Ae-Cha, we said if it was a girl her name would be Ae-Cha.”  
“Kim Ae-Cha, it fits her well.” After a while nurses suggested that it would be a good idea for them to take the baby and get her cleaned off, so mom could rest. Even before her water broke, she barely had gotten any sleep. After graduation, she insisted on doing a few online sites to keep busy. Having a baby increased her motivation to get her business and market degree even more. She planned to wait until Ae-Cha was old enough to go to daycare. Although, their parents said they wouldn’t mind helping them she wanted the complete mothering experience. Asking for help every single step of the way isn’t something she planned on doing.  
The first few months alone tested her and Doyoung both. When they first brought Ae-Cha home things were tough, but they managed. They were married now, their parents had to get used to them sleeping in the same room. The consistent house hopping was hard enough. Both were determined more than ever chase their dreams because they had Ae-Cha. Aside from school, Doyoung managed to go to as many auditions as he. He knew if he made it, he could give his family everything they deserved. Their routine was somewhat of a difficult one. Doyoung went to school and his auditions during the day while she managed to get a part-time job at the marketing firm her school recommended. Luckily, the marketing firm wasn’t far from Ae-Cha’s daycare. During her lunch breaks, she’d go to check on Ae-Cha and visit with staff. Somehow, she was able to balance her online school and working at the same time. Doyoung, on the other hand, did his best. Whenever he had free time, he’d spend time with her at home he would read and sing to her. He often talked to her as if she could understand him. When they had their family dinners every Saturday, they often got mixed opinions from their parents about who Ae-Cha looked like more. Even Doyoung’s wife agreed that she looked more like him, but he thought otherwise.  
One day, Doyoung found himself at an SM audition. He’d been waiting for his turn since he got out of class at noon. When it was finally his turned to go on stage, he took a deep breath and stared at his phone. It was a picture of Ae-Cha in the sunflower dress he’d bought her, she was holding her stuffed elephant. “I can do this. This is it.” He confidently walked onto centered and introduced himself. Doyoung took the mic and sang his heart out. At the end of the song, they asked him if he could stay for the dancing portion. Of course, he agreed. It was him and about twenty other people there. The choreographer showed them their routine twice then proceed to tell them all that they would walk around and observe them. He made it clear that if an instructor calls your number you had to leave right away. Thirty minutes had gone by and only 8 people left. Mr. Myung, the choreographer, watched them all intently before excusing a few more people. Only three of them were left. “Okay, everyone stop. That’s enough. Everyone, please have a seat in the waiting room and we will be with you in a moment. Take a bottled water, relax.” They all did as he said. Doyoung looked around and introduced himself to the others. “Hello everyone, I’m Kim Doyoung. You all did very well today. What’re your names?”  
One of them gave him a goofy smile. “Nice to meet you too! I’m Moon Taeil”  
“Hello! You can call me Ten. I’m from Thailand.” Ten stuck his hand out to Doyoung.  
Doyoung shook his hand and smiled. “I’m nervous right now. I wonder what’s going to happen next.”  
Ten sighed. “Who’s knows. But, hopefully, it’s something good. Out of all the people that were here today we made it. It’s a good sign, trust me.”  
Taeil agreed. “He’s right. Let’s think positive thoughts. We got this!”  
Just then Mr. Myung came out from around the corner. “Number 27, Kim Doyoung. Please come with me.”  
“I guess, I have to leave now. Good talking to talk guys.” He waved at them then proceeded to follow Mr. Myung into an office. The office was open with a large open space with frosted glass windows and black couches in the shape of a “U”. A man sat in the center of the room at his desk, it was Han Se Min. Doyoung felt his mouth getting dry.  
“Hello, Mr. Kim! It’s so nice to meet you. Have a seat right here and we can talk.” Mr. Han mentioned for Doyoung to sit in front of him. “I sat in while you sang on stage. Your voice is incredible! Soulful and breathtaking. Your range is perfect. I loved it! I think you fit the concept I am going for too! With someone like you, the group will go far. If it’s okay with I would love to offer a contract with us. Of course, you’ll be in training a bit. But I can guarantee that you will debut. What do you think?”  
Doyoung couldn’t contain is joy. His heart raced and his hands were shaking. Mr. Han slid the contract in front of Doyoung. “If you need time to look over it, you can go into the waiting room next door.”  
He took the documents and skimmed over it. It was a simple contract. SM was the first company to offer him something, they were also one of the top companies in the industry. This was his chance. “Everything seems standard and reasonable. I can go ahead and sign it, sir?”  
“Of course. If you feel it’s the right choice go ahead.” Doyoung signed it quickly and handed it right back to him. “Perfect. So, you’ll start as a trainee. We will be sending an email tonight with all the details. It’ll include a digital copy of your contract as well. Do you have any questions?”  
“No, sir. I look forward to being a part of this company and will work very hard.” They told Doyoung goodbye and sent him home.  
By the time he got back to his house, it was the sun had set. When he entered his house, his parents were still up. “Hey, son, you’re late today. Dinner is just about ready.”  
“Thank you! I’ll clean up now, I have some news to share.” Doyoung went into Ae-Cha’s nursery to find his wife and babysitting in the rocking chair.  
“Look, Ae-Cha, daddy’s home.” She handed Ae-Cha to her father and got up to kiss him. “I fed her early after we eat can bath her and fed her before bed. How’s was your day?”  
Doyoung kissed Ae-Cha on the cheek, holding her close. “I think you should sit down for this.”  
She sat on the edge of the bed. “Doyoung…”  
“Honey, it finally happened… I went to an SM audition today. They offered me a contract and I signed it earlier. They’ll be sending me an email tonight with all the details. If I’m going to be a trainee, I’ll need to make arrangements with school but, babe, it happened.” He turned Ae-Cha’s towards him and whispered. “Your daddy’s going to be an idol. I’m going to give you the best of everything. You and mommy.”  
“Doyoung, that’s amazing. I told you to keep trying. I’m so proud of you.” She leaned in to kiss Doyoung. “Ae-Cha, daddy’s going to be a singer.”  
That evening Doyoung went on to share his news with his family. Everyone was so overjoyed and proud of him. His father was so awed he wanted to take both families out to dinner tomorrow to celebrate. After all the vocals lessons and auditions, Doyoung finally reached a milestone. He was so much closer to reaching his dreams. Later that evening, while his wife and baby were asleep Doyoung went to the kitchen to wait for the email. It was eleven when it finally came. As he read it his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He needed to live in the trainee dorm near SM… He had two weeks to decide what he was going to do. Doyoung had no idea how to was going to break this news to his wife.  
After Doyoung’s celebratory dinner that next night, he asked her parents if they could take Ae-Cha for a while. They agreed and headed home. Doyoung drove them to the near ice cream shop, they had to be alone. When they got their ice cream they sat outside in silence. She knew something was wrong with him. “Spill it. Doyoung making a pouty bunny face. What’s going on? Did something happen with SM?”  
“I think I messed up…” Doyoung push in ice cream and began to explain his mistake. “I got that email they were talking about. Most companies I auditioned for had the option of living at home, so I didn’t think SM was any different. I was wrong.”  
“Doyoung, what do you mean? You’re joking…” She was stunned. They were finally getting a rhythm down as a family. Of course, their situation wasn’t perfect but at least Ae-Cha had them both their awhile she slept.  
“It’s required for me to live in the trainee dorm. SM houses all trainees. I have to be in Seoul in two weeks…” Doyoung was caught in between a rock and a hard place. He didn’t know what to do.  
“Doyoung, you can’t just move to Seoul… Ae-Cha isn’t even a year old yet. I promised to be my side. We said that we both be present. I can’t raise her by myself. I know things are tough and a mess now but…” Tears started to form in her eyes. Doyoung’s heart broke…  
He got up and wrapped his arms around his wife. “Honey, please don’t cry. Listen, I’ll talk to them, okay? We can figure something out. Please let me try to fix my mess.”  
“Doyoung, you know I will always be supportive of you. I’m going to trust you to do the right thing.” She pressed her head against his shoulder.  
“I will. I want the best for my family. I think they’ll understand.” Doyoung dried her tears suggested that they go back to her house.  
When Doyoung got out of class the next day to speak to management, he wasn’t in the waiting room for long. The email stated that if he had any concerns to report to his managers Mr. Soo and Mr. Kwang. He sat in front of them in their office.  
Mr. Kwang sipped his coffee. “So, what brings in you in today. Mr. Kim? Are you that excited you can’t wait two weeks? If you want to move in early it’s not a problem.”  
“Actually, no. I’m here for a different reason. I was wondering if I could have the option of living at home. My family situation is a bit different from what you’d expect. Is it mandatory to live in the dorms?” Doyoung fiddled with the strings on his backpack.  
“Different how?” Mr. Soo raised his eyebrow. “I’m going to need a reason. Yes, it is mandatory. The contract you signed the other day states that all SM trainees must live in the dorms. That was one of the most important details. In your information, you stated that you live with your parents. If someone is ill, we can speak with Mr. Han but other than that…”  
Doyoung started to sweat. “Well, no… No one is ill but I have a seven-month-old daughter at home and a wife. The data packet didn’t the options for that kind of information.”  
“You’re joking… You’re married and have a baby. You’re so young…” Mr. Kwang was speechless.  
“Doyoung… As talented as you are and we want to have you here, my hands are tied. Are you sure you read your contract fully? We have a no dating policy, but seeing as you’re married, I honestly don’t know what to do. Can you give us a minute? Please wait outside.” Mr. Kwang was in a panic. When Doyoung exited the room the two managers talked among themselves.  
“What the fuck do we do? He technically hasn’t broken any rules. Screw the no dating policy, he’s already married. This is horrible… He’s so ideal. He’s perfect but he already has a family. Fans aren’t going to find him appealing if they knew. But we can’t lose him.” Mr. Kwang tried to keep a level head while Mr. Soo processed all of this.  
Mr. Soo sighed. “I hate to say it but we’re the one responsible for the group he’s going to be a part of. We need to deal with this on our own and protect him. No one can find out about them.”  
“That’s a bit harsh don’t you think. That little girl needs her dad… We can just take him from her.” Mr. Kwang crossed his arms. “What are you thinking?”  
“Money always talks… Her daddy wants to be an idol for a reason, it’s for the money. I say we use just enough and put in the expense account. Just enough to keep mom and baby distracted they probably share a bank account. I hate to say this too but… For now, let’s have him try and live at home. When training starts, he’ll but so busy he’ll be too tired to try and go home. I give them a month. Our main issue is to make sure no one finds out about the wife and baby. That’s number one.”  
Mr. Kwang was stunned. “That’s crazy, you want to hide his family that bad?”  
“If he thinks he’s doing the right thing, he has to think it’s his choice. I know this will work. Just shut up and go with it.” This was starting to sound like an evil plan.  
“But that little girl… I have a daughter too. You can’t just take someone’s dad away.” Mr. Soo grabbed Mr. Kwang by the collar.  
“This is our chance to get even more money… When this group debuts, his daughter will thank us. Are you telling me that you don’t like the money? Last I checked isn’t your daughter applying for nursing school? Aren’t you paying for it? We need him. He’s still young, he’ll understand someday.” He let Mr. Kwang go.  
Mr. Kwang frowned. “She is... This just feels so wrong. We don’t need to lie to him. We’re going to be working with him every day. I can’t look him in the eye and pretend.”  
“Then just play nice and keep your mouth shut. Leave it all to me. Now call him back in here.” Mr. Kwang put on a fake smile and brought Doyoung back into their office.  
Mr. Soo smiled at him. “Listen, I’m sorry I overreacted. Here’s what we’re going to do, you can live at home, but you must always be on time for your lessons and schedule. No exceptions, okay? We need to know that you’re committed and really to work. If you fail to compile, you will be released from your contract. If you need anything let us know. Also, for privacy, let’s not tell anyone else about your family, okay? I don’t want anyone pestering them. This is all very important. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir. I promise I will work hard. You won’t be disappointed.” Doyoung smiled and shook their hands goodbye. “I’ll see you in two weeks! Thank you again! I better get home, it’s Ae-Cha’s first Chuseok! My wife picked out the cutest hanbok! I’ll be off now!”  
“So sweet. Don’t forget to take lots of pictures and show them to us next time! Have a great day, Mr. Kim!” When Doyoung left, Mr. Soo wiped the fake grin off his face.  
Mr. Kwang looked over at Mr. Soo. “You’re wrong for that…”  
“Just watch and learn. Everything will be fine. We just have to keep his family a secret.”  
Over the next two months, Doyoung’s schedule was packed. From dance practice, vocal lessons, etiquette and language classes, and then his actual schoolwork he felt himself slipping. Most of the when he did come home it would be 2 AM and Ae-Cha would already be asleep. His wife often worried about him, so she’d stay up and wait for him. If he was too exhausted to go back home, Taeil was nice enough to let him sleepover.  
One day during their break from dance rehearsal Taeil pulled Doyoung aside. “Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?”  
“Yeah, sure thing. What’s up?” Taeil led them over into an isolated corner away from the other trainees.  
“I’m worried about you, bro. You looked drained all the time. Sometimes you forgot to eat. I know this kind of lifestyle can get to people, but it’s only been two months and you look like you’re falling apart. I’d like to say that we’re friends, so whatever you have going on you can tell me.” Taeil was the only one Doyoung has gotten closer with, he had to tell someone.  
“Can you keep a secret?” Doyoung said as he finished the rest of his food.  
Taeil nodded. “Of course, I got you.”  
Doyoung led them into the practice room next room, it was empty. “No one else can know, okay? So, please don’t tell.”  
“What is it?” Taeil had a concerned look on his face.  
“The truth is… I have a family.” Taeil snickered and said everyone does. “No, I mean I have my own. I have a wife and a daughter. She’s nine months old.” Doyoung took out her phone and showed him a photo. “This is her. We dressed her up as a bunny for Halloween.”  
“Oh my God… She’s so cute. That’s your wife? Your family is beautiful.” Doyoung smiled and hugged Taeil. “So, this is why you live at home still.”  
“Yes, I promised them both. But everything is so overwhelming. It’s so hard going back and forth.” Doyoung rubbed his eyes.  
Taeil shrugged. “Honestly, my only advice is either get them to move here or just keep doing what you’ve been doing.”  
“I need to talk to her tonight. Hopefully, she’ll still be up when I get home.” They looked at the clock and realized it was time to go back.  
When Doyoung got back that night he and his wife talking about moving into the city. She’d been saving money but near enough to live in the city. Although, she did bring up the money that had been getting deposited into their savings account. “I haven’t touch it at all… Since you started training it’s SM has been putting money into our account every week.”  
“True. My managers did tell me when I started training it’d be to help us out. I’ve been ignoring it. They’ve been putting a good amount… We can that to get something small for us.” Doyoung plead.  
She stood her ground. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We have a good now. I’m sticking to my plan. I’m doubling up on classes and I got a raise at work. I’m not taking their handout. It doesn’t feel right, it feels dirty. To be honest, if possible, I’d like SM to take the money.”  
“So, you want me to come home and leave at ungodly hours. Honey, I’m exhausted. I feel like I’m spreading too thin. It would just be easier if I live in the dorms. You’re busy too but everything for you is here. What’s wrong with just a little help? It’s enough for a small apartment… Why are you being so stubborn?” Doyoung got even more irritated.  
“You know what… It’s fine. Go live in the dorm. It’s not like it’ll make any difference. We barely see you anyways.” She sighed heavily. “I support you and your dream, Doyoung. I always have and I always will. I love you… But, to be honest... You’re off playing idol every day; I understand what I agreed to when I married you. You have your dreams… But, what about mine?”  
Doyoung seemed shocked. “Your dreams? What do you mean?”  
“Seriously, Doyoung? You know I’ve wanted to go to an actual college. Like actually walk around campus, make new friends, and travel… The whole nine yards. You’ve been living out your dream, yet you forget mine. I’m not satisfied … I turned down the school I wanted to go to.” She looked over at Ae-Cha sleeping in her crib. “If I wanted to be greedy, I could’ve just left for Kyoto and left our daughter with my parents. But I told myself that I didn’t want to be that kind of person. I didn’t want to be that kind of mother. Before I started doing my online class, I got an acceptance letter… So, go ahead and moved into the dorm. I love you that much, our relationship aside, Ae-Cha is the most important thing we both need to be focusing on. Just be present for her, please.”  
Doyoung’s heart dropped, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry… I feel so horrible now. Please, I promise you, I’ll be there for her.”  
Shortly after moving into the dorm Doyoung life became slightly more difficult, this was not what he was expecting at all. He felt busier than ever… Aside from his regular lessons, he and his group members started doing more public and television appearances. Doyoung even managed to missed Ae-Cha’s birthday party… It was always the same issues with Doyoung, either he was late or just didn’t show up at all. He tried as hard as he could… His wife somewhat managed to keep her cool. She graduated early from college and got a promotion at work. Things were finally going her way; a promotion meant more money. She didn’t bother bringing their parents into their situation, the only thing she cared about a good relationship between Ae-Cha and her grandparent. She and Doyoung occasionally got to spend some kind of time together when he came home. Even they were having problems she knew they were only temporary. Doyoung would debut and he’d be able to come home. The only thing that mattered to both of them was Ae-Cha growing up loved. It was a tough year, but they managed to make it work. Despite Doyoung somewhat being there she couldn’t help but feel so alone… She kept telling herself that all she had to do was be patient.  
2016  
His wife’s company promoted her to an office in Seoul, she was able to get a little place for all three of them. When she and Ae-Cha were finally moved to Seoul Doyoung was overjoyed. Even though he was able to visit more often and potentially moved in, the chemistry between them felt off. It felt awkward having him around, for almost a year she practically raised Ae-Cha by herself.  
On one sunny afternoon, she decided that it would be a good idea to surprise Doyoung. She’d never been to SM before but why not. Doyoung and his members usually took their breaks around the same time every day, so she picked up lunch and went straight to the SM building. Doyoung’s career was finally going his way and he debuted with NCT U in “7th Sense”. He debuted! Everything seemed as if it was falling into place. There was a lot to celebrate. Plus, she missed her husband.  
When she got to the SM building, she was amazed. She looked down at Ae-Cha. “This is where daddy works! We’re going to have lunch with him today.”  
“Daddy! Let’s go!” Ae-Cha was quite smart for her age. Her grandparents often told her that she was a prodigy. She picked on her colors right away, using bigger words when speaking, and loved doing puzzles and coloring. With every day that passed, she looked more and more like Doyoung. Her mom recently started letting her pick out what clothes she wore every day. Today, when her mother told her she’d be seeing daddy at work she ran to her drawer. Ae-Cha’s outfit for today was a black short sleeve shirt with ladybugs on it, blue jean shorts, her red ballet flats topped with a white bow headband.  
Ae-Cha clapped her hands. “Come on, mommy! Hurry up, please.”  
“Alright. Let’s go, hold on, monkey!” Ae-Cha and her mother entered the building. They slowly approached the receptionist. “Hello! I’m Mrs. Kim, is Doyoung on his break by any chance? I brought him lunch.”  
The receptionist stared in confusion. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Who exactly are you? What is your relation?”  
“Oh, sorry… I’m Mrs. Kim. Doyoung’s wife? He’s in NCT, that Doyoung. I should be one of his emergency contacts.” The front clerk made a face. “I’m serious.”  
Just then Mr. Soo ran up behind her. “Mrs. Kim! Hey there! Please come with me. Mr. Kwang, please escort them over there.”  
“Who are you? Don’t touch me.” Mr. Kwang stood with her while Mr. Soo chatted with the receptionist.  
Mr. Kwang over at them. “So, you’re Doyoung’s wife? Beautiful baby you have there.”  
“Thank you… Who are you, I’m sorry? We just came to surprise my husband… I’ve never done this before. I guess I asked the wrong person. They usually take their breaks at the same time every day, I wanted to surprise me.” She looked over at Mr. Soo, who made his way over to them. “So, can you help me? I just wanted to see Doyoung…”  
“Mrs. Kim! Yes, I know exactly where there are. I’ll take you. Sorry about the front desk person, he’s new and doesn’t know any better. Right, this way.” Mr. Soo and Mr. Kwang led them to practice room three. He peaked inside the window to see Doyoung, who was snacking in the corner with Taeyong, Mark, and Ten. “I just need to talk to him for a second, Mrs. Kim.”  
Ae-Cha tapped Mr. Soo on the hand. “My daddy’s there?”  
“Yes, he is. He kind of looks you a rabbit. Can you call him bunny instead?” He asked the child.  
“Yes! Bunny!” Mr. Soo patted her on the head and went into the room.  
He pulled Doyoung aside, whispering. “So, a surprise came for you today. Your wife and baby are here. Here’s the deal. Remember, we talked about this. Let’s not mention that she’s your daughter. You know how it is, right? They can visit as much as they if you’d like but remember let’s protect their privacy. No one needs to know; fans can be crazy. I put your wife in the system your cousin, wouldn’t want anyone harassing her, you know?”  
“No, I get it. Thank you. As long as I get to see them, that’s all that matters.” Doyoung smiled and hugged Mr. Soo. “Thank you for always looking out for me, sir.”  
“Of course,” Mr. Soo turned to the rest of the members. “Hey guys, so Doyoung’s family came to him. I hope that’s okay. Let’s all say hi and let them be alone.” Everyone smiled in agreement. Mr. Soo motioned for them to come in.  
Ae-Cha giggled and reached out her hands to Doyoung from her stroller. “Hey, bunny!”  
“Oh, my goodness! You’re so pretty today, monkey!” Doyoung unbuckled her and picked her up “I missed you.” Ae-Cha wrapped her arms around his neck.  
The NCT members slowly filed out to give them their alone time. Taeyong was the last to leave, he stopped to look at Ae-Cha. “She’s so cute. Hey there, pretty princess. How are you?”  
“I’m good. Thank you! You’re pretty too!” Ae-Cha put her little hand on Taeyong's cheek. “Soft!”  
“Ae-Cha, no.” Doyoung slowly pulled her away. “Sorry, she loves people.”  
“Yeah, she does.” Doyoung’s wife added. “When we go to the market, she says hello to everyone.”  
“Well, that’s good quality. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. Come visit again soon.” Taeyong shook her arms and exited the room.  
For the next hour, Doyoung was so glad to spend some actual time with his family. “You know, Mr. Soo said you guys can come back whatever you want. We can have lunch together when you’re free. I miss you.”  
She leaned in close to Doyoung and pecked him on the lips. “I’ve missed you too. We both do, I want you to come home. This has been such a wild year…”  
“I know… For now, I’m going to have to stick with visiting. Let’s just celebrate this small victory. Seeing you both here means so much to me.” He looks down at Ae-Cha, who had fallen asleep in his lap. “She’s getting so big. Seeing her makes with all worth it. I know it feels like we haven’t been on the same page in a while too, I want to make it up to you. I remember how to be your husband.”  
“Make it up how, Doyoung? I’m interested.” She scooted closer and placed her head on his shoulder. “I’m all ears.”  
“Tell you what, I’ll talk to my managers. I’ll beg and see if I can get one weekend off. We can stock up on food and not leave the house at all. It’ll be just the three of us. No phone and no work.” Doyoung watched s her expression softened.  
“So just the three of us? Alone? Like you’re going to sleepover?” Hearing this lifted her spirit, she knew he was trying his best.  
Doyoung placed Ae-Cha gently into her stroller. “Yes, we can stay in, watch movies, anything you want.”  
“Okay, that’s a deal.” She wrapped her arms around Doyoung. “Do I get you to myself at some point too?”  
“Yes! I promise. I love you!”  
Luckily for Doyoung, his management granted him off weekend off. He and his family spent their entire weekend inside their little apartment. Doyoung felt so at home. Since they moved to Seoul, he’d only been able to stay for two to three hours and leave. This time he got to be there all day to spend time with Ae-Cha and sleep in the same bed as his wife. It’s been months since they’ve slept together, Doyoung felt weird waking up to the smell of her mango body wash. Doyoung didn’t want his weekend to end. They needed this time together.  
Over the next few months, Doyoung’s schedule picked up. The only thing that kept him sane was when his family came to visit him once in a while. However, it still wasn’t enough… As much as she tried to be patient, she couldn’t help but still feel so alone. They’re were living separate lives if anything. During the week she went to work all day after dropped off Ae-Cha at nursery class. After work, she’d pick her up and they spend their nights alone together. Work and Ae-Cha were the only two consistent things in her life. As much as she loved Doyoung, she felt that love slipping.  
One evening she sat in Ae-Cha’s room as she slept, talking through her thoughts. “I don’t know what to feel anymore, monkey… I feel so alone. I can’t help but feel so lost. I love your daddy with all my heart. But, he’s never around... When he is it’s like we’re a secret. What do I do…? I’ve always put you and daddy first. Am I crazy? I just need to hold on longer...”  
The next week when they were leaving after visiting Doyoung, the oddest thing occurred. She had overheard a few staff members referring to her as Doyoung’s cousin… That was a slap in the face. That was the last straw. When Doyoung was able to visit she sat him down and confronted him.  
“People at SM think I’m your cousin and you’re not bothered by this in any way. I’m your wife and she’s your daughter. What’s going on? Explain everything to me right now before I completely lose it.” She was sat next to him in the living room. Ae-Cha was asleep in her room.  
“Well, when idols date people tend not to like them, I thought it would be a good idea to keep who you are a secret. I don’t want anyone harassing you and invade your privacy. I thought that it was a good idea. It’s been working all fine.” Doyoung meant the best but at the moment he felt like he lost her.  
She took in a breath and stayed calm. “That’s it… I’ve had enough.”  
“What do you mean? What’re you saying?” Doyoung hands started to shake.  
“I’ve held on for so long but I’m tired. Everything up until now has always been about you. I never said anything to our parents, but I’m done. When I married you, I can’t say I didn’t know what’d I’d be getting myself into. Ever since you joined SM you’ve felt like a ghost to me. Coming and going, leaving me alone by myself to raise Ae-Cha on my own. I’ll admit now, I had too much pride back and now to ask our parents for help. As a parent, I wanted to do things my way. I’ve never been one to show my weakness I only showed it to you.” She wiped her a tear from her eye. “As much as I love you and always will, I just don’t think it’s the kind of love you want. I think it would be best if you weren’t together anymore. We both know we got married out of necessity … It was the right thing to do at the time. I’m just being realistic. We’re still young, let’s just do our best now and-”  
“I asked you to marry me because I loved you…” Doyoung grabbed her hands but she pulled away. “I suppose nothing lasts forever.”  
“Let’s be honest… Right now, is our time when we’re supposed to be young and greedy. Having Ae-Cha changed all that. I don’t regret having our daughter, she’s the one I live for every day. I’m doing this to set you free.” Her face was soft yet sad. “Listen, we can co-parent and raise Ae-Cha but separately. I hate to sound too vain, but I want to find my own life away from you… With our relationship out of the way is minimizes things to worry about. Just remember, being Ae-Cha’s dad is number one.”  
Doyoung couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So, that’s it? We’re over?”  
“Yes, I’m going to get a lawyer to draw up papers. As for custody, we can work it out between us no need for legal action. Let’s just keep it quiet, we can tell your parents together.” She got up and poured herself a glass of wine. “Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean we can’t be civil and be friends.”  
Doyoung walked over to looked her in the eyes. “If this is what you want, I’ll respect it. I’m not going to try and fight with you because once your mind is made up there’s no changing it.”  
After Doyoung and his wife finalized their divorce things become strained between them. Over the years their relationship felt more like an awkward friendship. Of course, Doyoung’s ex-wife had a majority of the custody of Ae-Cha. She remained a single mom. Ae-Cha’s relationship with her mother was always full of love and silliness. Even if it was just the two of them most of the time, they made the best of it. Her mother picked her up every day after school and helped her with her homework. Mom always had something fun for them to do. But, Ae-Cha knew why she always kept her busy…  
Being an idol at a young age and a father wasn’t the best combination. Ae-Cha always knew her dad’s job was important to him and he had to keep her and mom a secret. Doyoung always tried his best to be a good dad. On the days he had off Ae-Cha spent time at the dorm with her dad. He had a room to himself so he would play movies on his projector, sometimes they’d paint, or sometimes they’d hide and seek in the dorm. The other NCT members adore her and didn’t mind having Doyoung’s “niece” over. Days with her dad were always so limited. Ae-Cha spent most of the time watching him T.V or talking to him on facetime. He often spent her random gifts every few weeks and occasionally had dinner at the apartment with them. Ae-Cha loved her dad so much… But just a few days wasn’t enough.


	2. Kim Ae-Cha

(Kim Ae-Cha, Blood type: B, Age: 7, Zodiac: Aquarius, Height 109.8 CM)  
Beginning of Summer 2020  
Ae-Cha’s Diary  
June 18, 2020  
Dear Diary,  
I’m so excited! Tomorrow my mom and I are spending the weekend at the beach! It took a lot of begging, but dad said that he was coming with us! I’m way to excited to sleep tonight. Mom has a lot of things for is to do as a family. We’re going to go to the aquarium! I haven’t been to the beach in forever, it’s going to the even more fun cause both of my parents are going to be there.   
I guess, I should do to bed now. I can’t wait to see dad tomorrow o.o  
Til next time diary, Ae-Cha :D

Sunday Morning….  
“Mom, do you think dad can see me this weekend? I miss him.” My dad is always working and traveling… Sometimes it’s annoying. He always spends time with me on the holidays. Chuseok is my favorite.   
Mom sighed. “I don’t know, ladybug. We can try and call him later. He’s been busy lately. Maybe he’ll come to eat with us tonight. I’m making your favorite! We can also go to the ice cream shop you like. What do you think?”  
“Do you think dad will come?” I looked out of the window of the car. “He was supposed to come to the beach with us…” My mom has always spent a lot of her time with me when she could. This weekend she took us to Eulwangni Beach, it was so fun. We played on the beach all day and made sandcastles. My dad promised that’d he would come… He facetimed me and mom saying how sorry he was. I tell him I miss him all the time. If I don’t see him for long periods of time, he always sends me cute clothes or sweets for me and mom.  
On the way home, we stopped by the market to get things for dinner. It’s weird seeing dad’s face everywhere, especially when it’s a cardboard cutout. Teenagers girls at the store always say my dad is their husband. Weirdos… Grandma says if I pray hard enough good things to happen. Sometimes I pray that mom and dad will get back together. Mommy always says happy with just me but sometimes I think she’s lonely. I just want more for her… I wonder if she would take dad back. When I visit Dad at his dorm his computer screen changes pictures. There’s a bunch of pictures of him and his friends, grandma and grandpa, me but only one of mom. I ask him if he ever misses her, he always says he only needs me. I don’t understand them.  
Mom always says she loves dad as a friend and all her love is for me. I love my parents… I just wish they would get there together. I hate hearing other girls talk about him. Dad says people can’t know he’s dad because they’ll bother me and mom…  
When we got back home my mom ran me a bubble bath. “Okay, ladybug. Wash up for me while I cook, okay? Wash everywhere and behind your ears!” She put both of her hands on my cheeks on kissed all over my face. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, mom! Can I wear the cat pajamas dad sent tonight! Please!” Dad always sent me cute stuff to wear. He always wanted a photo when I wore something new. “Mom! Please!”  
She chuckled. “Yes, sweetheart... You can! Now please take your bath before all the bubbles go away, pretty please?”  
“Alrighty!” While I was in the bath, I hear could my mom in the kitchen talking on the phone to my dad.  
“I know you couldn’t make it this weekend, but can you at least try and come tonight? Doyoung, she misses you. Just come for at least a few hours?” She paused. “Perfect. I’ll see you in a bit.”  
When I got out of my bubble bath and into my pajamas, my mom stood in the door. “I can brush your hair?” I nodded. She bent down and started to run the brush through my hair. “Dad’s coming for dinner tonight.”  
“Oh my God! Really?” This put in me such a good mood. I haven’t seen him in person in weeks.   
“Yes!” Mom smiled.  
Thirty minutes later there a knock at the door. I jumped out of my chair so fast! “Who’s is it?!”  
“It’s me, monkey. I’m here.” Mom came up from behind me and opened the door. “Monkey!”  
Dad scooped me up into a hug, squeezing me tight. He showered me kisses. “Dad! Oh my God, I missed you! Tell me everything about the beach. Did you have fun? Wow, your hair is so long now! So pretty, you look so look like you mom!”  
Mom laughed. “Stop it. If you look she’s you. Look that sweet face!”  
“Either way I’m cute…I look like you both!” They always play fight over who I looked like more. It’s cute. “Mom, may we please eat now? Is dinner ready?”  
“It is! Let’s eat and you can tell your dad all about the beach, honey.”  
Dinner with both my parents went by too fast… Dad bought my favorite ice cream and we stayed in to watch a movie. Mom sat on the other side of the couch while I got to cuddle with dad. I love my dad’s hugs. I wish he could while always stay with us…


	3. Then There was You

At the end of the movie, Doyoung looked down Ae-Cha was passed out. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Doyoung set her down gently to tuck her in. Before leaving the room, he paused to look at Ae-Cha, sleeping so soundly. “I love you so much, Ae-Cha. I wish I could be around more. I’m so proud of you, monkey.”  
“She says that about you every day, Doyoung. Your daughter adores you. She’s sweet, kind, understanding.” His ex-wife stood in the hall. “She knows your job is important. You can stay the night you want to. I can take the put-out couch. She’d be so happy if you were in the morning.”  
Doyoung walked toward and he shut the door to Ae-Cha’s room. “I wish I could… You know I can’t. If I could…I would take her everywhere with me. Management says I can’t risk people finding out. Compared to years ago things are way better now. I’ve been able to provide more; I’m saving my money for my own place. Ae-Cha can stayover whenever she wants.”  
“I still think it’s so stupid. Don’t you get sick of lying every day about who she is? She’s your daughter, Doyoung. Smart. Sweet, caring, and loves music just like her dad. She’s so proud of you… Your daughter is so much like you. How could people not like that little ball of sunshine.” She sighed and went into the kitchen for a glass of wine. “You can’t keep lying forever. One day it’s going to catch up to you. SM is so toxic…”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to get it… They’ve been protecting us. You’re lucky I was even able to come tonight.” He sat in front of her. “We fight about the same thing every time I visit…”  
“I’m just speaking the truth. That’s why I stopped getting there. I can feel the negativity in that building.” She sipped on her wine. “Listen, I’m sorry. To be honest, but nothing has changed since Ae-Cha has been a baby. I’ll stop now… On the bright side, Ae-Cha turned on just fine. She’s more understanding than me I guess.”  
Doyoung got up and put his arms around her. “I still think we’re a good team...”  
“Doyoung, no… We’ve can’t keep doing this.” She stepped away. “I know you drink a little… But we’ve talked about this.”  
“Fine… I’m sorry. This lifestyle is hard. I guess I should be grateful we’ve managed for so long. Maybe next time I shouldn’t drink. My head hurts.” Doyoung sat back down.  
She sat next to him. “So, should I call your manager or are you stay the night?”   
“I’ll call my manager. I can’t stay… Tomorrow is going to be busy.”  
The next morning when Ae-Cha wakes up she went to her mom’s room and opened the door. She crawled in bed to find my mom fast asleep. She went under the blanket to cuddle with her mom. “Morning, monkey. Did you sleep well? Are you hungry?”  
“Yes, mom. Did dad leave?” Ae-Cha asked.  
Her mom sat up and held her closed, wrapping her child in her arms. She kissed Ae-Cha on the top of her head. “Yeah, he went home last night. But he said you could visit him this next weekend. Does that sound good?”  
“Yes… He told me he’ll take me to that new princess café that opened. I want to go.” She looked up at her mom. “Mom, you can come too. You’re lonely, aren’t you?”  
“I’d love that. But I think you need alone time with dad. You’re with me all the time. I’ll be okay, sweetie.” She brushed back Ae-Cha’s hair. “Okay, how about we make pancakes and get ready for grandma and grandpa to come over? Today’s the big day.”  
“Right! You’re going to do great, mom!” Ae-Cha sprung up and led her mother to the kitchen. She always helped her mom make breakfast when she didn’t have to work. But, today was a huge deal. Today her mother had an interview for the head of marketing at BigHit Entertainment. She applied on a whim a week ago, they called her the same week to schedule an interview.  
When they got done making breakfast Doyoung’s parents arrived moments later. “Grandma! Grandpa! We made pancakes! I made a face on mine with berries, see!”  
“Oh, my goodness, you’re so creative! I love it. Can you make me one, please?” Mr. Kim said as he knelt down to greet Ae-Cha.  
Both sets of Ae-Cha’s grandparents visit often on the weekends. It was just Doyoung’s parents today. Mrs. Kim looked over at Ae-Cha’s mom. “Morning, dear. How are you? Are you excited? Today’s the day!”  
They stood in the kitchen as Ae-Cha decorate her grandma’s pancakes. “I’m a little nervous. I hope I get it. It pays way more, and the benefits are great. It’ll be on a larger scale than what I’m usually used to. I think I got it. Thank you, guys, for coming today. We can get something to eat when I get back, my treat!”  
“No worries, dear. Go get ready and knock them dead. You’re just what they’re looking for plus you’re young. They’ve been stupid not to hire you.” Mrs. Kim said.  
She took a breath. “I hope you’re right.”  
It took thirty minutes for her to get ready, she hugged Doyoung’s parents and kissed Ae-Cha goodbye before leaving. “Good luck mom!”  
After another thirty minutes in the car, she found herself standing at the front door of the BigHit Entertainment building. It all felt so surreal…. As she walked in she was greeted by multiple staff members. When she reached the marketing department a larger man with glass shook her hand and led her into the office.  
“Please, have a seat, Ms. Kim! Do you want anything to drink? Water, coffee, or any juice?” The man had a sweet smile and kind eyes.  
“No, sir. I’m fine. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to meet with me. I’m very grateful, Mr. Bang.” She bowed her head and smiled.  
“Nonsense! I looked over your credentials and resume. For someone so young your track record is impressive. You’ve busy since you graduated high school! I’d just like to get to know you more. Everyone has I’ve interviewed so far doesn’t seem as passionate. So, I have quite a number of questions for you, so bear with me.” Mr. Bang proceeded to interview her for the next hour. His questions ranged from her experiences from her prior company to her passion for music and marketing, he left no stone unturned. He even asked trivia questions about the BigHit to see if she knew her stuff. “Well, Ms. Kim. I’ll say it. I’m intrigued. I have one last question for you, and we’re done for today.”  
“Of course, sir. Go ahead.” She felt like this interview was going accord to plan. This could be it!  
Mr. Bang chuckled. “It’s an easy one. What motivates you to wake up the everyday morning?”  
Without any hesitation, she answered. “My daughter, sir. She’s my motivation for everything I do. She’s my world.”  
“I see.” Mr. Bang got up from his chair and stuck out his hand. “When you start?”  
The next week bright and early on a Monday, she dropped Ae-Cha off at summer day camp and went to BigHit. It was her first official day, she walked to the building heading straight for her new office. It was just past the cubicles of the other employees. The office was on the second floor, it was a plain white room with a large window that showed a view of the city. She smiled to herself as she unpacked her things. The first thing she placed on her desk was a picture of Ae-Cha. “I can’t believe I’m here. I have so many plans. I’m going to make you proud, ladybug. Mr. Bang says I can bring you with me sometimes. I’m so nervous. I’ve never had my own department before I hope everyone likes me.” She plopped down in her office chair and continued to talk to herself, turning to face the wall.   
“So, do you always talk to yourself?” The husky voice startled her.   
She chuckled and turned in the chair to see the face of the man. “Well, but I’m pretty sure everyone does.”   
“You’re right. Anyway, I saw you walking in and wanted to say hello. Welcome to BigHit.”   
“Thank you! Nice to meet you-” Speechless, she got up from her chair. “Oh… Namjoon… I mean Mr. Kim! I didn’t know it was you. Did you need something, sir?”  
“No, I saw you earlier. Like I said I just wanted to say hey.”   
“Right… Sorry. Nice to meet you. I’m excited to be here. Thank you for stopping by, sir.”  
“No, worries. You don’t have to be so formal you can call me Namjoon. Anyways, I have to get going but I’ll see you around.” Namjoon waved goodbye and went on his way.  
In the BTS Practice Room…  
The members of BTS were warming up before they started their dance rehearsal. The other week they had decided to spontaneously to the beach to relax and get away from the city. Their manager booked them at the closest hotel near the water and secured them rooms on the top floor. While they were there, they spent most of their time in their rooms enjoying their downtime. One day they figured that it would be a good idea to go to the beach. Namjoon and his members were lounging on the private beach near the hotel. To Namjoon’s surprise, a little girl with long black pigtails wearing an orange flowery one-piece and sunhat had wandered to where they were. She asked him if she could have the shells that were next to Jimin. “There for my mom. Can I please have them? She likes red.”   
Of course, Namjoon gave the girl the shells before walking her back to the entrance. “You shouldn’t go too far from your mom. Where is she?”  
“She’s that lady over there in the black swimsuit.” Ae-Cha's mom was yelled for her frantically.  
Namjoon shook his head. “Well hurry now. She’s worried.”  
“Okay, thanks mister bye.” Ae-Cha run off and joined her mom. “MOM! Look what I found!”  
Namjoon chuckled as he watched the girl reunite with her mother. “Cute kid…”  
After the encountered Namjoon hadn’t seen the women since until today.  
“So, was it the same woman you saw at the beach?” Taehyung asked.  
Namjoon sat in silence for a moment before answering. “I think it is… She was a bit far, but I think it’s her. She seems nice, I just talked to her. She’s very beautiful up close.”  
Over the rest of the summer, Namjoon found himself going down to the marketing department every other morning. He found Ms. Kim intriguing. They slowly development somewhat of an awkward friendship. When they spoke, it was mostly about how their day was going, any future projects, and random topics Namjoon could think of to keep talking to her longer. He would always bring her a snack from the vending machine when he had time, and no one was around to see.  
One evening she was in her office and Namjoon knocked on the door. “You’re still here? Shouldn’t you be getting home to your daughter?”  
“I know… I’m usually never late. She should be fine, her dad has her. I told him I’d be a little late today.” She said as she organized her documents. “I’m excited about the project coming up. It fits TXT perfectly.”  
Namjoon grinned. “Well, I’m sure they’ll love it. Anyway, I better get going. Don’t stay too late, okay?”  
“Trust me, I won’t. I promised her we’d bake cookies tonight. She’s excited to start school next week.” Namjoon stood in the doorway, pondering whether or not to ask her out. “Did you need something, Namjoon?”  
“Oh… No. Have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” When Namjoon back to the house he was greeted by Hosoek and Yoongi.   
Hosoek nudged him on the shoulder. “So, did you ask her out yet or not?”  
“It’s not the right time. Ae-Cha is starting school soon and she’s busy. Maybe another time” Namjoon went into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. “Plus, I don’t want to take too much time away from her daughter. It’d be weird having another man around. She loves her dad and I don’t want to step on any toes.”  
Yoongi sipped on his whiskey. “She’s not married anymore. It’s not like she’s cheating or anything. Having one dinner isn’t going to kill either of you. She seems like your type.”  
“When the time is right. I can wait…” Hosoek and Yoongi left the subject alone and went into the other room.  
“He doesn’t want that little girl hating him…” Hosoek chuckled.  
Yoongi agreed. “I mean… I kind of get it. If her daughter hates him it’s game over. He has mentioned wanting to be a dad at some point. Let’s just support him. I think Ae-Cha would be lucky to have him.”


	4. Who Is This Guy?

Mid-September   
“Mom how come I can do to dad’s after school, it’s Friday?” School had started only for two months and I love my new school and new friends. But today I was supposed to go to dad’s, but mom picked me up instead. Ever since I started going to school it was always mom picking me up but sometimes, I got lucky and my dad’s manager, Mr. Kwang, would get me. Mom has his cellphone on speed dial, he has to check in when he picks me up, and when I get to Dad's. At first, she thought it wasn’t a great idea but sometimes when dad was free, I wanted to go. I begged for a whole day to get her to let me go.  
“Today’s isn’t a good day today. He’s going to be busy and can’t watch you. I have a meeting today, but when I’m done, we can go out and eat. Sound good?” Mom is always busy at work, but she’s so good at it. Mom says that she’s in charge of a bunch of people, that’s why she brings me to work sometimes. She lets me hang out in her office. I have my spot in her office where I do my homework and draw. Everyone always says hello to me when I come!  
“Yeah... After I do my homework can I please watch videos of dad on your phone?” My mom always says yes because she knows I’m super smart. I love school, I’ve been in gifted classes since I started going. My mom’s number one rule: school first then play.  
She laughed. “Yes, smartypants, when your homework is done you may use your my phone.”  
When we got to my mom’s office she kissed me on the forehead and went straight to her meeting. I made myself comfy and sat at my desk. My homework didn’t take me too long to do, so I went onto YouTube and typed on “NCT Doyoung”. People always make funny videos of my dad, but I like to watch his music videos more, “Timeless” is one of my top songs. But I think “From Home” is my new favorite. Everyone sings so beautifully in the video.   
Mom’s meeting is taking longer than I thought… I’m so bored. I could only play on her phone for so long. I wonder if there are any snacks around here. I got up from my desk and walked into the hallway outside of my mom’s department. The building wasn’t super huge, it didn’t take long for me to find a room with snacks. I’ve never been outside mom’s office either, it felt cool to explore the place. When I entered the room there was a bunch of different snacks laid out on the table. “Those look good!” As I reached for the bag of chips, the other snacks came toppling of the counter and landed on the floor. “Oh no… This isn’t good.” Just then I hear a door crack open. Someone else was here… Now I’m in real trouble!   
The man smiled at me and chuckled. “Looks like someone made a mess. Would you like me to help you clean this up?”  
“Yes, please. I’m sorry…” The man nodded and helped me set the snacks back onto the counter. “I’m sorry, sir.”  
“No worries. Say, you’re Ms. Kim’s daughter, right?” I shook my head. “I’m friends with your mom. I think she’s still in that meeting. What’re you doing wandering around with here?”  
I giggled. “To be honest, I finished my homework and got bored, also a little hungry. I finish the fruit my mom gave me in the car… I just wanted to explore. I’m always in her office.”  
“At least you’re honest. I see, tell you what, now that this mess is cleaned, we could grab a few more snacks and head back to your mom’s office. She should be done soon. I’ll wait with you, so you’re not bored, okay?” I agreed with him.  
When we got back to my mom’s office, he sat in the spinning chair at the front of her desk. I sat in the other one next to him. “So, mister, what’s your name? I’m Ae-Cha. I think I’ve seen your face in stores but I’m not sure.”  
“Nice to meet you, Ae-Cha. I’m Kim Namjoon. Your mom talks about you a lot. There’s a bunch of pictures on her desk of you.” Namjoon smiled.  
“Yeah, she takes a lot of pictures of me.” Namjoon had the same last name as my dad, weird… He was nice though. He went on to ask me all about school, what kind of foods I liked and other things. Namjoon was kind and funny. He seemed like a real gentleman, too. I don’t think I’ve ever a met guy friend of moms. The only friend she talks to is that lady daddy’s friend is dating… Uncle Johnny and his girlfriend are so cute together. She comes over sometimes and has girls’ night with mom. Mom’s friend is super sweet. She always brings me something when she comes home from traveling. I hope they stay together!  
“Ae-Cha, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be that long… We can go to dinner now.” Mom paused. “Namjoon, what’re you doing in here?”  
“Just keeping this little one out of trouble.” He laughed and looked over at me. “Ae-Cha?”  
“Right… I’m sorry mom. I got bored and left your office. I went to look for snacks and I knocked some down but it’s okay. He helped me clean up!” I walked up and hugged her. “I’m sorry…”  
She smiled at me. “Well, I can’t be mad because you were honest and take responsibility. It’s okay, monkey.”  
“She’s a good kid. I guess I should get going… I didn’t want her to be alone. She’s fun to talk to.” He walked up and looked at my mom in the eyes. “You look beautiful today.”  
“Oh, thank you.” She blushed. “I hope there’s something I can do for you, thank you for keeping her company.” Mom spoke in a higher tone. Does she like him?  
He laughed. “Would I be asking too much if I asked you to get dinner tonight?”  
“Oh… That sounds nice but I promised Ae-Cha we’d have dinner tonight. Maybe another time?” Hearing him ask seemed to make mom blushed.  
Namjoon chuckled. “No worries, it can be all three of us… Ae-Cha can pick where we go if she wants. Or do you two have anywhere in mind? Ae-Cha can I have dinner with you ladies?”  
I nodded. “Sure. Me and mom were thinking Chinese tonight … Do you know anywhere good?”  
“I believe I do…” Namjoon took us to a quiet Chinese restaurant that was on top of a roof, it was just us. During dinner, he made pretty good conversation. He answered all my questions about his job, and he let me order dessert! But even though he was talking to me he kept looking over at my mom. She pulled out her phone and showed him the pictures from the beach we took. I got from my chair so I could look around the roof. Mom told me to stay where she could see me. I kind of heard them talking but it was too hard to make out.


	5. Namjoon's Confession

Namjoon sipped on water. “So, can I tell you the truth about something?”  
“Sure, what is it?” Namjoon went on to tell her about how he and his group members went to the beach and a little daughter somewhat wandered her way on their area of the beach. “So, she was with you that day?”  
“Yeah, when I walked her back to the entrance you were screaming your head off. Just that one encounter I could tell she has a huge heart. Did you like the shells she brought you?” He joked.  
She nodded. “They’re displayed on one of the shelves in my office.”  
“So, if you didn’t mind me asking… Of course, you can say no. Do you think you’d want to go out with me again, just us?” Namjoon placed his hand on her’s. “If you’d like and it’s okay with your daughter, I would love to get closer with you. If it gets to a point where it could go somewhere, I’d talk to Mr. Bang. If you’re interested…If you want time to think about it that okay. I know you and Ae-Cha are a package deal.”  
“You feel that way… It’s all sounds too good to be true. Aside from having a relationship with me, you’re going to have to develop one with my daughter. Are you up for that? Plus, at some point you’re going to have to meet her dad…” Ms. Kim nervously looked over at Ae-Cha sitting by the flowers.  
“I understand fully. Granted to did meet your kid before you. I know this shouldn’t be taken lightly. Maybe, all just of us can hang out casually. Whatever pace you want to go is fine. As for her dad, I’m willing to meet him anytime.” Namjoon was so positive and assuring. “I enjoyed getting to know you over the summer, I feel like I have a great connection with you. I would just like to expand on that more and see where it goes. You can tell her I’m just a friend if that makes you comfortable.”  
Ms. Kim sighed. “If we’re being honest… I appreciate you as a person very much. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you which is why I feel I need to tell you this.” She paused to take a breath. “I love my daughter. She’s my everything, so I’m always thinking about what’s best for her. Seeing as you already look like you’re developing a bond with her… I think you should know who her dad is. Are you sure you’re ready?”  
Namjoon scooted in close. “I’m all ears. Go ahead.”  
“I know you’ll understand…Ae-Cha’s dad… He’s Kim Doyoung from NCT.” Ms. Kim cringed. She’s never told anyone aside from Johnny’s girlfriend who Ae-Cha’s dad was. The only two people in NCT that knew were Taeil and Johnny. “I know it looks bad. We were young back then… Things happen. I’m honestly shocked no one from high school hasn’t blackmailed me yet. The music industry here is so cutthroat…”  
“Doyoung from NCT? I can honestly say I’m a bit taken back. While we were in your office Ae-Cha kept watching funny compilations videos of him while we were talking. I assumed she was a fan.” Namjoon leaned and put his arms around her. “I’m not one to judge anyone for their past. You’ve raised a beautiful and intelligent kid. I understand your worries… This life is hard, but I can promise you. I won’t let anything happen to you guys. So, if you want me to meet Doyoung at some point I’m open to it.”

*****

2 Weeks later….  
“Mom, is dad coming tonight? He promised he would?” Chuseok was one of my favorite holidays. Dad always came even if he was busy. But this year looked him he couldn’t make it… “I don’t want to get dressed if dad isn’t coming. He said he’d come…”  
“Monkey, please. Your grandparents are already on their way. Please put on your hanbok…” She frowned. “Okay, I’ll try and call dad one more time. If he answers you’re getting dressed. Do you understand me, young lady?” I nodded as she dialed on her cellphone. “Doyoung, where are you? Your parents are almost here? Thank God! Okay, please tell Ae-Cha, please.”  
She handed me the phone. “Dad? Where are you?”  
“Hey, honey, I’m trying my best to leave. I am. I might be late. Please put your hanbok on. I’ll be there soon; I’m trying to leave. I love you, monkey. I have to go now, okay.” He hung up. I handed the phone back to my mom and looked her in the eyes.   
“Dad says he’s coming might be late. I’m sorry for being rude mom…” She hugged me tightly. “I’ll go get dressed now.”  
“Thank you, sweetie.” Just then there was a knock at the door. “I’ll answer the door. Go get dressed so I can do your hair.”   
*****

As Ae-Cha went to her room to change, she answered the door. The person at the door put Ms. Kim in a good mood. “Oh my God. You came! I thought you weren’t coming. Be honest do you know what the guys are doing? Doyoung has never been late… Ae-Cha had a fit just before you got here.” She hugged Johnny’s girlfriend. “I thought you were spending today with your parents?”  
“I thought so too. We spent this morning together so it’s fine. I also wanted to come over and see the new place! It’s beautiful! It’s so most spacious! Maybe you can get Ae-Cha that puppy she’s been wanting!” Ms. Kim tapped her on the shoulder. “Also, no… I texted Johnny but he hasn’t answered. I don’t know what they’re doing. I was planning no seeing him tonight either. I’m just as in the dark.”  
When Ae-Cha’s grandparents got to the house the evening sped by fast. Dinner went by smoothly; they played games and had a great time. Before it got too late Ae-Cha’s grandparents kissed her goodbye and left. Ae-Cha sat o in the living room waiting for Doyoung…  
“He’s so late… Maybe you can try calling him? Little pumpkin looks so sad…” Johnny’s girlfriend walked over to Ae-Cha and spoke in a soft voice. “Hey, Ae-Cha, I have a lot of fun with you tonight. But I have to get going. Can I have a hug, please?” Ae-Cha nodded her head. Johnny’s girlfriend squeezed her tightly. “You know I was saving this for when your dad got here, but I think you deserve it now.” She pulled out a rectangular purple box from her. “It’s a present for you and your dad. When he gets here you have to give him the other one, okay? Hold out your arm.” She opened the box and tied the bracelet around Ae-Cha’s wrist. “Blue is your favorite color, right?”  
Ae-Cha shook her nodded. “Yes… It’s dad’s favorite too. Thank you. I like it.”  
“You’re welcome, pumpkin. I have to go home right now but I’ll see you soon, okay?” She kissed Ae-Cha on the head and hugged Ms. Kim goodbye.   
It was just Ae-Cha and her mother alone in the apartment. During the evening she kept texting Doyoung, but her texts were left unseen. She sat with Ae-Cha on the couch until she got tired. Ae-Cha got ready for bed with a frown on her face, she wanted to be left alone. This was the one-holiday Doyoung never missed… That’s why it was Ae-Cha’s favorite. By midnight, she got a text from Doyoung. She opened the door. “You’re late…”  
“I’m sorry…” She invited him inside, wanting him to explain. “I’m sorry… I tried to leave on time. I did… Shooting took longer than I thought. Mr. Soo promised we’d all leave right after, but we had to do a bunch of retakes… The traffic –” His ex-wife cut him off.  
“Doyoung, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to… She’s in her room. I think you need to go in and see her. I’ll be out here cleaning up.” Doyoung hugged her and went to Ae-Cha’s room.  
He cracked the room open to find Ae-Cha still hugging her stuffed elephant. He shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed. Ae-Cha sat up. “Hey, dad…”  
“I’m so sorry, sweetie… I know how mad you are. Can I lay with? Can you tell me about your day? Mom said you two went to a festival today, grandma and grandpa were here for dinner…” Ae-Cha moved and moved to make room for Doyoung. “So, tell me about your day. I want to know everything.”  
“Why can’t you just live here… Why can’t you be with me every day? Everyone else at school talks about their parents. It’s not fair… I’m always with mom. Why can’t you guys just makeups and be together…” Ae-Cha's words broke Doyoung’s heart.  
Doyoung held her close. “It’s complicated, monkey. It has to be like this to keep you and mom safe. People might bother you a lot… I don’t want that. I try to be around as much as possible. Daddy’s job is hard. I’m doing my best, honey. I’m sorry… I want to be there as such as I can… I miss you all the time. I love you so much you know that. I want you to have the best.”  
“Mom says people don’t know who I am. That’s why I can’t tell anyone at school.” Ae-Cha started to cry. “I don’t care about money; I just want you to be with me. It’s just me and mom.”  
“Ae-Cha…” She pressed her face into her dad’s chest. “I’ll stay with you all night. I promise… I’m sorry.”  
Doyoung held Ae-Cha until she fell asleep. In the morning, Ae-Cha woke up in the arms of her dad. She didn’t want him to leave. Ae-Cha just laid there praying for him to stay. Of course, that didn’t last long… About an hour or two later, Mr. Soo came over to fetch Doyoung and bring him back to the dorm.   
Mr. Soo smiled at Ms. Kim. “Nice to see you two. You should come to SM sometime; it’s been a while! Have great guys! Let’s go Doyoung, we’re going to be busy today.”  
Doyoung hugged Ae-Cha and kissed her on the head. “I love you; I’ll see you soon, okay.”  
Ae-Cha was silent as he left out the door. “Why can’t he have a nice job like you… It’s not fair. I don’t want to see him for a while. He’s never around anyway…”  
“Well, you’re too smart for your own good sometimes… Listen, monkey, life is tough sometimes, but we can’t let it bring us down. Your dad loves you just remember that, okay? Don’t talk like that.” She picked up Ae-Cha and set her on the kitchen corner. “It’s Saturday, it’s you and me all day. After we stop by my job, we can do whatever you want all day. Anything!”  
“Anything?” Her mom nodded. “Okay… I’ll get ready. Can I wear the purple dress grandma bought me?”  
“Yes! You can wear whatever you want. Honey, you always pick out your clothes. We can get pastries on the way. I’ll take us to the place with those peach tarts you like?” Ae-Cha hugged her mom. They got ready for the day and left the apartment by 10:30 AM. As promised, they stop by their favorite bakery and drove straight to BigHit.   
As they walked in members of the staff greeted them warmly, some even complimented Ae-Cha's new dress! This put her in a better mood than earlier. When they got to the marketing department, Ms. Kim opened the door to her office. “Can you hang out in here for a bit? I’m just going to be over there in that room with my team. So, if you need anything come get me, okay? No wandering off please. Thirty minutes tops than we can get lunch.”  
“Okay, I’ll stay right here. I promise.” Her mom hugged her and went off to her meeting. Ae-Cha sat in the spinning chair. “She said thirty minutes tops… I can wait.”  
Just then, Ae-Cha heard footsteps with little chatter coming towards the office. The door was wide open she so could see who it was. “Hey, Ae-Cha, nice to see you again. How are you today?”  
“Hey, Mr. Namjoon! I’m okay, I’m just waiting for my mom. She’s in the other room over there, we going to get lunch when she’s done.” Ae-Cha hopped out of the chair and stuck her hand out. “Nice to see you again too. How are you?”  
Namjoon shook her. “I’m doing fine. We came in for a bit to work this morning, but we’re done now.”  
“She’s so cute! Look at the face! I like your hair.” Taehyung smiled “I’m Kim Taehyung.”  
“Hello, I’m Kim Ae-Cha. Nice to meet you all.” The members of BTS entered her mother’s office and began to chat with her. “So, my mom says you all are talented. We listen to you in the car sometimes. I like that song… Dynamite?”  
Jimin laughed. “Do you know all the words?”  
“Yes!” Ae-Cha smiled. “Me and my mom sing in the car all the time.” She began to sing a verse of the song, the members joined in. They were in her office for some time before Ms. Kim came back with a confused looking on her face.  
“Oh, my goodness. Hey guys!” She peered around. “Wow… all seven of you are in my office. I wasn’t expecting this. This is my daughter, Ae-Cha. But I guess you’ve already met. I could hear you while I was walking up.”  
“She’s adorable, Ms. Kim! She’s a good singer. Sorry, we took over your office. It’s nicely decorated. I like Ae-Cha’s little desk.” Jin exclaimed as he walked to the door.  
“We better get going,” Jungkook interjected. “Have a great day, Ms. Kim. See you next time, Ae-Cha!”   
Ae- Cha gave Jungkook a five high. “See you next time!”   
The member all filed out of her office behind Jin, all except for Namjoon. Two weeks ago, when he had asked Ms. Kim if she would be interested in romantically seeing him. Although, Namjoon had managed to state his case and say things right things she was hesitant. She told him she needed some time which he respected. He had been giving her space.  
Dating another idol… No offense to Johnny’s girlfriend, who was her best friend, it all sounded like drama. Lord, with everything Ms. Kim had heard from Johnny’s girlfriend, her anxiety was raised. It’s all so awkward… If she started dating Namjoon, she’d have to deal with Yoongi, maybe. Then Doyoung and Johnny are friends…. It all just seemed like one of those Wattpad stories middles schoolers wrote. Ms. Kim loves her best friend so much but… How the hell is that dense? Granted, even though she’s had a good amount of heartbreak she seems to be happy with Johnny. Ms. Kim thought the world of her friend. But this was her life, it’s a risk… Is it a common thing for two grown women to both be mentally stable at the same time?  
Namjoon walked up to Ms. Kim but turned his head to see Ae-Cha. “You ladies look very beautiful today. I’ll see you next time, Ae-Cha!” He then turned to face Ms. Kim. “Enjoy your Saturday. I know I will.”  
Before he could leave, she tapped him on the shoulder. “Are you doing anything for the rest of the day? I mean if you’re not too busy… Ae-Cha and I were going to get lunch. Like, if you wanted to –”   
Namjoon cut her off. “I’d love to join with you guys if Ae-Cha is okay with it.”  
“You can come!” Ae-Cha walked to them. “You seem nice, so you can pick where we eat.”  
Her mom shook her head. “Okay, I guess we better get going than?”  
“Sounds good! I’ll text the others, they can go home without me. I rode with them in the company van. Since we’re taking your car did you want to drive? I have my license with me, so you can relax. I can drive.” She nodded. “Okay, let’s get going. Ae-Cha, I think I know a place you might like.”  
BTS Group Chat   
Joon: Hey guys! Go home without me. I’ll be back later   
Hobi: Omg you finally asked her out! Good job bro!  
Yoongi: Have fun lol  
Tae: Awww… Okay! See you!  
Jiminie: So sweet! Be good to Ae-Cha, she’s so cute!  
Kookie: YES! Don’t stay out too late man… lol >,<  
Jin: FINALLY!!!!! Lol O.O  
Namjoon took the girls to a family-owned brunch restaurant. He stopped by everyday other weekend and chat with the old man that ran the place. Mr. Choi was good about keeping Namjoon’s privacy. Ae-Cha and her mother had never been there before, so she asked Namjoon to order for her. Luckily, for Namjoon he remembered what some of Ae-Cha’s favorite was. When the food got to the table, she was surprised at what he had chosen for her. It was a small stack of mixed-berry fluffy pancakes, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs with a chia seed parfait on the side. Namjoon looked over at her while she ate. “I tried… I hope you like it. You like orange juice too, right?”  
“I do. You remembered? Thank you very much. You made a good choice. I like it!” This was a relief for Namjoon. The rest of brunch by fast, after they paid the bill Ms. Kim excused her to go to the restroom. It was only Namjoon and Ae-Cha at the table.   
Ae-Cha had always been a curious and straightforward child. She was in gifted classes for a reason. Too smart for her own good yet understanding. Since it was only her and her mother most of the time, she’d been taught to be observant first before speaking to her mind. Kim Ae-Cha, although stubborn sometimes, was self-aware. Ever since her mom started working at BigHit she’s noticed a change. Mom always kind of walked around with a chip on her shoulder but the chip seemed to have disappeared. Since Ae-Cha could understand she knew why her parents weren’t together anymore. Over the years, growing up the way she did, when Doyoung did come home everything seemed fine. She often wished that they would get back together but she knew her mom moved on. But, from what she’s seen… Namjoon seemed to make her mom happy. Every day during summer she’d come home with a slight smile… Ae-Cha considered her mom to be her best friend.  
Ae-Cha sat up straight in her seat and looked Namjoon in the eyes. “Hey… Mr. Namjoon can I ask you something? It's important.”  
“Of course, Ae-Cha. Ask me anything, Also you can just can me Namjoon. What’s up?” Namjoon placed his phone in his pocket and leaned in. “What’s with the serious face? Are you okay?”   
“I guess… It’s a simple question. Namjoon do you have feelings for my mom?” Ae-Cha sipped her orange. “Because I can tell. I mean… You’re not really trying to hide it if you were trying to.”  
“Well, since you’re being so straightforward, I can answer that very easily.” Namjoon smiled. “I do… I’d love to get to know her more. She’s a beautiful person… Very smart and funny. But, if you’re not okay with it I understand. Your mom would choose you over anything in the world.”  
“I see, I just don’t want her getting hurt. Your job is just like my dad’s though… He’s barely around…” Ae-Cha trailed off.  
“I understand where you’re coming come… Well, if you give me a chance, I’d love you to prove myself to you. If you’re okay with me being with your mom, I’m not only with her but you too.” Namjoon sat back. “With your permission, Ae-Cha, I’d love to date your mother. Honestly, I’m at an age where I start to think about the future. I genuinely feel that with you and your mom.”  
Ae-Cha wiped her eye. “You must really like my mom… You sound like you know what you want.”  
“Hey, I like you too. You’re a good kid. I know I can never be your dad but if you want me to try I’ll try my best.” Namjoon felt like a did the best he could. Everything was up to Ae-Cha.  
Ae-Cha smirked. “Alright. You get one chance, don’t mess it up. Okay?”  
“I’ll do my best, Ae-Cha. I promise.” Just then Ae-Cha’s mom turned the corner and came back to the table. “Hey guys, sorry. I ran into the owner’s wife and we started chatting. Anyway, I’m ready to go now. Ae-Cha, did you want to pick a gift out today? Grandpa’s birthday is next week?”  
Ae-Cha shook her head. “Yeah, I still want to go.”  
Namjoon slipped on his hat and mask as they walked for the door. Ae-Cha got in between them and held both their hands. “Let’s go!”  
The rest of the day went by fast; Ae-Cha didn’t feel as weird with Namjoon being around. She watched her mom interact with him during the dinner… It made her happy.


	6. Mom's Boyfriend

Ae-Cha’s Diary   
Oct. 31, 2020  
Dear diary,  
My mom officially has a new boyfriend… At first, I think it would be weird but it’s not. Mom said not to tell dad yet cause she wanted to tell him, but I get it. Namjoon treats my mom like a queen and it’s only been a month, I think. Anyway, he’s really nice to me too… He said he was coming over tonight for Halloween after we got back from Jiyoung’s Halloween party. I got to see dad this morning for breakfast, but he had to go to his work Halloween party tonight. I wish I could go with him… But I can’t. It’s okay though I get to hang out with mom and Namjoon and watch movies all night. It’s kind of weird… It’s hasn’t been that long, but I liked I got used to him already. I mean, is that weird?  
Anyway…I’m happy he’s with mom all day. He’s making her smile. They have been going out on real dates! When they go out Uncle Johnny’s girlfriend comes over and hangouts with me. She and mom told me not to tell Uncle Johnny about Namjoon. I guess adults just need more time to figure things out but it’s okay.   
Til next time diary, Ae-Cha :D   
When mom and I got back for trick or treating, Namjoon texted had my mom asking about the kind of pizza we wanted, he was on the way. I changed out of my costume and got into my unicorn onesie then went into the living room to pick out a movie on DisneyPlus. “Mom, can we watch the Corpse Bride?”  
“That’s fine. Honey, can you come here and help me with this please?” I put the remote done to go into the kitchen. We got home pretty early from my friend’s Halloween party, so mom made a few of my favorite desserts. “Just put these on the table for me please.”  
Within minutes Namjoon was at door. “Hey guys, I’m here.”  
I run-up to the door, when I opened it was my eyes widen. “Come in!” Ae-Cha paused “What is that… Is that your onesie?”  
“I thought he would be a fit. There weren’t too many I liked so this was it.” Ae-Cha led Namjoon into the kitchen. “Hey, honey…”  
Mom turned around nearly sipping out her drink. “Joon… What is that? Why”  
“Ae-Cha said the same thing at door… Does no one is this house like Minions?” Namjoon set the pizza down and went over kiss my mom on the cheek. “You two look cute!”  
“Thank you! I’m a unicorn and mom’s a dragon. We bought these last week, they were on sale. So, we have food and onesies. Can we eat in the living room and start watching movies please?” I said all this as I stuffed a red velvet cupcake into her mouth. “We can watch Corpse Bride.”  
Namjoon and my mom gave each other a look before agreeing. We sat on the couch watching Halloween movies and playing games for a while. Around ten o’clock we remember the door and my mom went to answer it. “Monkey, I’m here!”  
The voice… Dad! When he walked into the living room and I got up to hug him. “Dad! You’re here… I thought you had to be at work. What happened?”  
“It ended early… I wanted to surprise you. Happy Halloween, princess.” Dad looked over and saw Namjoon sitting on the floor. He got up right away, dad had the weirdest look on his face.   
“Doyoung, nice to finally meet you.” He and my dad awkwardly shook hands. “We have pizza still. Are you hungry?”  
“Sure, I could use a drink too if you have anything?” They both went to the table and sat there in silence. Is dad mad or?”  
My mom came up from behind me. “Honey, can you do to room please?”  
“Okay, mom. Is dad going to stay?” She nodded and I went to my room.

******

Doyoung found himself staring at Namjoon, his ex-wife sat in the middle. “You know when you told me you started dating… I wasn’t expecting this. I also knew you worked at BigHit, but I really wasn’t expecting this. I mean it’s our life, date who you want… But, is it that serious to where he’s already met our daughter? I’m confused…” He looked over at her.  
“Well, if I’m allowed to say something,” Namjoon interjected. “I have the utmost respect for your family. I wouldn’t do anything to put them at risk ever. Mr. Bang is well aware of what’s going. As for the pace for this relationship, I let them decide. Ae-Cha asked if I wanted to come over. If you’re offended in any kind of way, I hope we can get past it.”  
“Well, seeing as you’ve already met my child. She’s the one who invited you tonight, I guess I have nothing to angry.” Doyoung looked at his ex-wife. “I didn’t mean to speak that way… I’m sorry.”  
Ae-Cha sat in her room for twenty minutes…She couldn’t hear a thing they were talking about. When she came out, they said she could watch one more movie before going to bed for the night. She felt a weird energy in the room as she sat next to dad. Ae-Cha had no idea what she was in for.  
The next few months felt strange. Ae-Cha always wondered what her parents and Namjoon talked about that night. After that day, Doyoung found himself fighting with managers, Mr. Soo and Mr. Kwang.  
December  
“Doyoung, we’ve had the same routine for years. You’ve finally saved up and now you have your own place. Ae-Cha is going to one of the best schools, that you’re paying half the tuitions for, you’re a great provider.” Mr. Soo had been trying to ease Doyoung’s mind for the hour in his hotel room. They have been in Japan for a week doing fan events and promoting Resonance Part 2. All twenty-three members were so excited about seeing their Japanese fans.  
“I don’t understand why you can’t just say that we’ll be home in time for Christmas. It’s literally in four days. I just want to know if I can go home… I’m so stupid. I don’t even know why I always let you talk me into so many things.” Doyoung began to get flustered “Because of you, I’ve missed so much. She’s was right… I was too blind to see it now. You’ve been manipulating me for years…”  
Mr. Soo was stunned yet intrigued. He remained calm. “Mr. Kim, it’s just us. I only think you should watch how you talk to me. I’ve done everything in my power to keep your family a secret. NCT has thrived all these years with me in charge.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I wonder… “NCT 127 Kim Doyoung has a Secret Love Kid?” How do you think the fans will react? They can be quite nasty especially those crazy ones… It would suck if people knew where your family lived.” Mr. Soo unlocked his phone and started his scrolled through. “Ae-Cha looks so cute in that unicorn onesie you bought her… Tell me this, Mr. Kim, you’ve been blind for this long… Why are you worrying all of a sudden? Is mom dating someone new, now someone’s feeling insecure? You chose to be an absent father… Working all the time not having enough time for your own child. So young and dumb…Now you have a fan sign in three hours, go eat and rest.” Doyoung was speechless. He had nothing else to say… He felt so weak. When we got back to his suite a few of the members were hanging with Taeil and Johnny. Yuta run-up to Doyoung to hug him. Doyoung shoved him away and shut the door to his part of the suite.  
Johnny got up from the floor and asked everyone to leave. Only he and Taeil were the only ones who knew about his ex-wife and Ae-Cha. Johnny opened the door to find Doyoung seating on the edge of his bed with tears in his tears. “Doyoung, what happened… You were with Mr. Soo for a while.”  
“I’m fucked… I’ve been so stupid for so long. I let Mr. Soo make all the decisions for me and I went with it… All of it. I thought he was a friend. He made me believe hiding my family was a safe choice. Now he has all the power.” Doyoung’s head was spinning…  
Taeil sat next to him. “I knew something like this would happen. You knew it too… SM gives that man too much credit. He’s like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I think he has something on of us… Johnny, you would know. He found about your girlfriend…”  
“What? What happened?” Doyoung’s eyes widen. “You guys were so happy and in a place.”  
“We were…” Johnny plopped down in the desk chair across from Taeil. “He found out about her prior dating history. I don’t know… But he found about her and Lucas and Yoongi. I had no choice… I had to scare her away. He was going to make her look like a whore and a sasaeng… I honestly think he has people in high places, I didn’t want her getting hurt.”  
“Mr. Soo has something on everyone then… He’s been managing us for so long, he knows our secrets.” Doyoung could feel his heart racing. “He knows about Ae-Cha… We have to stop him.”  
The rest of the time in Japan went back slowly… Doyoung, Taeil, and Johnny managed to weave their way through all twenty of the NCT members trying to find out if Mr. Soo had any more dirt on everyone. He did… Even though it took a lot of convincing Doyoung managed to get all of the members to write a statement about what Mr. Soo has been doing to them. They all knew that this would lead to a scandal, but Mr. Soo had to be stopped. When they got back to Seoul, Doyoung went straight to SM’s CEOs. He presented the statement and plead his case.   
Mr. Han and Mr. Nam were horrified… Years of secrets were just spilled out in front of them without warning. Mr. Soo was one of their best managers at the company, he’d been there for years. Hearing this disgusted them. Who knows what other idols from SM he had blackmail on…?  
“Doyoung, these allegations are serious… If they are true, we need to be discreet about this. Based on everyone's testimonies… We have to meet with him and see further action.” Mr. Nam stated.  
Mr. Han shook his head. “I agree. NCT is one of our most valuable assets… Mr. Soo has to go. I’m going consult the legal department…” Mr. Han left the room, leaving only Doyoung and Mr. Nam.  
“Doyoung,” Mr. Nam spoke in a stern voice. “Looking at all these statements…. Reading over them all, the injustices Mr. Soo has over your members can be easily corrected, there’s nothing here too harsh. But, your’s…”  
“Yes, sir… I know it’s shocking…” Doyoung’s hand began to sweat.   
Mr. Nam shook his head. “I’m more disappointed… Somehow, you let Mr. Soo convince you it was a good idea to hide a seven old year girl. We could’ve handled that in another way… After we take legal action there’s no telling what could happen…”  
2021 January   
The next week SM silently proceeded with the legal hearing against Mr. Soo. Through a series of events, more SM artists came forward about what Mr. Soo had done to them. By the end of the week, Mr. Soo had been blacklisted and fired. Sadly, Mr. Soo also had friends in high places. To avoid going to jail for blackmail, embezzling, and extortion his lawyer cut a deal. He would be serving a five-year sentence in prison; he would be cut-off of all assets and afterward will be on strict parole. Although, this caused SM to question and reevaluate all members of staff. Mr. Kwang ended up coming forward as an accessory and was sentenced to a year of house arrest and blacklisted as well. All information gathered from Mr. Soo had been sealed. If any information he had were to get out it would result in a twenty-year prison sentence with no parole   
Shortly after all the sentencing, things at SM seemed more peaceful. The idols felt more comfortable coming to work and SM began having a more open line with them. Of course, this now meant at SM and NCT knew Doyoung had a child. Some members weren’t shocked, and some were happy but confused. The little daughter they’ve seen grow throughout the years was Doyoung’s daughter… Doyoung was now able to spend more time with Ae-Cha.


	7. Year Of Scandal

February 5, 2021  
For the first time in a while, my dad spent my entire birthday weekend with me! Either he would only come around for a few hours or be late. But, no! This time he was there the whole time. My mom and dad planned a whole weekend for my birthday! When we got to the hotel, we spend the afternoon just hanging out. Around dinner time, I started to wonder where Namjoon was… I went up to my mom while to was ordering us food. “Hey mom, was Namjoon coming? I asked him if wanted to come the other day when we were at your job.”  
“I think so, monkey. If anything, your actual birthday is tomorrow. We can call him later, okay?” She stroked my hair. “So, since this weekend is about you. You can pick dessert tonight. What would you like?”  
“Namjoon is coming?” My dad came out from his room but a towel over his head. “I thought it was just going to be us this weekend. No one told me…”  
“I told you I invited him, dad? Remember?” I had spent the previous weekend with Doyoung at his new apartment. We spent the weekend decorating my room! I went up to him while he was cooking dinner…My dad had never been the strongest at cooking, so he was probably paying more attention to the food than me. That explains it. “Dad I asked you last week. You said yes? Why can he come? He’s really nice. What’s wrong?”  
He sighed. “Nothing, honey. It’s fine. I guess I just forgot…”  
Moments later there was a knock at the door, my mom went to answer it. “Hey, Joon, too cold outside, huh?” She laughed.   
Namjoon removes his hat, mask, and his scarf. His face was a little red from the weather. “Yes, it’s freezing. But I’ll be better if we had some hot chocolate.” He looked over at me. “Hey, birthday princess! How are you! Doyoung, nice to see you!”  
I run up to Namjoon and hugged him. “Thank you for coming! I’m happy! Everyone’s here! We have breakfast with my grandparents this morning.”  
“That’s awesome!” He pulled out a bag from behind his back. “If it’s okay with your parents, you can open this early.”  
“Mom, Dad, can I open it?” They nodded their heads. “Oh, my goodness! I love it! Thank you! It even has the matching necklace! Can you please put it on me!”  
Namjoon laughed as he bent down. “I thought you’d like it! It’s the last book before the new one comes out; we can get started tonight and read a chapter or two.”  
Over the months Namjoon’s been dating it’s safe to say that she’s totally in love with him. It’s been maybe almost six months? I’ve never seen my mom so happy. She always pretends to not act all love struck because she says that it’s too soon. That’s such a lie… For years my mom was always obsessed with work and taking care of me. But now, someone’s taking care of her. Namjoon comes over all the time when he’s not busy. He spends me with me! When he’s over he helps me with my homework while mom’s cooking, that’s the one thing he’s not good at. We started this new folklore series together during Christmas break, reading together is our thing. He’s so smart. Namjoon even built a bookshelf for my room. Sometimes I feel bad because I wish my dad spent with me like Namjoon… I love my dad so much, but I’ve always felt like he’s was half-there in my life. So, it’s kind of weird having him around more now…   
The birthday weekend went by so fast! But, it’s okay. I’m just grateful for my parents and Namjoon all had a good time. It seemed like dad was starting to get used to Namjoon being around…   
In the afternoon we checked out from the hotel and got ready to leave. My mom was at the front desk and Namjoon was still packing, so it was just me and my dad in the parking lot. “Dad, I need to go to the bathroom. Can we go back inside?”  
“Sure thing, monkey.” We went back inside; the bathroom was right near the door down a hall. “I have to take this call, go in and come right back out please.”  
I nodded and went into the bathroom. When I came out two girls were washing their hands, they were wearing NCT shirts. “I like your shirt.”  
They both looked at me and smiled. “Aww… You’re so cute! DO you like NCT too? Who’s your favorite?”  
“I really love Doyoung. His voice is beautiful.” Of course, my favorite member would be my dad but Chenle was my other favorite.  
“I love that! A little NCTzen!” The girl to my left started to weird out… I told them goodbye and headed for the door. Suddenly, the other girl to my right put one hand around me and the other over my mouth. “Hurry! She’s really small, let’s get out of here. Put the tape on her mouth.”  
I felt one of them pick me up and a door open. I couldn’t see anything… All I could hear was my dad yelling my name. It was cold, we were outside. My legs and hand are tapped together… I am scared. “Ae-Cha!” It was Namjoon voice… It all went too quick before I knew it I hit the ground hard. The smell of cold, wet grass pressed again my face. “She’s over here! Check if she’s okay.”  
“Oh my god, honey! I’m here!” Mom! I could feel her untying rope off my hands and legs. She removed the blindfold and untapped my mouth. Mom cried as wrapped her arms around me. “Sickos… You’re never leaving my side again.”   
In front of me, I saw my dad and Namjoon pinning down the girls that tried to take me. Their faces were exposed, and people started to take pictures… The hotel security came out to the parking and handcuffed the girls… They yelled and kicked at the security while looking directly at me and mom. One of them screaming at us and call us rude words… Mom covered my ears. Dad and Namjoon came over to us, Namjoon covered my face with his mask, he picked me up and took me inside. All four of us sat in the lobby.  
The police showed up moments, from where I was sitting, I could see the red and blue lights pulling up. Officers came inside to questions the hotel staff and my parents, even Namjoon. He stood in front of me the entire, I felt eyes everywhere… I want to go home.   
When everything was over the policemen told us, it was okay to go home. Namjoon and dad were upfront while my mom sat with me. It was a silent ride home… As soon as we got back home my mom sent off with dinner and told me to stay in my room. The only thing I could hear was my parents fighting…

*****

“You were supposed to be watching her! A business call could’ve waited! This is your fault; I leave you alone for 10 minutes… You’re lucky Nam –” Ms. Kim was outraged.  
Namjoon pulled her back and tried to calm her. “It’s no one’s… We’re lucky they didn’t make off with Ae-Cha. Doyoung tackled the first one down, I’m grateful that I came out at the right time. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people taking photos… So, let’s just prepared for whatever is going to happen next.”  
Doyoung frowned. “Great, I end one potential scandal just for another to happened… This is my fault. That girl I tackled down… I think Mr. Soo sent her. She kept saying “he was right about you” and “that you’re a liar”. We should lawyer up now, both SM and BigHit … We have to work as a team if we're going to get through this.”  
The rest of the month was insane but, in the end, people finally knew the truth. Mr. Soo’s sentence was changed from five years to fifty to life with no chance of parole. Along with all of his other charges attempted kidnapping and conspiracy were now added. The other girls were charged with attempted kidnapping and premeditated murder. During the trial with Mr. Soo, evidence was found in one of the cars registered to one of the girls. Along with a photo of Ae-Cha from Halloween, the police from bleach, a large plastic tarp, and a knife. They confessed to had a prior arrangement with Mr. Soo, he would supply information and items used by NCT, like tissues and old clothing, and they would do his dirty work. They told the judge that before he went to prison, he instructed him to follow Doyoung.   
The headlines were buzzing, photos were taken by the people that day Ae-Cha was almost kidnapping circulated throughout the internet. SM and BigHit did their best to have most photos removed but they could only do so much… Everyone knew the truth about Ae-Cha and her mom. It began to be too much they ended up moving and taking Ae-Cha out of school and putting her into online classes inside. At some point, Doyoung and Namjoon both decided that they should put out a statement explaining the prior history between Doyoung and Ae-Cha’s mom until now, Namjoon’s relationship with her as and their current situation. The news tabloids kept assuming and spreading false lies like Ae-Cha actually being Namjoon’s daughter or Ae-Cha’s mom being a crazy obsessed fan. Things got so bad people kept sends her death threats to SM and Bighit… She and Ae-Cha couldn’t even leave the house.  
While drafting the statement Namjoon mentioned this. “The statement needs to be short and standard. No personal details, just a summary and that’s into. But, no more lies. It needs to be enough for everyone to understand but we can’t give them too many.”

Hello, this is Kim Doyoung and Kim Namjoon:  
These past two months have been stressed and chaotic. There have been many false rumors and allegations, but we want to clear the air. We want to give you the truth, no more lies. This will be the first and last statement we will be making regarding the situation everyone has come to know. Any slander or any kind of harassment will result in legal action.  
Doyoung: The little girl everyone has come to know is my biological child. Her mother and I were together in prior years before I joined SM. We no longer together, but we work together and co-parent. She’s is a wonderful mother to our child. I love my family.  
Namjoon: Although, I’ve known this family in a short amount of time I love them like my own. The little daughter is not my child, but I love her like she is. I also the utmost love and respect for my mother. She is the woman I’ve been seeing.  
We please ask for no more questions about either of the situation. Please respect our private lives and family. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting us through this time. We will be taking a short break and will return soon.  
-Kim Doyoung and Kim Namjoon  
March 25, 2021

The same day they put out their joint statement, Namjoon and Doyoung told SM and Bighit that they needed time away and to be with the people who needed them the most. They went to the new gated apartment complex where the girls had been for the past month. They haven’t left the house in so long… Ae-Cha was going stir-crazy. When Doyoung and Namjoon walked through the door they found Ae-Cha and her mom in their pajamas making brownies. Ae-Cha got down from the chair to run up to them both. She hugged them. “You came back!”  
“Of course, we did monkey! Why wouldn’t we?” Doyoung picked her picked up and kissed her on the cheek. “Did you eat yet? We brought your favorite chicken from the place you like.”   
“Nope, not yet.” Ae- Cha laughed.  
Namjoon pulled the bag from behind his back. “Good cause we bought a lot!”  
They all sat down at the table and enjoyed dinner. Ae-Cha asked her dad if he could teach her a new dance, leaving her mom and Namjoon alone. It had been a while since they’ve had any time alone, Doyoung told him that he’d take care of Ae-Cha for the evening. “Why don’t you take her somewhere for the night? I can watch Ae-Cha, she finally got used to me around actually being around. I would love to have a father-daughter night. After everything, they’ve been through… I think they need this. But it would be nice to spend time with my child alone. No offense, but it’s just she’s always with you guys.”  
Since Halloween Doyoung and Namjoon grow somewhat closer as friends. Namjoon was dating the mother of his child. Doyoung knew for a while that she moved on from him a long time ago… Throughout the years he dreamt of being a family but after seeing her with Namjoon Ae-Cha’s birthday weekend, it made sense. Doyoung wanted to just focus on being a better father to Ae-Cha. He wanted to be more in her life, but sometimes he felt like he was competing with Namjoon. Ae-Cha talked about him so much when she would come to his apartment. At some point, she even asked her dad if Namjoon and her mother got married would it be okay to call him dad. Ae-Cha had given the other blue bracelet, Johnny’s ex-girlfriend had given her on Chuseok, to Namjoon. Doyoung wore Ae-Cha’s bracelet. She wanted them to be matching since it felt like she had two dads.  
As she finished the dishes Namjoon came up from behind and held her tight. He kissed her on the back of her neck and pressed his face against hers. “Something on your mind?”  
She turned to face him. “It’s just a lot…” She sighed. “I just wanted part of my life to be normal. Aside Ae-Cha’s dad being Doyoung of NCT, my life was normal. It was just me and my daughter, a job that I loved… Now, people know my face… They know Ae-Cha’s face. I’m too scared to leave the house. Everything was fine. Before….”  
Namjoon pulled her in closer and pressed his lips on her forehead. “Everything was easier before you started dating me?”  
“I didn’t mean it like that… Joon. I just think it’s a lot. I just wanted to know if … Agh!” She flustered. Ms. Kim had always been in control. After having Ae-Cha she promised herself that she’d be strong and that nothing bad would ever happen to them. She would always have the answer but this time she didn’t know what was going to happen… “I’m supposed to have it all together. Ae-Cha looks up to me, mom always knows the answers. I’m mad at myself… When I was younger, I was brave now I’m always scared.”  
He placed his hand on her cheek. “Somethings are going to be out of control… That’s just life. Even if you don’t know the answers Ae-Cha will always look up to you. You’re her mom, a great one at that. You’re smart, kind, and confident. I’m a man that knows what I want, and it didn’t take me long to realize I wanted you. You can be vulnerable around me; I promise I’ll catch you. You are brave and strong, that’s the woman I fell in love with… I love you.”   
Namjoon and Ae-Cha’s mom had only been dating for nearly five months… Although it was transparent to Ae-Cha that her mom fell in love in such a short time Ms. Kim didn’t take that so lightly. This was the first time she ever heard him say those words from him. In the months they’ve been dating, she often told herself not to fall for him so fast. She always thought that she was still getting to know him... In truth, she’s only ever told one person she loved him and that was Ae-Cha’s father… Ms. Kim couldn’t deny the compatibility between them. Namjoon knew her. When she wanted to not be bothered, she’d put her hair in a tight bun. When she was happy, she’d hum to herself and when she pressed her lips together, he always knows she was flustered. Although they did have things in common and had similar values, the little things had them work. But, hearing those words… It all became real.   
“You love me? Are you sure?” Ms. Kim was dumbfounded.  
Namjoon stepped back and look at her. “I do. I love you. I don’t want to be one that hides their emotions. I know it’s a big step, but I feel how I feel. I love you and I love Ae-Cha. Although right now it might seem like the wrong time I’m in this for the long haul. I don’t need more time to figure my feelings. I understand, but I think it’s something you needed to hear. I love you.”  
She got up on her tiptoes and kissed Namjoon. “I love you too…”  
“You said it. Now you can’t take it back, okay?” Namjoon squeezed her tightly. “Listen, Doyoung said could watch Ae-Cha for the rest of the evening. We could go somewhere for the evening and relax the two of us.” She eyed Namjoon for a moment.  
“I guess… I’m going to ask Ae-Cha for she’ll be okay without us.” She walked in the direction of Ae-Cha room and opened the to find them dancing. Doyoung was teaching her dance “Chewing Gum”, she caught on quick. “Hey, honey, what’re you guys doing?”  
“Dad’s teaching me a new dance. He said it’s our special thing!” Ae-Cha smiled.  
Her mother hugged her. “Well, you’re an amazing dancer, sweetheart. I have a question for you.”  
“Okay, mom, what’s up?” Ae-Cha looked past her mom to see Namjoon standing in the hallway.   
“Honey, if I left for tonight would you be okay being here alone with dad? I can stay if you don’t want to leave?” Ms. Kim speaking in a nervous tone. They have left the apartment in a month.  
“We’ll be okay mom! Have fun! Dad says he has a lot of fun things planned. Go!” Ms. Kim smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. She and Namjoon left out the door.


	8. Fresh Start

After they left my dad and I continued learning the dance to “Chewing Gum”. It’s been so great having my dad around more. It’s been tough lately… Since my birthday, things have been weird. We had to pack up and move because people found out where we live. Mom also took me out of school, online school is so lonely. I miss all my friends… It’s just been me and mom. I hope things can be normal again.   
“Okay, dad, from the top. It has to be perfect, so Chenle will like it!” We moved our dance party to the living room since mom and Namjoon were gone. I had dad put it on the big screen. My dad stood next to me laughing. “Why are you laughing at me, dad?”  
“Nothing, monkey, it’s just I’ve never heard say talk like that. Why does Chenle need like it?” He shook his head. “You can tell me, honey.”  
I blushed. “Oh... Well, he’s my favorite from Dreamie. He’s so cute too!”  
Before my dad got his apartment, I used to visit NCT’s dorm. Chenle would always play with me and my dad when I came over. He also gave me candy if dad said it was okay. He’s such a good singer and cute.   
Dad scratched his head. “Really? I see, well… You’re not date until your thirty. Sorry.”   
My dad and I spent the rest of the night dancing around and watching my favorite movies. He even let me put makeup all over his face. “Dad, you’re so beautiful! I’m going to get the pink lipstick. I’ll be right back, don’t move.”  
Before we moved, when dad and Namjoon came over for dinner, they let me do their hair and makeup. It feels like I have two dads sometimes. My dad and Namjoon are so different. Growing up even though my dad was hardly around when he was, I always had a great time with him. I knew he was trying to make up for being so busy. My dad always treated me like a princess. When I visited him, he would always have a whole list of things to do for a whole day. I remember going to the zoo and a unicorn café with him on the same day. He always made sure that I was having a great time because those days rarely came, and I wouldn’t see him for weeks.  
When I was younger, I remember him trying to cook for me, mom is better, but he learned to make all my favorites. The holidays were always up in the air… I mostly spent it with my grandparents and mom. Dad was always late and couldn’t make it. When we started spending more time with me these few months, I felt awkward cause he around. He started coming over more often for dinner and sleeping on the pull-out couch in the living room. Looking back when I got mad at him, my mom would always remind me that he loves me and that wish things were different. My dad was never a bad dad, it just sucked to share him because of his job. Namjoon once told me that dad followed his dreams so he could give me everything, so one day I could follow my dreams. Even though my mom could easily care for me herself my dad always insisted on paying for half of everything for me like my school, my dance classes, and my clothes.   
Now during all this crazy stuff, dad’s been sleeping over every night, but he stays on the pullout and Namjoon sleeps with my mom. All four of us have been together living together for a month, it was weird seeing my dad being nice to Namjoon. Dad says now that all legal things have all been settled, I can start going outside again. As for school, mom says I have to finish my online school now then after summer I can go back.  
Later when I got tired, I got ready for bed. My dad sat at the side of my bed to tuck me in. “Goodnight, monkey, I love you.”  
“I love you too, dad. Can we spend the day together tomorrow?” I held his hand ask I spoke.  
He smiled. “Well, I’m taking a break from work for a while, so we have all the time you want. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I love you so much. I’m sorry for all the time missed out on.”  
“It’s okay, I forgive you…I love you, dad. Can you lay with me and tell me a story until I fall asleep?” He smiled as he got up to lay next to me, my dad wrapped his arms around me. “I love having you around.”  
“I love being around too. I wish I could take you everywhere with me. You could come on tour with me someday. We can go all over the world.” Dad was always too wishful, but I know that wish couldn’t happen for a while.   
The next morning when I woke up, dad was in the kitchen making breakfast. I rubbed my eyes as I walked up. “Morning dad.”  
“Hey sleepyhead, hungry? I’m not sure when mom is getting back but I texted her. Would like you to go to the park today? I think you could use the fresh air; don’t you think?” I nodded as he placed a plate of food in front of me. “What do you think? There’s one near the house, we could get frozen yogurt on the way back. But, while we’re out no taking your mask off okay, promise?”  
“Yes, dad, I promise. I’ll finish eating and I’ll get ready!” I happily ate my food. I get all day with dad and I get outside! He promised no bad things would happen. When I got done eating, I washed my dish then went to get ready. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. My mom had always let me pick out my clothes since I’ve been little. Today, felt like a good day, so I put on my yellow jumper my mom bought me. It wasn’t a dress day; I want to run around. “Dad, are you ready? Can we go now?”  
“Yes, we can.” He handed me his cellphone. “Talk to mom first. I’m going to grab my bag.”  
I put the phone to my ear. “Hey, mom!”  
“Hey, monkey! I miss you! Are you okay? Did you eat yet?” I laughed, it sounded like she was still sleepy.  
“Yes, dad made us breakfast and we’re going to the park near the apartment. I’m going to wear my mask the whole time, so don’t worry! I want to go outside. It’s okay if I can, right, mom?” I pouted. The only time she let out go out this whole month was to sit on the balcony… I want to run around.  
I heard her laughed. “Yes, honey, it’s fine. Just keep your mask on. I’ll be home later. I love you!”  
“Love you too!” I hung up the phone and handed it to my dad. “Mom said she’ll be home later. Can we go now, please?”  
My dad nodded. It was a beautiful day to be outside. The sunshine felt so nice on my skin and it wasn’t too hot. The park wasn’t too far from my new house either! As soon as I saw it, I went straight for the swing. “Dad, can you please push me?”  
“Sure thing, sweetheart!” The park wasn’t too crowded, my dad stayed super close to me the whole time. I get it though; he doesn’t want anyone taking me again… After that day, my parents and Namjoon barely left my side. Sometimes, I still get nightmares about those girls taking me. Mom has me talking to a therapy when I feel anxious. In my dreams, it’s always dark and I can’t move, there’s yelling… After the yelling I feel like I’m falling then I woke up. Dad tells me that I’m brave, but I guess that’s the price of people knowing who I am. Namjoon says when bad things happen, we get stronger, so I have to try and live my life. Just one day at a time.  
When dad and I got tired we sat at the picnic tables. So far, it was a great day! “Ae-Cha smile, please! I’m going to send a picture to mom.”  
“Okay!” As soon as dad sent my picture to mom, we heard a baby crying. “Dad, do you hear that?”  
He nodded. “I do…”  
I turned around and saw a man with premed brown hair looking into a stroller. We could hear him talking from where we were sitting. “Sunghun, please…”  
“Dad go help! Come on!” I hopped off the table and grabbed my dad’s hand. “He’s a dad too. Help him.”  
My dad smiled nodded as he sat next to the man. “Hey… My daughter insisted I come to help you. Are you okay?”  
The man looked up. “Honestly… I’m freaking out. My fiancée left on a three-day trip… I’ve never been alone with him…” His eyes widen. “Oh my God… Hey, Doyoung, oh – I’m sorry…”  
“No need to apologize. I recognized you… Hmm… You’re from A.C.E, right? I’ve seen you in passing. Donghun Lee. Your son can I try?”  
“Yes, that’s me! Oh… Yes! Please…” My dad unbuckled the baby and started to rock him. The baby stopped crying. “He might be hungry too. You have a bottle, right?”  
“Yes, I do.” Mr. Lee searched in the bag and pulled out a bottle. I sat next to dad cause I wanted to see the baby. My dad handed him his baby back. “Thank you… I swear I’m better than this… This is the first time she’s left me with him. She’s in Los Angeles and it’s nighttime over there. I don’t want to wake her.”  
My dad smiled. “No worries, I get it. This is my daughter, Ae-Cha. Ae-Cha, say hello.”  
“Hello, sir, your baby is really cute. How old is he?” I waved at the baby.  
“Oh my… He’s only two months good. His birthday’s January first. Literally, a month after I proposed we found out we were going to have a baby.” Mr. Lee smiled at his baby. “I don’t mind waiting to marry her though. I’ve known her all my life. You have a beautiful daughter... I’ve been kind of keeping up with the news lately. I’m sorry your family had to go through all that. I mean no offense.”  
My dad sighed. “No, it’s okay. Thank you. I understand. Yeah, things have been insane but I’m happy it’s all over. It’s nice to know someone cares… I haven’t had anyone to talk to. I think it’s great you’re so public about bits of your life. Your fans were so understanding about you being in a relationship and having a baby.”  
Mr. Lee cleaned off Sunghun’s mouth and started to burp him. “Yeah, I got lucky. To be honest, before there was way more drama before we had Sunghun. But, yeah, I mean, you can always talk to me if you want to. It’s been so stressful lately; I’ve been nervous this entire time… She’s only been gone a day. I don’t want to mess up.”  
“You won’t… Dad to dad. You’re still new at this don’t worry too much. He was just being fussy. One day at a day. We actually might be leaving here in a bit to get some lunch. If you’re not busy, you can come to eat with us.” Donghun nodded and agreed.  
The restaurant wasn’t too far from where we were. The owner put us in a private backroom that was separate from the rest. As I eat my food, my dad seemed like he made a new friend. All of my dad’s group members didn’t have any children, so he had no one to talk to. Namjoon and my dad were sort of friends. But dad looked so happy talking to Mr. Lee.  
“Mr. Lee, I’m all done eating. After I wash my hand, can I hold your baby? He’s so adorable and tiny!” He nodded yes. “Dad, can you come with me?”  
Going to the bathroom in public was weird… I checked if anyone else was in there and my dad stood right outside the door. When we got back to the table Mr. Lee was making funny faces at the baby. “Hey, guys! Doyoung was it okay if Ae-Cha to hold him? I’m okay with it.”  
“Yes, that’s fine.” My dad told me to sit next to Mr. Lee. “Good. Put your arms like this and hold up his head. Not too tight, honey.”  
I looked down at Sunghun. “Oh my gosh… He smells so sweet. I wish I could have a little sister…”

****

“Joon, do we think we should be getting back now? We’ve been here all morning.” Namjoon kissed her on the back of her neck. “I’m serious… We can’t stay here all day. I don’t want to be away from Ae-Cha for too long.”  
After she had called to check on Ae-Cha, they’ve had spent most of their morning in bed at Namjoon’s apartment. Last night, when Doyoung asked to be alone with his daughter Namjoon could only think of one place to go. Of course, dating a single mom came with its territory. When he first saw her at the office Namjoon knew exactly what he was getting himself into. When they first started going out, she was less worried about people seeing them together. The only thing she could think of was Ae-Cha. Granted she’d been on a few dates here and there but she either canceled or found an excuse to leave early. Some of the men seemed nice but they gave a vibe she didn’t care for. Ms. Kim was more in a relationship with her job than any man. On their first date, Namjoon took her to a rooftop movie. He knew she’d want to keep checking up on Ae-Cha, Namjoon didn’t mind. Even now, Namjoon knew how much she loves Ae-Cha. After everything that’s happened, he didn’t expect her to just forget and relax. He knew, even if he wanted alone time with her, he also kept in mind that he was dating someone’s mother. She’d pick Ae-Cha over him any day. His love life aside, Namjoon wanted had to be a good father figure to Ae-Cha even before he found out who her father was. He grew to love Ae-Cha like his own child.  
“Babe, we can go back anytime you wanted. There’s no need to worry. We can get dressed, get some food, and head back. Besides, she and Doyoung might be at the park still. Then again, it’s about lunchtime, they probably went to eat. I call him and see where they are.” Namjoon reached for his phone as she got up to put her robe on and started walked towards the bathroom. Doyoung picked up the phone right away. “Hey, Doyoung. Just checking in. She just wants to see how Ae-Cha is. Did you two eat yet? Sounds good! Okay, bye.”  
Namjoon slipped on her sweatpants and joined her. “They’re fine. Doyoung took her to get lunch, he said they're on their way back to the apartment now.”  
For the next two months, Doyoung and Namjoon remained out of the spotlight. Doyoung chose to be inactivate from any NCT 127 promotion and social media, this was the most constant time he’s ever spent with his daughter in a long time. Although her mother could’ve continued to work from Ae-Cha told her it was okay to back to work. She wanted this time with her dad. To Ae-Cha it felt like he was making up for the lost time. He helped her with her online schooling, to her dance classes and he even took her to his parent’s house. This made Doyoung so happy, he’d never been a stay-at-home dad. Times his members would call him when they missed him and visit sometimes. Taeyong, Johnny, Taeil, and Chenle came over the most. Knowing Ae-Cha had a crush on Chenle humored him, granted she was just an eight-year-old girl but still. When Chenle visited he would say that he was her boyfriend, but she has to wait until she was older.  
Namjoon, on other hand, did continue going to and from BigHit. He chose to also stay away from social media and Vlive. He would always a reasonable time at the studio with Yoongi then went back to his apartment. Since he debuted until now, he’s always consistently been moving and working. Now felt like the right time to start thinking about the future and possibly slowing down a bit. A good thing about going to work at BigHit was seeing Ms. Kim there. Sometimes Doyoung kept Ae-Cha some nights, so they were able to spend nights together. Namjoon would attempt to help her cook dinner, after months of trying he’d gotten better. He never thought that he would ever fall in love this quick before… October tenth, their first date. The only thing he kept from their date was the movie ticket stub, it had been in his wallet for months, it’s still there. During this time he kept thinking about what he wanted for himself… He had told Ae-Cha’s mother that he loved her for the first time, she said it back. He already treated Ae-Cha as his own child, Namjoon loved her too…  
One day the following month Namjoon called Doyoung over to his apartment while Ms. Kim and Ae-Cha were visiting her grandparents. Doyoung and Namjoon have gotten closer as friends, so meeting like this wasn’t too out of normal. They poured themselves each a glass of bourbon and sat at the kitchen table across from each other. Doyoung sipped on his drink. “So… What’s this about? Everything okay?”  
“Everything is fine. I just want your opinion on something. I know it hasn’t been a year yet, but I’ve told her that I loved… I’m not sure if you consider that too fast but my feelings are real. I know what I want. I’m just going to be forward… What’re your thoughts if I asked her and Ae-Cha to move in with me?” Namjoon sat up straight. “I’m at a point in life where I want more than my career. You should know that feeling than anyone… Of course, I’m not going to ask right now but I also love Ae-Cha too. I would like to come home to a family. I know we’ve never seen eye to eye but-”   
Doyoung cut him off. “So, this is why I’m here? You want them to move in with you? Listen, I’ve only been nice and co-parent with you is because she gave me no choice. I’ve gotten past you dating my ex-wife, but I don’t want to think about Ae-Cha being with you all the time. I appreciate you being a father figure, but I honestly don’t want to talk about this anymore… I don’t want her calling you dad.”  
“Doyoung, I’m not trying to replace you… I don’t even know why I bothered. You’re still stubborn. I thought we were passed all this.” Namjoon shook his head. “Well, if you’re uncomfortable you can leave.”


	9. My Other Dad

“Hey dad, are you going back to work soon?” Since everything has calmed down it looked like things were going back to normal. Dad’s been acting funny since mom dropped me off today after seeing my grandparents. “Dad? Hello? Are you okay, you haven’t touched your food?”  
“Huh… No, I’m fine, honey. I’m just thinking.” He took a bit of his food. “Only if it’s okay with you. I’d like to go back to work. I keep getting emails about another album and performances, but I don’t want you to be alone.”  
My dad seemed like he missed work. The only thing that’s been close to performing is when we sing and dance together. I can tell he was sad… I got up and hugged him. “You don’t have to stay behind because of me. I know you love your job and I think your fans miss you. I know I have to share you sometimes… But, I want you to be happy, dad. I miss watching you perform too.”  
He kissed the top of my head and hugged me. “I love you, monkey. I promise I’ll be better this time. I know I wasn’t the best when I came to balancing work and family in the past…”  
“Dad, stop… I know. It’s okay, you don’t always have to say sorry all the time. We have each other now, if ask mom nicely I think she’ll let you go to work with you.” He laughed and promised he’d ask. Ever since I could remember my parents were never on the same page sometimes. They’ve been divorced since I was two… That was so long ago. Even though the relationship between me and my dad has always been a little strained and awkward he was still my dad. He’s my hero.  
The following week, thanks to mom, I was able to hang out with my dad at work. I couldn’t go all the time but when I got to it was amazing. The third time I got to watch him dance with all of his members. They were all so cool! Everyone was nice and sat with me when dad was busy. I know I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but I can’t wait to go home to write in my diary later!   
“Hey, Ae-Cha! Can I sit with you?” I looked up. It was Uncle Johnny!  
I nodded. “Sure… Hey, Uncle Johnny, can I ask you something?”  
He looked over at me. “Yeah, what’s up, kiddo?”  
“Well, nothing, I’ve just been wondering. Mom and dad don’t talk about it… But whatever happened to you and your girlfriend? Dad said after the court stuff you went to go talk to her… I don’t want to make you sad, but I miss her. She doesn’t visit anymore… She emails mom and that’s it.” I’ve had this question in my head for so long I had to know. I hope he doesn’t tell dad…  
Uncle Johnny sighed and tied his hair up into a bun. “It’s okay, kiddo, I’m not sad. It’s just complicated adult stuff, you’ll found out when you’re older. But, yeah, she moved away… It’s life though. You have to be positive and move forward. Things eventually work out. I get why you’d be curious, she babysat you sometimes. She and your mom were close.”   
“Yeah… I think she was my mom’s only friend. I’m sorry…” I felt horrible as I looked down at the floor. His face says different… I think he’s lying, he’s not okay.  
He placed his hand on my head. “Why be sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. I think catering is here. Want to go grab your dad and eat?” I nodded. “Alright, get on! I’ll give you a piggyback ride.”  
After we got our food, I looked for a place to sit. “Over there, there’s a seat.” My dad made a face as I pointed over Chenle, he was sitting with the rest of Dream. “Okay, I’m going to sit with them. You can sit with Uncle Johnny. I’ll be right over here.”  
My dad chuckled. “I see… Well, I guess you’re not really giving me a choice, monkey. Let me know if you need me.”  
I walked up to Chenle and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, Chenle! Hi guys, can I seat with you? My dad says it’s okay.”  
“Of course, princess,” Chenle pulled out the chair that was next to him. “You can sit with me. How are you doing today? I saw your mom drop you off this morning, how is she?”  
“Everything is great. After this summer my dad says I can go back to school. You’ve been spending a lot of time together, it’s been nice. My mom’s good! She’s at work right now and she’s really busy. Dad and I are going to meet her and Namjoon for dinner tonight.” I smiled at Chenle, he’s so handsome.  
Jaemin laughed. “That’s awesome. Ae-Cha, are you still going to your dance class?”  
“Yeah, I do! You remembered, thank you.” Jaemin is my other favorite. His smile was so pretty! “I practice dancing with my dad sometimes, he says I’m a fast learner.”  
“I see,” Jaemin looked over at Chenle. “Well, when you finish your food, I can teach you a new dance.”  
“Really? Okay! I would love that!” The rest of the time I sat with Dream; they were all so sweet. Since I haven’t been able to hang out with my friends from school, I got to talk to them when I came to SM. “Jaemin, I finished. Can we go now?”  
“Sure thing!” Jaemin led me over to a clear spot. I could see my dad watching from where he was sitting. I waved to him. Of course, he made another face… “Okay, Ae-Cha, I’m going to teach you the dance for “Boom”. Your dad said you only know “Chewing Gum” and “We Go Up”, right?”  
“Yes, those are the only ones they taught me.” Jaemin waved over at my dad. For the rest of their break Jaemin chorus and part of the beginning, Chenle walked over at some point and they both started dancing with me. I think he got jealous… When the break ended, my dad waved over at me to come to him. “Chenle, will you walk over with me?”  
“Yes, princess.” He smiled. I grabbed his hand. Before leaving I looked back at Jaemin. “Thank you for teaching me a new dance. I had fun, but I don’t know if my dad told but Chenle is my boyfriend. But we can be best friends!”  
“Of course, I know Chenle’s your boyfriend!” He patted me on my head. “We can be BFFs!”  
By the time dad and I got back to the apartment she and Namjoon finished cooking. It smelled amazing! I run up to hug them. “Mom, dad- I mean… Namjoon… Jaemin and Chenle taught me a new dance. Can I show you after we eat?”  
Namjoon hugged me back. “Yes, we would love to see it. Please go wash your hands, then you can tell us about your day. I want to hear everything!”  
Before dad started being around more, Namjoon kind of felt like a dad. He’s kind of always been around… That one time I wandered off last summer at the beach, he walked me back to mom. I’m not sure if he’d want me to call him dad, he’s not my real dad. But if I called him dad would be real dad get mad at me? With mom, it’s easy there’s only one of her. If dad got a new girlfriend would I have to call her mom? Would my mom get mad? My head hurts…  
Dinner went by fast, but it was awkward… My dad seemed a little mad. After we got gone eating, I helped them cleaned the kitchen and got ready for bed. I couldn’t hear what they were saying while I was in the shower. I got dressed in my pajamas after brushing my brushing. They would all sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for me. My mom and Namjoon sat on one side and my dad on the other. My mom was the only one to say something… “Honey, something’s wrong. Come here.” She got up and wrapped her arms around me. “What’s with that face? You had such a good day. What’s wrong?”  
“Mom, can me and you just go to my room? I just want to talk to you…” She nodded. Mom told dad and Namjoon to leave. They told me goodbye and left. We went back to my room.  
She tucked me into my bed and kissed me on the forehead. “Can I lay next to you?”  
“Yeah…” I shared my cover and laid on her chest. “I’m so confused mom…”  
She hugged me. “Tell me what you’re thinking, sweetheart.”  
“It’s dad and Namjoon… I feel so bad and confused. Like it’s always been us, you know. Dad was always kind of there. I’m confused because I feel like I had two dads… But you and Namjoon aren’t married. I don’t think dad wants me to call him dad either. I didn’t mean to call Namjoon dad… Dad was making a sad face all dinner but I’m glad he’s around more. But I like spending time with Namjoon too. I don’t want to make anyone mad… I love him like I love dad.” I turned over and buried my face into a pillow.   
I felt her rubbing my back. “Monkey, you don’t have to cry. No one is going to be mad at you. Your dad is your dad and loves you so much it hurts. He’ll always be your dad. He would do anything for you, never forgot that. Trust me, your dad is so grateful to have you around now.”  
I sat up and wiped my face. “What about Namjoon? I’m not his real daughter. He never says he loves me. He tells everyone but me, I’m scared because I don’t know if I can tell him- ”  
“Oh, sweetheart, he loves you. You can do things at your own pace. You tell him whenever you want to. When you’re comfortable talking about it you can talk to him. It’s okay.” She pulled me in. “You’re so sweet and caring. I don’t blame you for being confused but you feel how you feel. Speak your mind whenever you’re ready. Dad and Namjoon will listen. You have a lot of people that love you, sweetie.” My mom has always had all the answers. I knew she’d understand me. As much as I love my dad, it’s always been me and mom. She got me to calm down and go to bed.  
“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” She nodded and we walked off to her room. As we laid next to each other, I turned over to face her. “Mom, do you think you and Namjoon would ever get married?”  
She snickered. “Honestly, I’m not even thinking about that. After your dad, I prefer not to think about the future too much. I love Namjoon, yes but whatever happens I still have you. That’s all I care about. Raising you to be your best self is what I want. I love you, Ae-Cha.”  
“I love you too, mom.”

****

July 23, 2021  
Dear diary,  
I’m so excited about this weekend! After a whole summer of waiting we’re finally going back to the beach but this time we’re going as a family. Mom said it’s a treat because I’ll be going back to school. I asked dad if Namjoon could come if he was free. He and dad have both been working on new albums! Hopefully, he shows up tonight for dinner because I think I really want to talk to him about something… I’m going to be super brave and talk about my feelings like my mom told me to!  
Til next time diary, Ae-Cha :D  
I closed my diary and put it on my desk. My parents were in the kitchen finishing dinner. I couldn’t hang out with dad today because they were recording, so I went to work with mom today. I got to go to a photoshoot for TXT. Mom’s boss, Mr. Bang likes me, so he told her I could go if I behaved and I did! I sat in the green room the whole-time watching dance videos and reading on my mom’s IPad. Soobin even came to say hello to me… He’s adorable too but I had to tell him I had a boyfriend.  
“Hey mom, dad, do you need any help?” My dad looked up and asked me to set the table. “Two extra plates? Who’s coming? I thought it was just us and Namjoon.”  
“Mr. Lee, remember the man with the baby from the park? He’s coming.” I thought for a moment, then shook my head.  
As I got done setting the table there was a knock at the door. My mom dried off her hands and went to open it. It was Namjoon. “Hey, honey!” He stepped into the apartment and kissed my mom on the lips. They’re so cute!  
“Hey, Namjoon!” I run up to him. “I went to work with mom today. I got to meet Soobin today!”  
“Really? That’s awesome. What’s else did you do today?” He took his coat off as we walked over to the couch to sit down.  
“So, I’ve been writing poems. Can I show you some? I wrote like three.” He grinned as I flipped through my notebook. “So, what do you think?”  
“Ae-Cha, these are actually pretty good! Are you planning on being a poet? What do you want to be when you’re older?” Namjoon continued to flip through my notebook.  
I shrugged. “I don’t know yet… I want to help people one day. Maybe a teacher or a nurse? Or a dancer, so I can travel the world!”  
“Well, those good choices! Education is important but, remember, no matter what always stay true to yourself, okay?” He hugged me. “I think the food is done. Let’s go wash our hands.”  
By the time got back, Mr. Lee and my dad were sitting on the couch, Namjoon went to join them. Mr. Lee had brought his son and his fiancée. Wow… She’s so beautiful. I looked over at her and my mom, she was holding Sunghun. It seemed like mom finally has a new friend! “Oh, my goodness, you’re right! He looks just like Donghun. I remember when Ae-Cha was a baby, she was always so small! He’s big for six months, that’s good!”  
Mr. Lee’s fiancée smiled. “I can’t wait for him to get older. I want to do so much… But I can wait. I don’t want him to leave me too fast. Oh, right. If you still have that friend that does portraits, I would love to have Sunghun’s photos taken. I want to do a six month one and one for his birthday.”  
“I think I have a business card in my purse. I can go grab it and pour you some wine. Can you drink wine now?” Mom handed her back her baby.  
She nodded. “Yes, I can! This was my last month of breastfeeding. I’m finishing off the last of what I pumped then switching to solids. I’ll start with one glass of now.”   
“Babe, don’t drink too much, you’re still a light-weight.” Mr. Lee joked as he walked over to her to take Sunghun. “I’ll take him. You can hang out with Ms. Kim and have some girl time after we eat. Doyoung, Namjoon, and I are just talking about some books… I might order the one Namjoon recommended.”  
“Hi, Mr. Lee!” I waved at him from where I was sitting.  
“Hey, Ae-Cha! You look cute today. Your dad said you were going to the beach tomorrow are you excited. He says you’re a great swimmer.” I nodded my head and told me how happy I was. It’s been too long!  
“Monkey, can you please come here?” Dad waved to me from the couch.  
Mr. Lee chuckled. “That’s a cute nickname. Why do they call you that?”  
“When I was little, we went to the zoo. Dad says when the monkeys were making their noise, I copied them. I think my mom has the video on her computer. Plus, I like it cause they’re my favorite animal and I also used to climb on the couch a lot when I was small. I’m kind of hyper sometimes too.” The only ones that called me monkey were my parents, I wonder why Namjoon doesn’t?  
Dinner went by fast, it looked like everyone was having fun. Dad and Namjoon were getting along, plus my parents made some friends! Mr. Lee let me hold his son again! Mom couldn’t keep her hands off of Sunghun either. Growing up I always told her I wanted a little sister, but she didn’t date much. When it was time for them to leave mom kissed Sunghun on the cheek. She didn’t want him to leave. “Hey, so if you’re free next week we should get lunch with kids! You have my number?”  
“I do! Yes, definitely! I know a cute little brunch place with the best pastries!” Mr. Lee and his fiancée said their goodbyes and left. My parents and Namjoon cleaned up the kitchen.  
My mom looked over at me. “Okay, monkey, it’s time to get ready for bed. Did you finish packing?”   
“Yes, I’m all packed. Namjoon are you spending the night?” He dried off his hands and walked over to me.  
“No, I have to see Yoongi so we can finish up some work and I have a meeting in the morning. But, as soon as I’m beach, I’ll meet you guys there.” He hugged me goodbye. “I have to get going but I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
My mom walked him to the door, and he kissed her on the nose. After he left, I got ready for bed and told my parents goodnight.

*****  
The next morning, Ae-Cha woke up early to ready. When she walked into the living her dad was sitting at the table sipping on coffee, her mother was still asleep. “Morning, dad, how did you sleep?”  
“Good, monkey, I still kind of sleepy. Can you go woke your mom? We have to get going soon, I think she wanted to stop at some sandwich place for breakfast.” Ae-Cha shook her head and run into her mother’s room.   
She crawled into bed, it looked like her mom fell asleep talking on the phone. “Mom… Mom? Dad says to wake up now. Please?”  
“Morning, sweet pea,” Ms. Kim wrapped her arm around Ae-Cha to pull her in for a hug, she kissed her on the forehead. “Did your dad make coffee?”  
“Yeah, dad made some. He told me to woke you. Did you fall asleep on the phone again?” Ae-Cha asked curiously. “Were you talking to Namjoon?”  
“Yes… Just for a little bit. I just wanted to wish him good luck. But we’ll see him later.” Ms. Kim sat up and tied up her hair. “Okay, let’s get ready. We’ll stop and get breakfast, then off the beach. We can go to the pier too! How’s that sound?”  
“That sounds amazing! Can we wear the bathing suits we bought?” Ms. Kim wanted this trip to be special. Not only were they going as a family, but the beach was one of Ae-Cha’s favorite places to go. They were going back to the same beach they went to last summer. This trip meant a lot to Ms. Kim after all the crazy things and Ae-Cha deserves some fun. Before Ae-Cha knew she and her parents were on the road, Ae-Cha mostly requested her dad to play TXT and NCT Dream during the car ride. After checking in they went to lunch on the board right away, Ae-Cha wanted to be close to the beach. When they finished eating Ae-Cha dragged her parents to the water! This was the first time she’s been to the beach all summer!  
“Dad, come into the water! It’s so cold! Come on!” Doyoung ran straight into the water as his daughter instructed. “Can we go out a little farther?”  
“Yes, but only if you ride on my back.” She climbed onto his back. “I don’t want to float away, monkey.”  
They spent most of their afternoon at the beach. Ae-Cha’s mom stepped away to go get them some snacks, leaving Doyoung and her alone. As they sat in the shallow water bathing in the sun, Ae-Cha turned to her dad. “Can I talk to you about something, dad?”  
“Sure, monkey, what’s on your mind?” Doyoung leaned and rest his on her’s. “You can tell you anything.”  
“I know,” Ae-Cha took in a deep breath. “Well, it's kind of about you and Namjoon. But I want to talk to you first. So, I’m just going to say it… My mom says be honest. Namjoon’s like a dad to me. I want to know what you think if I told him that I love him...”  
“I see… Well, if that’s how you feel, monkey. I’ll always love you, so if you consider him a father figure, I’ll support you. He’s good you and mom, so if that’s what you want it’s okay.” Doyoung knew this day would happen eventually. There was nothing he could do… Ae-Cha has such a big heart for people, it was natural for her to express her love. This was her wish and he respected her for thinking all on her own.  
Ae-Cha smiled. “Thank you, dad. You know you’re always going to be my hero, right?” Doyoung shook his head, her words comforted him but a piece of he felt as if he’d lost.   
When Ae-Cha's mom got back, someone trailed behind her. It was Namjoon. “Hey, kiddo!”  
“Namjoon! Dad let’s get up and say hello.” Doyoung reluctantly followed Ae-Cha and went to greet Namjoon. “You came! Mom said you were coming until later!”  
“We finished early! I wasn’t expecting you to come until tonight! But I’m here!” Namjoon hugged Ae-Cha. “I have something for you. Do you want to open it now, if your parents say yes?”  
She nodded and turned to them. “Mom? Dad? Can I, please?”   
They agreed. Namjoon handed her a gift bag. “I’m not as good at wrapping as your mom… But I hope you like it.”  
Ae-Cha on the beach in front of her parents as she opened Namjoon’s gift. “Oh, my goodness! It’s the polaroid camera I saw when we went to the mall!”  
“So, you like it? I bought an extra film just in case and a little book to put in them. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to hang out with them but if you want, we can buy that stuff when you get home.” Namjoon bent down as she took out the camera.  
“I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ae-Cha hugged him. “Can I use it now?”  
Her mom giggled. “I don’t see why not. Go ahead!”  
“Yes! Mom, can you take a picture of me and Namjoon, please?” Her mom happily took and polaroid camera as Ae-Cha and Namjoon. As soon as the photo came out, Ae-Cha began to direct everyone to pose and started to take pictures. Before it got dark, her mom suggested that they go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner. The rest of the evening breeze by, the next morning the real problem arose. Both of Ae-Cha parents had woken up with food poisoning, that they most likely had gotten from lunch the day before. The best Namjoon could be was to buy them antibiotics and detox drinks. Ae-Cha didn’t want to leave her mom and dad the entire morning, she walked back and forth to check on them.  
Namjoon sat by her mother’s side, holding her hand. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting this at all. If Doyoung is fine with it, do you think maybe you can take her out? I don’t want her being stuck inside; this was supposed to be a carefree trip. I know I’m asking a lot but...”  
“Trust me you’re not. I would love to spend a day with her, plus I know she was set on going to that mermaid show tonight. I’d do anything for her, you know. Thank you for letting her have the camera by the way… She said Doyoung got her into photography, I thought she’d love it.” Namjoon wiped her forehead with a cold damp towel. “If we go out, will you and Doyoung be okay? I don’t want to leave if you guys need help.”  
Ms. Kim sat up. “Yes, I’m not dying. I just can’t leave the hotel room… We’ll be okay. I can order us food and you bought enough medicine that could last us for two weeks. I’ll be fine. Just ask Doyoung if he’ll be okay with you taking Ae-Cha out for the day. Can you tell Ae-Cha to come here?”  
Of course, Namjoon agreed to his wishes. He went to Doyoung room on the other side of the suite, Ae-Cha was sitting next to Doyoung. “Hey, Ae-Cha, your mom wants to talk to you. Can you go see her, please?” She nodded and left to see her mom.   
Namjoon pulled a chair and sat next to Doyoung. “So how are you feeling?”  
“I could be better but I’m fine. I’m stomach is just turning… I don’t want to move. Thank you for the medicine…” Doyoung managed to get up and look over at Namjoon. “What’s up?  
“So, if it’s okay with you… She asked me if I could take Ae-Cha out today. She doesn’t want Ae-Cha being stuck inside all day.” Namjoon crossed his arms. “Regardless, I would’ve done it without her asking but I’m asking you if it’s okay. I know how you are…”  
During months Doyoung’s ex-wife and Namjoon started dating he’d gotten over it. But, Ae-Cha was a different story…He only got along with Namjoon to set a good example because he became part of their family unit. Doyoung respected Namjoon but there would always be some kind of resentment towards him and after what Ae-Cha had told him yesterday, he had to accept it. Namjoon was her dad too now… She gave them a matching bracelet for a reason too. Although Doyoung knew Namjoon would do anything for Ae-Cha and her mother, he still needs time. How much time he didn’t know… Doyoung was the only man she called dad, might as well start coping now.  
“No, it’s okay. I appreciate it… Just keep her safe and show her a good time. Me and her mom will be okay. Please make sure she wears her hat and sunscreen? Make sure she wears her mask?” Doyoung sipped his tea. “Would you mind leaving now… I feel myself wanting to pass out.”  
Namjoon agreed and left. Ae-Cha was sitting on the couch in the living room. It looked like she had gotten ready for the day. Her mother must’ve told her to get dressed. She switched from her pajamas and her hair was in braided pigtails. She looked over at him. “Mom said you were taking me out this afternoon, she had me change.”  
Namjoon smiled. “Yes, if that you’re okay with it. We can do whatever you want after we go to eat. Are you okay with hanging out with me?”  
“Yes, I think I’ll be fine. I don’t think we’ve spent any one on one time together… So, I’m cool of you are. I was looking forward to that mermaid show tonight…” Ae-Cha got up. “Are you ready? I’m kind of hungry…”  
“Yeah, I am! I just need my wallet. Also, before we go, your dad said to put on sunscreen. I think your hat in your mom’s room. I’ll go get it. Sunscreen please?” Namjoon walked off to go get her hat.  
That afternoon was the first time Ae-Cha and Namjoon spent alone time together. In the past it was her mom or dad were always around but today it was just them. She and Namjoon went to have lunch but stayed away from any seafood places just in case. They spent most of their day around the amusement park on the pier and went to play on the beach. Ae-Cha thought hanging out with Namjoon would be awkward, but it wasn’t. During dinner they just about random things like music, traveling the world, and questions about each other.   
Ae-Cha laughed over her plate of pasta. “So… Do your group members still call you the ‘God of Destruction’? I don’t you’ve broken anything at my house before… You built my shelf.”  
“No, they don’t anymore… Thank God. I’m better now I promise.” Namjoon finished his water.  
“I also watch you on BTS Run sometimes… I watch you and my dad. It’s funny to see you guys on the internet but then I see you guys in real life. You’re both are silly.” Ae-Cha was enjoying her time with Namjoon. It was organic and she felt closer to him.   
Namjoon looked at the watch. “I think we should get going soon. Are you done eating? The show starts in twenty minutes, it’s not far but still.”  
Ae-Cha and Namjoon made their way to the venue. As expected, Ae-Cha had a wonderful time and Namjoon made sure to take videos for her parents. At some point near the end of the show, the mermaids swam forward and splashed the audience. Before they could Namjoon had bought one of the souvenir towels, he unwrapped it and put it around her.  
“Your dad would kill me if you got sick. Are you warm enough?” Ae-Cha nodded. “Okay, well if you’re tired, we can head back now.”  
“Well, I was wondering… Can we talk?” Namjoon looked at her with a confused look. “It’s important… Can we go sit on those tables outside that ice cream shop?”  
“If it’s important to you, of course, we can.” They walked over and sat down. “So, is everything okay?”  
Ae-Cha took a breath. “Yes, everything is good. I had a few questions… So just listen, for now, okay?”  
“Okay, I’m all ears. What’s on your mind?” Namjoon leaned.  
“Thank you for everything… Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being good and not hurting my mom… I know I have a dad. But the whole time you’ve been around I feel like I can trust you. So that’s why I want to talk to you.” Ae-Cha sat up straight, she was nervous. “Why don’t you call me monkey? Mom and dad do but you don’t? Why… I know it sounds silly, but it means a lot to me… I also know how much you love my mom; you say you love her all the time. I know I’m not your real daughter, but you love me like one? You act like a dad… Sometimes I don’t know… You’re not even married to my mom but, like… I don’t know… Is this something you want? Do you want a family? You tell everyone else even my dad you love me but have never said it to me…Why? I’ve never told you that I love you either… But- I just, would that be weird for you? I’m trying to speak myself as you said in your speech but it’s a lot to say. I don’t even know if I’m doing it right…”  
Namjoon sat there for a moment in shock but it quickly turned into joy. “No matter what in the world you should speak. There is no right or wrong. Even though your life wasn’t the norm… You’ve grown with your struggles. You grow up with love from the people around you. You’re smart, confident and above all, you know your voice. You watch and listen, you feel… If there was a perfect moment to be a dad this would be one of the moments. I understand. I’m thankful you spoke up…I didn’t know to confuse you and I wasn’t sure if you want me to say it…”  
“Really? So… That means…” Ae-Cha was speechless.  
Namjoon wrapped his arms around her. “I love you as if you were mine. The love I have for you and your mother is genuine. I want to be around for it all of it… If you want, though. I knew from the start when I developed feelings for your mother, I knew I had to step up and be a father figure to you. I don’t know when but at some point, with your blessing, I’d love to marry your mom someday. Let’s keep that a secret between us. But, when that happens, not only am I pledge myself to her but I’m also pledging to you too. I would love nothing more than for you to call me dad when the day comes. I love you, monkey.”  
“I love you too, Namjoon…” Ae-Cha and Namjoon sat in silence. This was the first of many heart-to-hearts.   
When they returned to the hotel the suite was quiet. Namjoon had carried Ae-Cha the rest of the way on his back, she was exhausted. He opened the door and set her down. “Okay, it’s almost ten, it’s late. Can you ready and go straight to bed?” Ae-Cha hugged Namjoon and went off to her room. “Love you, monkey.”  
Ae-Cha turned to him before shutting the door. “Love you too.”  
“Looks like you two had a fun day. What’d I miss?” Ae-Cha’s mom was standing in the doorway of their room. “Want to talk?”  
Namjoon's heart raced as he walked over to her. He threw his arms around her. “It was a great day. We did a lot of bonding. You seem way better than this morning.”  
“I am... Thank you for checking in with us today… I felt so bad, but your texts and pictures made us feel so much better. My baby was in good hands today. She’s getting ready for bed?” Ms. Kim looked over at Ae-Cha’s door.   
“I told her to bed ready and straight to bed. I know we were supposed to be back an hour earlier, but we got to talking.” Namjoon kissed her on the forehead. “It’s late, should we go to bed?” After showering, Namjoon slide next to Ms. Kim, he kissed her on the cheek. They embraced each other and stayed up talking about Ae-Cha’s day.  
“She’s an intelligent kid. For her to say all that… To be so aware of herself, it blew my mind.” Namjoon brushed the hair from her face. “She thinks of me like dad… She’s never told me she loves me but was so straightforward about it.”  
“I love you; she loves you. If you’re fine with everything up to now I have no worries. You have a family now, it’s crazy. We haven’t been together for a year and it feels like so much time has passed.” She paused.   
Namjoon put his hand on her cheek. “Something wrong?”  
“Nothing… It’s just, I don’t know, I feel like my dreaming and I don’t want to wake up. After everything with Doyoung, I only focused on Ae-Cha and that was it. I never thought about being with anyone again but here you are. In such a short amount of time, I fell for you.” Ms. Kim's eyes started to water, she rubbed them. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be all emotional… If I’m being honest, it’s always being just us. Me and Ae-Cha…”  
Namjoon sat up and had her lay on his chest. “It’s okay to cry… Granted, I was worried mostly about Ae-Cha not liking me. If she didn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now. That being said I thought wouldn’t find someone like you. I mean, you know what kind of life I live, most people use or want things. I never knew if someone loved me… This industry changes people. I’m still me… Just an ordinary man from Ilsan. Listen, you’re not by yourself anymore, I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much, I do.”  
“I love you too…” She sat up and got on top of Namjoon, kissing him on his lips. “I love you, Joon.”  
Namjoon placed his hands on the sides of her face, he stared deeply into her eyes. “You’re so beautiful…” She slipped off the strap of her nightgown. “Should we be doing this right now? I’m not opposed but…”   
“I’ll be making all the decisions tonight…” She removed the rest of her clothes. “Try and keep up.”


	10. My  Dad

October 15, 2021  
“Mom, just go and have fun. Dad and I will be.” My mom and Namjoon were sitting at the table across from me. They celebrated their first anniversary this past weekend but Namjoon had surprised her with a trip to London. He managed to pull straights with Mr. Bang to get a week off, this would be the longest they would be out of town. Sometimes they would leave for a weekend and come back Sunday nights, this time they would be gone for a week in another country.  
“Ae-Cha, are you sure? I know a week is a long time.” She picked up my dinner plate.   
I laughed. “No, mom. It’s okay, enjoy yourself. You’ve always wanted to go to Europe. Just remember to bring you something back, please. Finished packing!”  
Namjoon chuckled. “Honey, I think Doyoung and Ae-Cha will be okay. We can video chat and text them. Plus, our flight is tomorrow morning. If you weren’t going am I supposed to go to London by myself?”  
“No, you could take Taehyung. He loves it there…” Mom joked. “Okay, I’ll stop and finish packing. I didn’t even know what kind of shoes to bring… It’s going to be chilling. I have plenty of warmer options…”  
“How about I finished the kitchen and finish the dishes, so you both can finish packing.” He looked over at me. “Monkey, your dad’s going to be here early, I think around seven. So, you have to pack enough stuff for the week and get ready for bed, okay?”  
I nodded. “I can do that. When you guys are in London can you take lots of pictures? Oh, and bring back candy?”  
“I think I can if your dad says you were well behaved. But I don’t think I’ll be too worry, you’re always good. I’ll surprise you with a mystery box of candy.” Namjoon got from his seat and took the dishes from my mom. “Go relax and finish packing. I got it.”  
She kissed his cheek. “Okay, since you keep insisting. Love you.” Mom walked over and stood behind me, kissed me on the top of my head. “I love you, monkey.”  
“I love you too. I’m going to help Namjoon clean the kitchen.” I hugged my mom. “Take a long bubble bath too, you were at work all day. Treat yourself!”  
“I will. Don’t stay up too late.” She walked off to her room; leaving Namjoon and I alone. I waited for her to shut the door then went up to Namjoon. “You guys don’t have to check up on me while you’re away. Can you please make sure she relaxes? I’ve stayed on dad’s plenty of times…”  
“I know, but you know she worries about you. Things are finally normal again after the all crazy stuff she still has trouble sleeping.” Namjoon wiped down the sink and leaned against the counter. “I’ll do my best, but you know she’s going to want to check on you. So, text her, send her a picture or two, I think she’d love that.”  
“I think so too, I’m excited to spend a whole week with dad. He’s been a little busy… But it’s okay. He’s going to drop me off at school and everything.” I hugged Namjoon. “Listen, just care of my mom? I don’t want her being scared to leave me.”  
“I get that, I will. What about you? You haven’t had any more nightmares or anything?” He placed his hand on my head. “You and your mom are tough, but I know how it affected you guys.”  
“Exactly,” I smiled. “I’m tough, so you guys don’t have to worry about me. Anyways… I do need to finished packing. But, yeah, thank you for listening”  
Namjoon laughed. “You’re welcome, well you better finish up, it’s almost nine. You and your mother aren’t morning people.”  
I nodded and went to my room to finish up packing. After a good thirty minutes, my mom knocked on my door. “It’s open.”  
“Hey, monkey, just checking on you. All done?” She looked behind me. “Three duffle bags for a whole week, honey?”  
“Yes… How many are you bringing? I bet your shoes have their own bag.” She laughed and answered. “Five?! Mom… You’re only going to be gone for a week.”  
“So are you… Don’t you have clothes at your dad’s? I know you’re mixing your clothes. I didn’t buy that sweater. It’s pretty cute though, he always had a look eye for fashion.” She sat on the edge of my bed. “You know I’m going miss you… But I know your dad’s stoked about having you for a whole week.”  
I sat next to her. “Yeah, I can’t wait. He even said we could decorate my room some more and he had a piano put in! He said he’s going to teach me.”  
“Well, I think that’s an awesome idea. I just wanted to come and say good night.” I told her good night and promised to get ready for bed. “Alright, I’ll see you in the morning, monkey.” I kissed her and went straight to my bathroom to brush my teeth.   
The next morning, I woke to someone tapped me on my head while I hide under my blanket. “Monkey? Woke up, please? Monkey?”  
That voice… Dad! I throw off my sheets. “Dad! You’re here!” I wrapped my arms around him. “Morning!”  
He kissed me on my forehead. “Of course! Today’s going to be chill, just us in our pajamas and movies. Then early tomorrow we’re going to visit your grandparents. Namjoon and your mom are up getting ready. Go see them, I’ll take your bags to the car and be right back. Put on a sweater, please.”  
I made my way to my mom’s room and knocked on the door. “Mom?”  
“Hey, honey, good morning!” Mom looked super comfy! She was legging and boots I helped her pick out, with an oversized gray hoodie. “Okay, so we’re getting ready to leave. Do you have everything? Do you have your house key, just in case?”  
“Yes! I have everything. Dad told me to come to see you.” I hugged her. “I’ll miss you, remember to fun, okay?”  
“I will! I’ll be calling to check up on you after school during the week.” She looked over my head. “Morning, Doyoung. How are you?”  
“I’m good. I hope you guys have fun on your trip.” He smiled at her. “I got you guys coffee so you don’t have to stop anywhere. I put Ae-Cha’s bags in my car, are you guys about ready. We can walk down together.”  
Namjoon answered from a distance. “I’m all set. Honey, are you ready? You have more bags than I do…”  
Mom turned around to see Namjoon fully dress and ready to go. “Oh, my goodness, yes I’m ready. I don’t have that many…” She walked over on took some away from Namjoon. “Okay, guys, looks like everyone’s ready.”  
We all headed to the parking garage to say our final goodbyes. Namjoon loaded the rest of their bags into the car. My mom hugged me one last time before they drove off. “Mom, I’m fine. Just have a good trip.”  
“I know… Okay, I guess this is it. I’ve ever been so far from you before… I’m fine.” She and Namjoon wrapped their arms around me one more time. “Love you, monkey.”  
Namjoon looked down at me. “Love you, kiddo.”  
“Love you guys too. Now go, so you aren’t late for your flight.” They nodded but before they got into the car my mom and dad hugged, this rarely happened.   
“Call me if you need me, Doyoung. Thank you for everything.” My dad looked like he didn’t want to let go… “Okay, have a safe drive home. I’ll call you guys when we land. Love you!” Mom got into the car with Namjoon and left.  
My dad and I sat in his car in silence for a bit. “Dad, are you okay? Is it about mom?”  
“Huh… Yeah, monkey, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m just surprised...” He smiled as he started the car. “How about we grab some breakfast and go back to sleep? Sorry about last night… I would’ve gotten you, but the shoot ran late.”  
“It’s okay, dad. Mom made my favorite last night so don’t worry. I can’t for your comeback!” I paused. “Can we please go to that croissant sandwich place for breakfast, the one by your apartment?”  
“Yes, we can! I knew you’d like that place.” He pulled out of the garage and onto the road. “Do you want to pick the music?”  
I smiled on took the aux cord. “I like this song a lot. What do you think?” The lyrics to “Blue Hour” filled the car.   
“I like this. Did your mother let you meet them once?” He asked.  
“Oh my gosh, yes! Mom took you to a photoshoot once because Mr. Bang said I could come. I got to meet them!” By the time I finished telling my dad about meeting TXT we had gotten to the croissant pace! We put on our masks and went inside to order. After getting our food we got back into the car, before I knew we were parking at the Han River. “Are we eating here, dad?”  
“It’s a beautiful morning, we can sit at a picnic table and take in the morning air. It’s just us.” I nodded. We got out of the car and found the closest table. “What a nice day…”  
“It is, thank you for bringing me here.” I sipped on my orange juice. “Hey, Dad, can I ask you something? It might be weird though.”  
He looked up at me. “Sure, monkey, what’re you thinking?”  
“It’s just… I know how things are now. I love you, mom and Namjoon.” I took a breath. “How did you and mom meet? What was she like? What were you guys like? Do you remember?”  
Dad smiled. “Yeah, monkey, I remember. I was seventeen when I met her… We went to the same high school. It was after winter break and she walked into my music class… She got lost on the first day. She sat next to me in class. I told her I’d given her a tour of the school and show her around. I had a crush on her the first day I met her.”  
“So, you’ve known mom since forever…” I looked at him in awe as I ate my food. “Tell me more. What was she like? What were you like?”  
“Oh my God… She was a little crazy. She never wore the girl’s uniform properly. Your mother only wore the top half of the girl’s uniform and the pants of the boy’s…” He smiled. “But I always liked that about her. She never held back and never let anyone push her around. Pretty tomboyish… But she was kind and considerate of others. We became really good friends at first before I asked her out. Me, on the other hand, was quiet sometimes. I kept to myself, I only had few friends.”  
I continued to eat my food as he spoke. “We used to stay after school all the time and play the piano in the music room. It was all so easy back then… She used to make me do all kinds of crazy stuff. I think she forced me to try out for the school talent show… I don’t I want to do it either.”  
“So, mom’s the one who made you like to sing?” I’ve never asked how my parents met before… My dad’s always been confident and sang whenever he got the chance.  
He leaned his head on mine. “No… I’ve always loved to sing but she’s the one who forced me to do it in public. After the talent show, I dreamt of being an idol. When I got off stage, she ran up to me with tears on her face cause I sang her favorite song…”  
“Wow… That sounds like a real romantic movie, dad.” I looked up at him. “Dad, do you still love mom?”  
He lifted his head. “That’s a tough question but yes, I do. I’ll always love your mom, she’s an incredible person. Namjoon is lucky. But I don’t love her “like that”, it’s more of a friendship kind of love. Plus, she gave me you, I’ll be grateful for that. Now, I’m just happy to have my friend back.”  
As far as I could remember, growing up my parents were always passively fighting. Sometimes they were never on the same page… Now they seemed to be getting along with each other. Of course, throughout the years my dad always tried to get back together with my mom but she only wanted to stay friends and focused on me. For time first time in a while, it feels like they like each other again. As we finished our food my dad continued to tell me stories from when he and mom were younger, hearing all these memories they shared together made me look at them differently.  
My dad checked the time on his phone. “Oh gosh, it’s almost 8:30… I’ve been talking too much. I’m sorry. We’re out here in our pajamas… Let’s go home, monkey.”  
When we got back to my dad’s apartment the first thing we did was make hot chocolate! As he promised we stayed inside all morning and watched movies. Days with my dad were always so peaceful since his schedule was always so crazy. We spent the afternoon painting by the numbers, one thing about my dad that I loved was how we always did arts and crafts together. The rest of the day we just hung out and ordered from our favorite hot pot restaurant.  
The next day, we visited my grandparents. It’d had been so long since we were able to see them. We first went to see my mom’s parents at their house. When my dad parked the car, they were standing in front of the house. I opened the door and ran out to hug them. “Grandma! Grandpa!”  
“Ae-Cha!” My grandpa picked me up and spun me around. “Oh my gosh! Look at you! You’re so big!”  
“I missed you guys!” I smiled. He set me down and my grandma came from behind him. “Hi, grandma!”  
She grabbed me by the cheeks. “Hello, sweetheart! I missed you too! I just made some made cookies! Did you eat lunch yet? I have some kimchi stew ready; do you want some?”  
“Yes, please!” I went inside the house with my grandma while my dad stayed outside to chat with my grandpa. I saw them hug, so that’s a good sign. My dad’s parents on the way over so soon everyone would be here. While I sat at the kitchen table, I heard more voices coming from the front of the house. My dad’s parents here! I finished the rest of my stew and pushed my chair in, then walked towards the noise.  
As I turned the corner, I saw them. “There she is!” Grandpa Kim ran up to me with a bag in his hand. He patted me on the head. He smiled. “The photos your parents send don’t do you justice, one little. Doyoung, look at this face! She should model or something. Has her mother’s eyes, your nose! Beautiful! Oh… Also, I did talk to your mom! I insisted I bought you a new pair of ballet slippers with a matching leotard and tights. But your dad says learning other dances –”  
I laughed on kissed Grandpa Kim on the cheek while taking the bag. “You’re funny. Thank you very much, grandpa! I love it!”  
“Dad, she’s only eight… Calm down.” Uncle Gong walked through the doorway. “Hey, kiddo! How’s my favorite niece?”  
“I’m your only niece…” I laughed. “I’m great. I’m spending the whole week with dad. It’s good to see you!”  
The rest of the day my family and I hang out in the backyard. My dad and uncle grilled up meat while my grandparents were all in the kitchen making the sides. I stayed in the yard with my dad reading a new book series Namjoon got me into.   
“Ae-Cha, phone!” My dad walked over and handed me his phone.   
“Monkey! Baby!” I smiled. It was my mom! “Sorry! I meant to call you soon as we landed. It was a direct thirteen flight… We went straight to the hotel and went to bed; we didn’t get to the hotel until 1:30 in the morning. I miss you! How are you? Is everything okay? Your dad said you guys are at your grandparents?”  
“Yes, everything is fine, mom! I hope the jetlag wasn’t too bad! What time is it there? Do you want to facetime? Dinner’s not ready yet.” She agreed as I hit facetime. Mom and Namjoon there outside on a balcony.   
“Hey, monkey!” Namjoon waved at me. “It’s morning over there! We’re eating breakfast. If I go on tour and London, I was going to ask your parents if you can come.”  
My mom eyed him. “Just the one stop?”  
“No, I was thinking to bring her on tour. If Doyoung says it's fine but it’s not until summer.” He chuckled. “We’ll talk about it later.”  
“I miss you guys! Don’t forget to take photos! What’re you guys eating looks fancy?” My mom turned the camera. “Oh, that looks good. Okay, I want to London now! Anyways, we’ll talk to you guys later. The food is done. Love you!”   
“Wait let me talk to your dad.” I nodded and walked the phone over to my dad. “Doyoung!”  
My dad looked up from the grill. “Hey, guys! How’s London?”  
“Good! Just wanted to say hi and check-in. I’ll let you guys get back to your evening! Bye!” She waved at the camera. “Love you guys!”  
Dad waved. “Talk to you later! Love you too. Ae-Cha say bye to your mom, please.”   
I turned to the camera towards me. “Bye, mom! Bye, Namjoon!” I handed the phone back to my dad. “Do you guys want help with the meat?”  
“No, we’re good, monkey. Can you go inside to help your grandparents bring the rest of the food out? Thank you for setting the table.” I shook my head and went back inside the house. Little by little I brought out the side dishes they made. It wasn’t long before everyone was sitting at the table outside. The evening went by quickly, it felt so amazing being around my family. I could tell that they missed me! My grandparents kept asking me questions about school and my dance classes. Grandpa and Grandma Kim took so many of me and dad before we left to go back home.  
As soon as I got into the apartment, I plopped myself down on the couch. “Dad… I’m so sleepy!”  
“Oh, monkey” He chuckled. “I think we ate too much… It’s almost 8:30 and you have school tomorrow. Let’s both get ready for bed.”  
“Okay, Dad,” I sat up walked to my bathroom. “School starts at nine, don’t forget.”  
After I got dressed in my nightgown, I sat at my vanity brushing my hair. There was a knock at the door. “Monkey, can I come?”   
My dad stuck his head in the door. “Everything good, monkey? Do you need anything?”  
“No, I’m fine, dad. I was just about to get into bed.” He smiled at me. “What’s up? You’re doing your thinking face.”  
He went to my bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. “I’m just happy, monkey. I’m just glad I have you here…”  
“Of course, I love staying over here.” I looked at his face. This was a new look for him. “Dad, are you okay?”  
“Yeah… I think you’re old enough to understand.” He sighed. “I know I’ve apologized many times about the past. Even now, I still feel myself doubting myself as a father… Ae-Cha, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you with every fiber of my being. Today, made me realize how much my dream cost me.”  
“Are you sad about mom?” I’m so confused…  
“No, honey, I’m not sad. It’s just… I’m grateful I got the wake-up call I needed it. Before you were born, I focused so much on my dream because all I got to think about was giving you everything for the future. I lost sight and didn’t look at what was in front of me. You… You’re the one in front of me. I used to get jealous of Namjoon because I thought I wasn’t good enough.” My dad wrapped his arms around me. “Seeing him be a great dad to you hurt me a little… I know I’m nothing like him but –”  
I pulled away and looked him in the eye. “Dad… I will always love you. I love you and Namjoon because you two are different. He will never replace you. I love you, him, and mom all the same. What’s important is now, just promise me you won’t leave me. I like how things are now. I love you, dad.”  
He hugged me. “I love you too, monkey. I’m sorry I sprung all this on you…”  
“It’s okay, dad. I get it.” I swear, my dad has the biggest heart. This is why he’s my hero….


	11. Full Circle

February 19, 2022  
The day of Donghun’s wedding had finally come. He and his new wife thought it would be a good idea to have a mid-sized wedding with family and friends. Ae-Cha had been waiting two whole months to wear the dress she and her mom bought back in February. Ae-Cha and her family all sat at their table while watching Donghun and his new wife have their first dance.  
“Oh my gosh, mom… Mrs. Lee’s dress is so beautiful. I hope she throws the bouquet to me! I want it!” Ae-Cha teased. “If I catch it Jisung and I might get married in the future!”  
Doyoung looked over at Ae-Cha, her mother and Namjoon snickered. “Jisung? Since when do you like Jisung?”  
“I thought you liked Chenle, honey?” Her mom giggled as she sipped the champagne. “What happened?”  
“Nothing… I just thought we were better off as friends. He said he understood.” Ae-Cha took a bit off my cake. “Plus, Jisung is so handsome! When dad took me with him to SM last month Jisung shared snacks with me. He also taught me a new dance too! He’s sweet, right, dad? Jisung calls me Queen Sunshine because he said I light up his day.”  
Just then the announcer requested for the rest of the guests to join them on the floor. Namjoon looked over at Ms. Kim, she took his hand instantly. They glided onto the dancefloor with ease, she and Namjoon circled their way toward the newly married couple.   
Ms. Kim smiled at Mrs. Lee. “Congratulations, beautiful! This is such a gorgeous venue! I love your dress!”  
“It better be, you were there when I picked it out! Thank you! You were such a big help! My maid of Honor thanks you! I’m so glad you two get like each other!” Donghun spun his wife around.  
Ms. Kim laughed as Namjoon dipped her. “I adore her! Where is she anyway?”  
“She’s here with Hui somewhere.” Mrs. Lee looked toward the stage. “There they are! She’s sitting at the piano!”  
Hui tapped the microphone while raising his glass. Everyone’s attention was directed over to the stage. “Hello! How’s everyone! Today’s a very special day! To our two wonderful friends, we are so happy to be here! Donghun, seeing you and your beautiful family, just know everyone here loves you guys. We wrote a special song for today. I want everyone to please come onto the dancefloor.”   
Hui looked back at his girlfriend; she began to play the piano at a slow tempo. She and Hui harmonized; they wrote a beautiful love ballad just for Donghun’s wedding.  
Ms. Kim and Namjoon pressed their foreheads together. He smiled at her. “What’s that look for, Joon?”  
“Nothing…” They looked over to Donghun and his wife. “It’s just… Weddings usually don’t get to me. Just look at them. I mean after everything they’ve been through, seeing them so happy, it makes me think about the future.”  
“The future? Do tell? What do you have in mind?” Ms. Kim rested her head on his chest.  
Namjoon kissed the top of her head. “I mean, eventually, would you want to do the whole wedding thing again? Something like this? With my parents, your’s, Doyoung’s, and people we love? About Hui and his girlfriend can perform there… I don’t know. It’s just a thought… I know how you are.”  
“I see… I love how things are now. If things ever got to that point, it’s a lifelong commitment. Like actually living together and other marital things.” She gazed into his eyes. “I mean, I already have Ae-Cha, she’s nine now. Would you want children of your own? It’s a lot, Namjoon.”  
“I know… We have a lot to talk about. But it was just a thought.” He had a nervous look on his face. “At some point, this like this is what I want. I love you. I would do anything for you. I – ”  
She cut Namjoon off with a kiss. “I love you too. When the time feels right to you, do whatever you think is right.”  
The song Hui and his girlfriend were performing came to an end. The DJ took his place on the stage. “That was incredible! I bet I’m never going to hear that on a Pentagon album! Okay everyone, let’s pump up the party! I believe the groom has a surprise for the bride! Can everyone please make room! We’re going to be in for a show!”  
Along with Donghun, the rest of the members of A.C.E, Doyoung, Namjoon, and Hui all went to the front of the stage. Within minutes, they all got into a squared formation and headsets. Donghun waved his hands to signal the DJ. It was a song medley of “Baby Tonight” and “Take Me Higher” from A.C.E, “Best of Me” by BTS, and “Highway to Heaven” from NCT 127. Donghun and his friends danced their hearts out, it looked like an actual concert performance. When the dance mix ended everyone struck their end-fairy pose. Donghun’s wife ran up to him and kiss him passionately. He lifted and spun her around. “I love you, Mrs. Lee!”  
Everyone in the venue cheered as the men took a bow. They waved to the DJ to start playing regular music. From the crowd, Ae-Cha ran up to her dad and Namjoon. “That was amazing! You both did so well! You should dance together more often! It was iconic!”  
Ae-Cha looked to Jun, who was wiping of the sweat from his forehead. “Dad, Namjoon, if he asks yes can I dance with Mr. Park?”  
Doyoung and Namjoon looked at each other. “I don’t know, monkey. Don’t you want to dance with us instead?”  
“Yeah,” Namjoon agreed. “He seems tired.”  
Ae-Cha raised her eyebrow. “MR. PARK!”  
Jun looked over and walked over right away. Namjoon and Doyoung both didn’t know what to do. They were shocked. Both of them knew she’d taken a liking to Jun but Doyoung prayed this wasn’t a “Jisung Situation” … Jun greeted Namjoon and Doyoung. “Hey, guys! That was fun! Hello, Ae-Cha! What’s up?”  
“Can I dance with you for one song?” She looked at Jun with a twinkle in her eye. “Please? You’re such a good dancer!”  
Jun smiled. “I don’t see why not; a few songs are okay. Is it fine with you two? I don’t mind, she’s a sweetheart.”  
Doyoung and Namjoon exchanged looks. “It’s fine…” Doyoung looked at Ae-Cha. “Three songs and that’s it. When you’re done, you’re dancing with us next.”  
Ae-Cha hugged them. “Okay, that’s a deal!” She grabbed Jun’s hand and led him onto the dancefloor.  
Namjoon chuckled. “Only nine and she’s boy crazy… She’s going to break some hearts when she gets older.”  
“I know… She’s smart, sweet, kind, talented, and looks like her mother. We’re going to have our hands full someday.” Doyoung laughed.  
They went back to the table to join Ms. Kim, Hui, and his girlfriends. Hui looked over at Ae-Cha and Jun dancing, he chuckled. “She’s so cute… Wow, it looks like she out dancing him.”  
Doyoung smiled. “She really is! I love that dress you picked out for her.”  
“I think so too! Purple is her color!” Ms. Kim replied. The DJ went to the next song, it was a familiar childhood memory. “Doyoung! Do you remember this song? The high school dance, remember?”  
“Why don’t you guys dance?” Namjoon suggested. “I’m kind of tired. I think I’ll sit here and hang out with Hui for a bit, grab more food.”  
“Are you sure?” Doyoung asked. Up until now, Doyoung and Namjoon have been getting along peacefully. He and his ex-wife were friends again… It seemed like they were all forming together as a family unit. “Namjoon?”  
“Doyoung, it’s fine. You’ve mostly been dancing with Ae-Cha or sitting. Go have fun. I’m just sitting right here.” Namjoon insisted.   
Ms. Kim kissed Namjoon on the cheek. “I love you, Joon” She got up, grabbed Doyoung by the hand, and dragged him onto the dancefloor. They danced right next to Jun and Ae-Cha. Doyoung twirled her around. “It’s been a long time! I love this song!”  
Doyoung nodded. “It has! I feel so old… Do you remember that sidestep thing we did?”  
“Yeah! Face me and go right!” Doyoung and Ms. Kim break out into a high school dance routine they made up years ago.   
The rest of the wedding reception went by smoothly until it was time for Mrs. Lee to toss her bouquet. She made her way onto the stage and smiled. “Okay, everyone get ready!” Mrs. Lee turned around and throwing it high as she could! As if the universe were giving her a sign, it landed straight into Ms. Kim’s hands. “Yay! You’re next, sweetie!”  
As the party came to an end Donghun and his wife went around thanking everyone for coming. They went up to Doyoung and his family. “Doyoung, Namjoon! Thank you all for coming!”  
Ae-Cha tapped Donghun on his hand. “Hey, what about us?”  
Donghun chuckled. “Ae-Cha! We’re so happy you and your mom came too! Ms. Kim whenever it’s your turn we better be invited!”  
“Of course, if it ever happens! Anyways, we all better get going before the parking lot is going to be crowded.” Ms. Kim hugged Mrs. Lee. “I love you! I’ll be by in the morning around nine to pick up Sunghun! I’m so excited! I already have to spare rooms set up for him!”  
“Thank you so much! We’ll only be gone for a week if you need help call us. We’ll see you tomorrow!” She kissed Ms. Kim on the cheek and hugged Ae-Cha. “Are you excited to have a little brother for a week, kiddo?”  
“Yes! Mom and I got it!” They all said their final goodbyes and headed home. After this month, starting in April a lot of groups were getting ready to go on tour. Donghun and the members of A.C.E were scheduled to start their third world tour at beginning of March. Donghun wanted to get married and spend time with his family since he would be gone for five months.  
BTS and NCT 127 were scheduled to both start in mid-March. BTS would be starting in Seoul on March twelfth and right after they would head off to South America. NCT 127’s tour begins March nineteenth in Seoul then Japan. As agreed, Ae-Cha would attend both concerts in Seoul and would join her dad on tour until the end of the Europe leg. Ae-Cha would join BTS on their European leg and accompany them to the U.S. With a lot of convincing Ae-Cha somewhat was able to get her mother to say yes. The only conditions were she had to get permission from the school and attended online classes. Ae-Cha going to a gifted school had its advantages, they had no problem letting her go, she just had to take her exams early.   
The first day of the NCT 127 tour had officially begun. They’re concert started in three hours and the next day NCT would jet off to Japan. It occurred to Ms. Kim that her daughter’s life would ever be normal… Her father was Doyoung of NCT 127 and her mother was dating Namjoon of BTS. Both Namjoon and Doyoung wanted Ae-Cha to go on tour with them. According to Namjoon, this would be BTS’s last tour before they went on hiatus for a year, this was a special tour and he wanted Ms. Kim to be there.  
Back at Ms. Kim’s apartment, she and Ae-Cha were getting ready for the concert. Ae-Cha’s bags were packed, she couldn’t be more excited. She walked into her mother’s bedroom. “Mom, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine, monkey. Just thinking…” Ms. Kim was laying in the center of her bed under the covers.  
Ae-Cha got under the sheet and cuddled next to mom. “Are you worried about me again? I promise I’ll stay with Mr. Han the whole time. I’ll stay close to dad and Namjoon. Please don’t change your mind, mom. You promised…”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I still think it’s crazy… You’re only nine and that’s a lot of traveling… When you leave with your dad tomorrow please check in with me, please?” She sighed. “I’m nervous. You’ve never been away for so long. But I’ll be with you when your dad stops in Paris. That’s so far…”  
“Mom, Mr. Bang is letting you go on tour with Namjoon. Try and have fun! You’ve always wanted to travel too, mom it’ll be fine.” Ae-Cha hugged her mom. “Because you had me you never got to do anything…”  
“Monkey, don’t say that… Every day with you is an adventure. I’m not sure if I can be without you for too long. All I know is work and being your mom, I’m good at that.” Ms. Kim laughed.  
Ae-Cha sat up. “Mom, stop… You’re not just my mom. You’re more than that! So, come on and get up! Finish your make-up and let’s go get dinner before the concert.”  
“Alright…” She brushed Ae-Cha's hair behind her ear. “You’ve grown up so much, monkey. I’m so proud of you.”  
“I know, my parents are pretty smart so yeah… No more being sad! Let’s go have fun!” Ae-Cha dragged her mom out of bed and into her bathroom. “Mom, can I please have a little make-up? We can match?”   
Ms. Kim raised her eyebrow. “You’re too young to wear make-up. Just for tonight and that’s it, okay?”  
“Yes! Just my lips and eyes! Can have just a little of the red eyeshadow? Since we’re wearing red?” Ae-Cha batted eyes.  
“Just a little, monkey…” When Ae-Cha and her mom finished getting ready for the concert, they went to their favorite burger place. They sat in the corner booth as they ate. By now they had gotten used to being recognized in public, most people greeted them and would leave them alone. After the incident, people knew what they looked like, but the internet is forever. They decided together that they wouldn’t be scared to go out outside because they had lives to live. But, Ms. Kim mostly worried about Ae-Cha’s safety, luckily Mr. Bang was on her side. He assigned a security guard, especially for Ae-Cha. Mr. Han accompanied Ae-Cha and her mother whenever needed. This was why during both tours she was to stay with him at all times.  
By the time they got to the venue, Ms. Han was waiting for them at the private entrance. He was a tall, thick built man with a round face and kind eyes. He, himself was married with children but they were in high school. Ms. Kim and Ae-Cha walked up to him. “Hello, ladies! Nice to see you!”  
“Hey, Mr. Han!” Ae-Cha high-fived him. “Are you excited? You’re going to have lots of fun together!”  
He smiled. “I’m so ready, kiddo! We’re going to have lots of fun! I think your dad’s in the greenroom. Want to go see him? He’s getting his make-up done right now.”  
“Yes! Let’s go!” Ae-Cha walked in between Mr. Han and her mother.  
“Thank you for getting my girls tickets to the concerts, Ms. Kim! They’re so happy to be here!” Mr. Han exclaimed.  
She smiled. “Of course! You’re the one who’s going to be watching Ae-Cha for a while. Thank you! You’re the reason why she’s going. I hope it’s not too much…”  
“No, I love this job. Ae-Cha’s a sweetheart. Makes me want another child, my girls are so close to graduating and going to college. So Young is looking at schools aboard and Yun Hee’s got that internship but it’s in Daegu… That’s so far.”  
“Daegu? I have a friend that travels there a lot. She’s great, I can ask her to show your daughter around. She lives in Seoul most of the time but always goes back home.” Mr. Han thanked Ms. Kim.  
“Okay, kiddo, here’s your dad’s greenroom. There are some snacks in there.” He knocked on the door.   
“Hey, it’s a little Ae-cha!” Jungwoo yelled. “Doyoung! They’re here! Ae-Cha can I have a hug, please?”  
“Sure, Snoopy!” As she hugged Jungwoo she looked behind him. “So, is anyone from Dream here?” Jungwoo stepped back and got down to her level. “Yeah… Why are you looking for someone specific?”  
“Queen Sunshine!” Jisung popped out from behind a make-artist. “Hey, Ae-Cha!” Ae-Cha got the biggest smiled on her face and ran past Jungwoo to hug Jisung. “JISUNG!”  
“You look really pretty today! I look at your headband!” Ae-Cha’s mom had made her a “Doyoung” headband to match her outfit. Jisung took her hand and walked her over to her dad. “Hyung! She’s here! Look at the headband Ms. Kim made! So cute!”  
Doyoung’s make-artist finished off his face with setting spray. He fluffed up his hair while looking in the and got up from the chair. “Monkey! You look so pretty! Are you wearing make-up?”  
“Yeah, mom said I can wear it for the concert. Do I look pretty, dad?” Doyoung moved back and looked at Ae-Cha.   
“Look you beautiful! When the show starts there’s a special spot for you and mom. I love your lightstick! Have mom hook it up to your phone!”   
Doyoung smiled and hugged Ms. Kim. “I’m so happy you guys are here! I don’t think you’ve ever been to a concert. I feel like there’s some pressure.”  
“Stop! It’s just us.” She looked down at her watch. “Anyways, I think we should get to our seats, I just wanted to take pictures of you and Ae-Cha! Ae-Cha, baby, stand next to your dad!”  
She snapped as many pictures of Ae-Cha and her dad but before they could leave Ae-Cha grabbed her mom’s hand. “Mom, wait!”  
Ms. Kim turned by back. “What is it, monkey, we have to go to your seats.”  
“I want a picture with Jisung…” Ae-Cha pouted.  
Jisung laughed. “We can take plenty of pictures! I’m sitting with you guys!”  
Ae-Cha smiled and snatched his hand. “Okay, let’s go!”  
As they made their way to their seats the rest of Dream trailed along after them. Doyoung had sectioned off a row just of them, it was Ms. Kim, Ae-Cha, Dream and even some of the WayV members came to support 127.   
“Ten?” Ms. Kim got up to hugged him. “Hey! I didn’t know you guys were coming! How are you? Kun, Xiaojun, hey!”  
The WayV all greeted her and Ae-Cha. Kun sat next to Ms. Kim. “Are you excited?”  
“For the concert? Yes, I don’t even think we’ve ever been to a 127 concert… This is fun!” She smiled.  
“Of course! I was talking about going with Namjoon on tour? Doyoung told me he was taking Ae-Cha to Japan with him. You’re going with Namjoon, right?” Kun asked.  
She nodded. “Yes, I fly out the day after tomorrow to meet him. Mr. Bang told me I could do my work remotely. I don’t think I’ve taken any vacation time either.”  
“Mom, Uncle Kun! It’s starting!” Ae-Cha shouted. The stadium darkened, the lights lit up, nine spotlights highlighted the stage and the members rose from the bottom of the stage. Everyone in the stadium waved their lightsticks in the air, filling the air with screams. Ae-Cha jumped out for her seat as the spotlights turned off one by one… Doyoung was center wearing a red and black suit. Johnny appeared on another screen playing the piano, he and Doyoung harmonized together. “DAD!!”  
NCT 127 put on an incredible concert! From start to finish the audience’s energy radiated to the stage. This was the comeback Ae-Cha had been watching when she was able to visit SM. Everyone had their own solo stage. First, was Mark, even though had was a rapper he used this chance to display his vocals. Of course, Jaehyun and the other solos were amazing, but Ae-Cha was more surprised with her Uncle Johnny… He had water effects and was completely shirtless. Kun shielded Ae-Cha’s eyes…  
At the end of the concert, the members changed into jeans and their tour shirts. The members of NCT lined up at the front of the stage to chat with the fans. Each member took a few minutes to pour their hearts to the NCTzens but when it got to Doyoung the mood of the crowd seemed to change, it got so quiet. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop He put the mic up to his mouth and took a deep breath.   
“Wow… It’s been so long since I’ve been on a stage like this. The past years or so has been insane. Thank you all for coming and waiting for me. I’m happy to be here in front of all of you. Thank you for understanding…” He looked over at Ae-Cha in the crowded. She gestured for him to keep telling. “But the thing is I’m human too. I’m not perfect… I’ve never really have spoken about it until now. I love being a dad. I love my family. I love my daughter with everyone ounce of my being, she’s the best parts of me. I hope everyone here can see how happy I am. I want to share her with the world. That being said… My monkey is here, and I’d like to sing her favorite song. Is that okay?”  
The stadium erupted cheers from the NCTzens and everyone waved the lightsticks. Doyoung waved over his family. “I guess that’s a yes. I’ll start once she gets up here! I’m only going to do this once.”  
“Mr. Han, can you take her up there, please?” Ms. Kim asked.  
Ae-Cha looked at her mom confused. “Mom, did you know about this? I’m going on stage?”  
“It was your dad’s idea.” She reached into her purse. “Here put this mask on, that was my only condition.”  
She quickly took the mask from her mom’s hands and went with Mr. Han. Before Ae-Cha knew she was on the side of the stage. The rest of the members stood to Doyoung right. He walked over to greet her. “Hey, monkey, are okay?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t see this coming.” A tear started to form in her eye but like her mom, she quickly wiped it away. “I’m ready, dad.”  
Doyoung held her hand as he guided her onto the stage. They sat on the bench that was used as a stage prop. “Monkey, do you want to say hi?”  
Ae-Cha took the mic from her dad’s hand, they were shaking. “Hello everyone, nice to meet you all. There are so many of you…” She looked out on the crowd than at her lightstick. It shined a luminous green with her Jisung photocard in the window, she and her mom had studded the handle with silver crystals and a trail of flower wrapped delicately around it. “So… I decorated it with my mom. It took us three hours…” She looked over to her, who was filming on her phone. In an instant, Ae-Cha shook off her nervousness. “This was my first concert and I’m having a great time I’ve always seen my dad performing through a computer but now I’m actually here watching him in person. Thank you for sharing today with me! So, let’s all have fun together!”  
Ae-Cha gave her dad the mic, he chuckled as he patted her head. "Good job, monkey!"  
Doyoung held the mic to his mouth and music played throughout the stadium, he started to sing from "From Home" with the assistance of his members. All the NCTzens swayed their lightsticks, singing along to the song. As Doyoung sang, he and Ae-Cha broke out into their own little dance routine of a waltz. When the song was over Doyoung knelt down and hugged Ae-Cha. She whispered into her dad's ear with a smile.   
"Well, guys Ae-Cha says we should one more song... Are you ready?" Doyoung waved to the sound engineers. They party remix of "Neo Life' from the new album while the members danced around the stage. The audience went insane as they swayed in the stands, even Ae-Cha's mom was busting a move. Doyoung picked Ae-Cha up and twirled her as the confetti cannons shot off. "I love you, monkey."  
"I love you too, dad." After the concert ended, Ae-Cha and her parents went back home.  
Ms. Kim leaned against the doorway of Ae-Cha’s room. “Okay, monkey, get ready for bed. You and your dad need to rest. I think your flight leaves for tomorrow afternoon.”   
“I know, mom! After I’m done can I sleep with you in your bed? You’re going to miss me.” Ae-Cha teased.  
“Yes, please! I love would that! Hurry and brush your teeth.” She hugged Ae-Cha and left to check on Doyoung. The door to the guestroom was wide open, Doyoung was already dressed in his pajamas. Ms. Kim walked up to him and covered him with the blanket. Before she could leave, Doyoung woke up and grabbed her by the wrist. “Doyoung? I thought you were asleep?”  
“I was…” Doyoung sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.”  
She raised her eyebrow. “About what?”  
“To be honest… Everything. Back when we first found out about Ae-Cha, did you ever think we’d be like this?” Doyoung asked.  
She sat down. “Well, no. When we were young, we had plans, but things didn’t work out. But things happen for a reason.”  
“I feel like I’ve managed to have a heart to heart with everyone but you. I even had one Namjoon a while back… You should’ve been the first person but…” Doyoung lowered his head in shame. “You’re the mother of my child and I still feel like I’m always lacking. Ever since she was born, you’ve always had things together. You’re a great mom and I’m glad it was you. I know I’ve said this so many times over the times but I’m sorry… I didn’t hold your hand as you did for me. I’m happy we’re in a good place now… Even though you’re not my wife anymore, I’m grateful to still have you as a friend again. I’m pretty sure I told Ae-Cha this months ago when I should’ve told you. I’m happy you were able to let someone in again and love them. Namjoon is perfect for you.” He sighed. “I wish things were different if I happened ignored what was in front of me. Thank you for being my friend again. To me, I only started to feel like you like me again was when you and Namjoon went to London… You were my first love and I’ll always love you though.”  
Ms. Kim was stunned but she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. “Doyoung, I love you too… You don’t have to keep apologizing though. No one is perfect, not even me. I only looked like I knew what I was doing but I was so scared. I put on a brave face not only for myself but so you wouldn’t worry. I’m glad we’re friends now. I’m sorry I was always so mean… I was angry at you when I told you I wanted to leave you that night I mean what I said… I wanted to set you free, I loved you so much. It hurt make when I realized I fell out of love with you… I haven’t bother loving anyone since you. When Namjoon came around I felt like I didn’t deserve it…”  
“You deserve Namjoon and much more. I should’ve treated you how he does now… I’m even glad Ae-Cha has Namjoon too. He’s so good to her, I was jealous of him for a long. I thought Ae-Cha would forget about me… With the three of us raising her, there’s no telling how much more wonderful she’ll be. Even before Namjoon, thanks to you, she’s amazing. I meant what I said at the concert. She’s the best part of me but my favorite thing is that she’s also the best of you too. Even Namjoon would agree… She’s so much like you.” Doyoung pulled back and kissed her on the hand. “If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be able to be her dad. Granted… I don’t know if this matters now but, in the future, if you were to have more kids, you have all my support. Those children would be so lucky to have you as a mom.”  
She wiped the tears from her eyes. “That means a lot coming from you, Doyoung. Thank you.”  
They sat in silence for some time, it wasn’t long before Ae-Cha came knocking at the door. She found her parents smiling and sitting together. She walked up and sat in between them. “Are you guys okay?”  
Doyoung pulled her in to kiss her on the forehead. “Yeah, we’re fine, monkey. I was just telling your mom how awesome she is and thank her for letting you came on tour with me. Don’t worry, you can go to bed.”  
“I’m glad you two are friends.” She put her arms around them. “I love you both so much.”  
The next morning the Kim family woke in up spirits. They made breakfast together for the first time in a while, Ae-Cha was delighted to seeing her parents being so sweet together. The only thing that could make this better is that if Namjoon were here. As if by magic, her mom’s phone rang. “Hey, honey! How’s South America?” She nodded her head. “That’s great! Yes, the concert was great! Doyoung brought Ae-Cha on stage and everything. I wish you there! Yes, I can’t wait! My flight leaves tomorrow morning. I miss you too. Want to talk to Ae-Cha and Doyoung? We’re making breakfast right now. Yeah? Okay! I can switch to facetime! Awesome!” Namjoon was back in his room eating dinner. Both Ae-Cha and Doyoung went to see him. “Morning, guys!”  
“Good evening to you! What’s for dinner man?” Doyoung asked as he sipped on his coffee.  
Namjoon held up his plate. “I was craving meat… The menu says Tira de Asado… I’m not sure if I said it right but it’s so good! I also order extra rice and salad too. Today was exhausting… We had interviews today and tomorrow morning we’re going to Chile. I missing you guys!”  
“We missed you too! Mom will be with you soon though! I get to fly to Japan will dad later today! I have all my stuff packed!” Ae-Cha exclaimed.   
Namjoon drunk his water. “Good! Two guys fly safe and text me when you get to the hotel. I’m going to pass out in a bit. I just wanted to call. Love you guys!”  
Ae-Cha and Doyoung waved goodbye then went back to eating. Ms. Kim stared at her phone for a bit long. “I miss you, Joon.”  
“I miss you too, baby. I’ll see you soon. I’m don’t like sleeping alone and Jimin knows that… Anyways, I’ll let you go. Kiss Ae-Cha for me. I love you.” Namjoon slicked back his hair and leaned toward the camera.  
“I love you too.” They hung up the phone. Ms. Kim sat back down at the kitchen table to enjoy the rest of her morning with her family before they left for Japan. Once they got done eating and cleaning the kitchen, Doyoung and Ae-Cha got dressed to go to the airport. She offered to drive them to SM, so they could meet up with everyone. By the time they got there, everyone was in the back waiting by the vans. Mr. Han greeted them and help Ae-Cha loaded his luggage. “Okay, kiddo, today’s going to be our first day in Japan! Are you ready?”  
“I am but I don’t think my mom is…” Ae-Cha turned around to see her mother talking to her dad, Taeyong, Taeil, and Johnny. “I think she’s giving them the talk.”  
Mr. Han chuckled. “What’s the talk? Should I be standing over there too?”  
“No, I think you're okay. She knows you’ll watch over and protect me. She’s just being mom…” Ae-Cha laughed. “I’m going to go say bye.”  
Ae-Cha went up to her mother as she talked to the men. “Mom, everything going to be fine.” She hugged squeezed her mom tightly. “I’ll listen to dad; I’ll stay near Mr. Han… I promise I’ll be good.”  
“I know… I just want to make myself clear. I’ll be okay.” She bent down and met Ae-Cha’s gaze. Ms. Kim kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her as if she couldn’t let her go. “I love you, baby. I’m going to miss you.”  
“I love you too, mom. Don’t worry!” She patted her mom on the head.  
“Yeah, there’s no need to worry. I’ve been teaching her Japanese! Relax…” Yuta strolled up to them. Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, and her dad all took a step back.   
Ms. Kim hugged Yuta. “Well, if you do just stick to the basics. I’m literally trusting you all with my child.”  
Yuta snickered. "Don't worry too much! Everything will be fine! Before you know it, you'll have her back in no time!" Ms. Kim and Yuta have always had a weird relationship. She was an only child so, Yuta often acted like the little she never wanted. However, he was always good to Ae-Cha and he often came to her for advice. Personality-wise, she and Yuta were so opposite. "Plus, my sister is going to be hanging out with us a bit. So, there will be some kind of feminine influence there. I think today is a free night anyway, the concert isn't until tomorrow night."  
"Fine, I'll chill out..." She smirked. "Okay, I'll get going. I have to go into the office for a while. I know you have a flight to catch." She turned to face the rest of the members. "I guess this is it then..."  
Ms. Kim hugged each of them goodbye when it got to Doyoung, she held on for a second longer. Doyoung whispered in her ear. "I promise you; she'll be fine."  
"I know..." She stepped back. "Ae-cha?"  
Ae-Cha tapped her mom on the back. "Here, mom."  
"I'm going to get going now... Be safe, stay close to Mr. Han and your dad. Check-in sometimes and call me if you need me, okay?" She moved Ae-Cha's hair forwards so that it would drape over her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, monkey. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, mom. I promise I'll check-in." Ae-Cha assured her. Before Ms. Kim could leave, she took a photo of everyone with Ae-Cha. She kissed and hugged her daughter one last before getting into the car.   
When her car disappeared Ae-Cha grabbed her dad's hand as they loaded into the van heading for the airport. "Dad, she'll be okay, right?"  
"Yeah, I think she will, monkey. You know she's never been without you for too long." Doyoung took her backpack and set it at his feet. "I'm glad you're here but I know your mom, we'll check in later after we eat dinner. Sound good?"   
"Yeah, it does! After we checking in can we please go pool at the hotel? We could split an ice cream sundae!" Ae-Cha had been waiting for the tour for months. Since her mom was going to be with BTS, it was just her and Doyoung.   
Doyoung put his arms around. "Of course, monkey! Believe it or not, I came up with a whole of things for us to do. Granted we can't do a lot from exploring each city but there's a lot we can do. If there's anywhere you want to go while I'm working Mr. Han can take you."  
"I see," Ae-Cha leaned her head on his shoulder. "I want to do a lot of stuff with you, but I also want to watch you work too. I want to go to all your interviews and sit with the NCTzens."  
Doyoung tapped her nose. "We'll see, monkey. I rather have you sitting in the greenrooms."   
The flight to Japan was nonstop, so they were there in no time at all. When they checked into the hotel it was around three in the after got to their room, Mr. Han's was right next to Ae-Cha and Doyoung's. The weather was bright and crisp, Ae-Cha and Doyoung changed into their swimsuits, heading for the private pool on their side of the hotel. They had the pool to themselves for some time, but they heard voices coming from the entrance. Through the glass wall, they saw Mark, Haechan, and Mr. Han walking.   
"Hey, guys! Mind if we join?" Mark asked as he sat on the edge of the pool to soak his feet. "Hey, Ae-Cha! I'm about to order a fruit bowl and some shaved ice. Do you and your dad want something?"  
Ae-Cha swam up to Doyoung. "Dad, you want shaved ice, please?" He nodded. "Mark, you get us a fruit bowl and 2 shaved ice? One pineapple and one strawberry?" Mark shook and called over the server. That night after dinner Ae-Cha and Doyoung called her mom to check-in. Once they said their goodbyes Ae-Cha and Doyoung went straight to bed. Ae-Cha was thrilled for all the adventures she and her dad were about to have.  
Overall, the tour was a massive success, NCT 127 managed to sold out all of the venues they would be performing. In between the days of the concert they had many interviews to appear on as well, this was a whole other experience for Ae-Cha. This was so different from watching him on stage during the concerts. At each stop the staff was nice to her, they let her sit in the front during each interview. Japan was an amazing place; she was so grateful to do some exploring with her dad. She made sure to take plenty of photos for her mom and Namjoon. With all the traveling they had been doing she didn’t realize how fast time went by.   
As she looked out of the window of the plane, Ae-Cha saw the night lights of Europe. Only nine years old and she was lucky enough to see the world with her dad. Japan and Australia were fun but now she was here! BTS would be finishing up their Europe portion of the tour this week, by the flowing week she’d be in Paris with her mom soon. She’d been loving all these times with her dad, they were able to get a lot of the things on Doyoung’s list crossed off. However, she did miss her mom and she hadn’t seen Namjoon in months.   
Once they got to settle in their hotel Ae-Cha laid her bed scrolling through in phone, looking at the pictures she’s taken. Doyoung looked over at her. “Something wrong, monkey?”  
“No… I’m just looking at my pictures I took. Want to see?” He got and sat next to her, they laughed as they swiped through her phone. “I like this one of us a lot. Can you send it to me?” It was a photo Johnny had taken of them while they were in Australia. She and Doyoung were sitting on the steps in front of the Sydney Opera house. “Yeah, I can! We looked so cute!”   
“Thank you, monkey.” Doyoung rested his head on her’s. “Think in just a few days you’ll get to be with mom again. I’m going to miss you. It was fun having you with me.”  
“I know, me too! But don’t worry I’ll take lots of photos for you! I’ll you and check-in like I did for mom.” Ae-Cha sat up to face her dad. “Too bad went can’t see mom and Namjoon together.”  
“I know, monkey, tour schedules are crazy. You’ve been so good about it. I only have enough to meet up with them, so you and Mr. Han can catch that flight. So, I’ll take you to the hotel to see your mom, but I can’t stay for too long because you guys have to be at the airport.” Doyoung sighed. “But, that’s days away. Let’s go meet up with everyone for dinner. We can just enjoy the rest of the week together.”  
As much as Doyoung wanted to keep Ae-Cha for the rest of the tour that wasn’t the agreement they had all made. During the week they savored their time together doing a few of the things on Doyoung’s list before heading to Paris.  
The day they got to Paris it was early morning. BTS had just had their last concert for the European leg of the tour the night before, their next stop was America. NCT 127 and the staff all settled into the hotel. It wasn't too far from the one BTS were staying at. Doyoung's phone rang. "Hey, you!" It was Ae-Cha's mom. "Yes, we just checked in. Your hotel isn't too far, so I'll be there soon. Oh, really? That's awesome. No, we don't have anything scheduled until three. I think we can do lunch. We can leave now and be there in fifteen minutes. See you guys in a bit!"  
Doyoung's security guard, Mr. Han, and himself went to meet Namjoon and Ms. Kim at their hotel. Their flight had gotten push and weren't leaving until tonight. BTS's manager met them in the lobby and escorted them to the top floor. Ae-Cha could see her mom, Namjoon, and the rest of BTS all eating brunch on the balcony.  
"MOM!" Ae-Cha sped off to see her mother. Ms. Kim jumped out of her chair and ran towards her. "MONKEY!"  
Ms. Kim suffocated Ae-Cha in kisses. "Oh my God! I missed you so much! Oh, your nails?"  
"Yeah, Dad and I went to a nail salon at the stop, aren't they cute? The lady painted clouds and the blue part has glitter in it!" Ae-Cha put both hands out to show them off with her mother. "Did you like it, mom?"  
"Of course, I do, baby! Super cute!" She turned around. "Right, so are you guys hungry?"  
Doyoung nodded. "Yes! I can stay for a bit. I have to get going soon. Hey, Joon!"  
"Hey, man!" Namjoon walked over to hug Doyoung and Ae-Cha. "Come on and sit. We got lucky our flight was pushed. I didn't want to leave as soon as you dropped Ae-Cha."  
Doyoung and Namjoon chatted as they drank their, leaving Ae-Cha to talk to her mom.   
"Mom, did you and Namjoon have any fun? How was South America? Did you take any pictures?" She questioned.  
"Yeah, honey, we had lots of fun!" She took out her phone and began to show Ae-Cha the pictures they had taken. After a much-needed catch-up session, Doyoung had a leave. He told everyone goodbye and kissed Ae-Cha before he left. Ae-Cha convinced him to stay for a bit longer so we could get a photo of all four of them. Taehyung was nice enough to take it for them.  
She wouldn't get to see him until the tour was over. However, she was curious about what he and Namjoon were talking about. During brunch, they left the balcony for a bit and came back with interesting looks on their faces.   
When Namjoon sat back down Ae-Cha looked to him. "So, what were you and my dad talking about?"  
"Curious George?" Namjoon laughed. "Curious Ae-Cha... Nothing at all. I just wanted to show him something I bought you but I guess..."  
Her eyes widen. "Wait... What'd you guys get me?"  
"I don't know... Honey, what did I buy?" He joked as he sipped his coffee. "Should I go get it now?"  
"Please! I want to see it! I'll stop being nosy..." Ae-Cha leaned her head on Namjoon's shoulder, giving the puppy dog eyes.   
"It's fine, monkey. I'll be right back." When Namjoon came back he held a small crossbody bag. It was woven with patterns of green and yellow that made a picture of a flower with different shades of blue, and silver accent threading. "So, what do you think?"  
"I love it! It's so pretty! Thank you!" Ae-Cha hugged Namjoon.   
Jimin snickered. "Don't give him too much credit. I helped him pick it out!"  
"Well, thank you for helping pick it out. It's beautiful!" She went over to Jimin and hugged him. "So what time are leaving... I kind of want to lay down."  
"Our flight is scheduled for five," Yoongi said. "We have to leave here in about an hour to get to the airport on time. You're going to be at a different time, it'll be late when we get there. I have an extra neck pillow; you knock out on the plane."  
On later when they boarding their plane, Ae-Cha asked if she could sit next to Yoongi. Of course, he didn't mind. Her mom and Namjoon passed out instantly. Ae-Cha awkwardly sat next to Yoongi; he could tell she was curious about something.  
Yoongi slid off his headphones and looking around the private cabin, everyone was asleep. “Okay, kiddo, I can tell you have to say something. What’s up?”  
“Nothing… I’m good.” Ae-Cha lied. She scratched her head. This made Yoongi chuckled. “What’re you talking about Mr. Min?”  
“You can call me Yoongi, your mom does. Don’t be so formal…” Yoongi whispered. “There’s clearly something you’re nosy about. Sip it, kiddo.”  
Ae-Cha looked over at her mom and Namjoon sleeping then back at Yoongi. “Promise you won’t tell my mom?”  
“Depends… You can risk it if you want. Try me.” Yoongi insisted.  
Ae-Cha took a deep breath. “It’s about mom’s friend… That lady. You love her, don’t you?”  
Ever since Ae-Cha met this woman her mother called her best friend, she’s always wondering about her. As her mother’s friend, she often came over to hang out and even babysat Ae-Cha from time to time. She had asked Johnny a long time about her and all he knew she moved about nothing more. Sometimes Ae-Cha heard her mom talking to her on the phone. Mom always said that her job took her places for long periods. Ae-Cha didn’t know much about love, from what her parents and Namjoon told her, love is a beautiful thing but it a be complicated. Sometime ago, she had come to Ms. Kim’s house the middle of the night drunk off her ass and crying. The break-up with Johnny was so bad she spent all the next day at Ae-Cha’s house, she even found her and Ms. Kim sleeping in the same bed. Months later, when Namjoon took Ae-Cha to the studio with him she just happens to see Yoongi’s phone ring. The contact photo was Johnny’s ex…. Ae-Cha had many questions.  
Yoongi was caught off guard. “I wasn’t expecting this…”  
“Well, I know adult stuff is complicated. She’s mom’s and Mrs. Lee’s friends…. Mr. Hui’s girlfriend doesn’t seem to like her. She didn’t even go to Mrs. Lee’s wedding either.” Ae-Cha’s curiosity already had gotten the best of her this time. While on tour with NCT 127, somehow managed to eavesdrop on Johnny while they were in Australia. He kept asking for her to see him, but she refused to see him. “Don’t tell… But I think my Uncle Johnny might still like her but Namjoon says you still do.”  
“You for a nine-year-old you’re very observant… It’s kind of scary. Why do you need to know?” Yoongi pressed his lips. “This isn’t one of those fairy tales your parents read to you when you were little… Life is complicated. You know way too much for someone your age.”  
“I know that Mr. Min…” Ae-Cha adjusted herself, she leaned on Yoongi. “Everyone deserves a happy ending. Why don’t you try for yours? My dad says no one perfect… We all make mistakes, but we learn.”  
Yoongi. “Well, your father’s a smart guy…”  
“Exactly… He and my mom may not be together anymore, but everything worked out for them. Why can’t it work out for you? You don’t know if you want to be her friend or her boyfriend… What do you want?” Ae-Cha picked her head up. “Just try…”  
“Listen, I understand what you’re trying to say. I do… But, right now isn’t the best time. I don’t how I felt about her… That’s my problem. When you’re older you’ll understand. I’m won’t tell your parents or Namjoon about this. Just don’t mention it again, please.” Yoongi shuffled in his seat, flustered.  
Ae-Cha took out her headphones, she stuck one in her ears and handed the other to Yoongi. “I’m sorry Mr. Min…”  
“It’s okay…” He took the other and put it in his ear. “Can I pick the first song? I think you’d like it.” She nodded. They listened to music together until they fell asleep. It wasn’t long before they landed in New York. When they landed on the airstrip the private cars were waiting for them. Namjoon woke Yoongi. “Yoongi, we’re here. Can you give me Ae-Cha’s backpack? I’m just going to carry her. So much traveling, she looks so tired.”  
While walking to the cars, Jin tapped Yoongi on the shoulder. “Hey, what were you two talking? So much whispering in a small plane, sound travels.”  
“It’s nothing…” He had a mini smile on his face. “She just reminded me of something I needed to do. She’s a smart kid.”  
Ae-Cha’s first time in America was an unforgettable one. Just like her dad Namjoon had a bunch of things he wanted to do as a family but knowing Namjoon, Ms. Kim always had a backup plan if things don’t go as planned. Aside from a few interviews their first two days in New York they had a free day, Namjoon wanted Ae-Cha to see all the highlights of the city like Time Square, Central Park, and Ellis Island. Overall, it felt like one big family trip because a few of the members always somehow end up inviting themselves to go with them. Taehyung usually tagged along when Ae-Cha wanted to go to an art museum, but it was mostly Jungkook and Jimin who accompanied them places. The BTS members adored Ae-Cha like a baby sister, Hosoek found himself taking her shopping with him during some of the stops. He bought them both matching bucket hats when they stopped in Chicago.  
When they got to the Los Angeles spot BTS made a few television appearances, Ae-Cha and her mom sat in the green room backstage while they were on the Late Late Show with James Corden.  
"Everyone, I hope you all enjoyed tonight's show! BTS always a pleasure! It's so amazing to see you! My God! I don't even know where to start. This I must say has been such a fantastic year. The album is beautiful! Fifteen songs! It took some time, but I've read the lyrics to each song. I think "Sunflower" is definitely my favorite!" James looked to BTS. "This album was so much more different. What were some things that inspired this album?"  
Namjoon sat up in his seat. "Overall, the influence of this album was the passing of the seasons. Just like in life things change. Growing as individuals, humans, and even one's soul. The "Eternity" album has a more meaningful message."  
"That it does! You all had solos on the album. Namjoon, yours was just... I loved it." James turned to camera one. "Guys, we're going to take a short break. But, don't go anywhere! BTS will be performing "Sunflower" and "Winter Touch" off the "Eternity" album! Go stream and we'll be right back!"  
"Mom, are we going to get to watch them perform later?" Ae-Cha asked.  
Before she could answer BTS walked through the door. They all were funny and had smiles on their faces, James Corden trailed behind them. "Guys, it so good to have you back! Let's take ten and meet up at the stage."  
"Hello, Mr. Corden!" Ae-Cha stood in front of Namjoon. "I'm Ae-Cha Kim! I like your show!"  
James smiled. "Hello, Ae-Cha! Nice to meet you! Hello Ms. Kim! Namjoon your girls are beautiful. I have a spot in the front just for them, let me know if you need anything! She's so adorable! Anyway, I'll see you guys on stage. Goodbye Ae-Cha, Ms. Kim nice to meet you!"  
"Likewise, James!" Once James left, they took a few minutes to rest. Ms. Kim walked over to Namjoon.   
"Thank you, honey." Namjoon took the water from her hand. "After this, if you want to you can go have some you-time. We have to rehearse for tomorrow's concert, I can watch Ae-Cha for a while. I think the hotel has a spa."  
She titled her head. "Really? I've had me-time during this tour."  
"Kind of... You were either with us the entire time or working on your computer. Mr. Bang said you didn't need to work." He teased.  
"Joon, I wasn't working. My team needed some input on a few projects…" Ms. Kim trailed off. " Okay, fine. I'll go back to the hotel... I might even treat myself to dessert after the spa."  
Namjoon kissed her on the cheek then went off the filmed the performance with James Corden. Shortly after, Namjoon managed to send Ms. Kim back to the hotel.  
Ae-Cha tugged on his shirt. "Namjoon, I thought you all didn't have to rehearse until tomorrow morning."  
"We do." Taehyung laughed. "We're going to go grab some food. Let us know when you're on the way back, so it looks like we all got back at the same time. Good luck, Namjoon!”  
Namjoon’s members all got into a car and went off in another direction. Mr. Han pulled up soon after in another car. “I’m ready when you are Mr. Kim.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Han.” Namjoon opened the door for Ae-Cha, motioning for her to get inside. Ae-Cha looked out of the tinted window as Mr. Han drove. “Ae-Cha, can I tell you something?”  
“Sure… Is everything okay, Namjoon?” Ae-Cha was confused. Where were they going? They had Hollywood and went to a luxurious side of town. Come to think of it everyone including her dad seemed to know something she didn’t.   
“Everything’s actually perfect.” He looked over to his left. “Mr. Han, this is the place. Ae-Cha please come with me. I have something to show you. Put your mask, please. This is going to our secret, okay?” Ae-Cha did as he said. As they walked into the building the inside shined. The walls and stairs were made of white marble, a chandelier hung from the ceiling.   
“This place is so beautiful. Why are we here?” She said as they walked up the stairs. Ae-Cha’s eyes widen as realized where they were and who they were going to see. An older woman was sitting at a desk in an office with shelves among shelves for jewelry. The office was decorated with silver and white patterned wallpaper, it was almost like a winter wonderland. “Oh my gosh… Is that Lorraine Sakai… Mom loves her!”   
Lorraine rose from her chair and walked towards her. She had a salt and pepper pattern to her hair; it was up in a bun and wore a gray monochrome pantsuit, but the centerpiece of her look was the diamond choker around her neck. “Mr. Kim! It’s so nice to finally meet you in person! This must be little Ae-Cha! She’s so pretty! She looks just like her mom!” She shook his hand. “Okay, so I have the designs you wanted. I’ll go get them and you two can please have a seat. I’ll be back shortly.”  
Aa-Cha stared all around the room in awe. “Ae-Cha, can you look at me please?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry. It’s just so pretty in here. Plus, mom loves that lady! She has like five awards for business lady of the year or something. She’s all smart and stuff. Grandpa always gets her and grandma a piece from her on their birthdays. Okay, so what’s going on?” Ae-Cha asked.  
Namjoon smiled. “Well, it’s pretty obvious by now. You know how much I love you and your mother. These past two years have been the best in my life. Long ago you told me that you loved me as a dad. There’s nothing in the world I want more than to be your dad. I feel like we’ve all come along way… I already asked your grandparents and your dad. Now I’m asking for your blessing… Can I marry your mom?”  
Ae-Cha jumped out of her seat throw her arms around him. “Yes! Yes, you can! I want you to marry my mom!”  
“I love you so much, Ae-Cha.” Namjoon embraced her tightly. “I also told you that not only am I pledging myself to your mother but you too. You're important to me, monkey. You being here means everything.”  
Lorraine returned with a tray in her hand. “Mr. Kim, I’m all set. Please have a look! These are some of my best works. The sketches you provided contribute a lot.” He and Ae-Cha walked up to her desk. “These you are the final ones we decided on but there’s only one that going on her finger.”  
“Ae-Cha, which one do you like? That’s why you’re here.” Namjoon guided her to the front. “I want you to pick your mom’s ring. You know her best. I trust you pick.”  
“Me? Really?” Ae-Cha stood there for a few moments looking at the rings. Out of three one of these was going to be her mom’s engagement ring. As she studied them, Ae-Cha looked over all of them. The ring in the middle caught her attention, the simple yet had an enchanting flare to it. It was an oval cut ring with tinted purple flower-shaped studs on the sides. What made this ring special was the details that were etched on the band. Ae-Cha picked it up. “It’s this one, Namjoon.”  
He took it to from her hand, staring intently at it. “I’ll take this one, Ms. Sakai.”   
“Wonderful choice, sir. I’ll polish it and wrap it for you.” Lorraine took the tray of rings into the back. She came out a few moments later with the ring in a black satin box. “Thank you for choosing me to design her ring, Mr. Kim. I wish you and your family the best.”  
Namjoon and Ae-Cha got into the car left. They got dinner and ate in the car on the way back. Namjoon called his members to inform them they were on the way back. Soon enough they all walked into the hotel together as if they had never separated. The others went back to their suites as Namjoon and   
Ae-Cha did. They stood out the door for a moment. “Okay, play it okay, monkey.”  
“I know… When are you going to ask her?” Ae-Cha asked as she tied up her monkey. “Are you going to wait until we get home?”  
“No, I can’t wait that long.” Ae-Cha hugged Namjoon then they both went inside to see her mom. Ms. Kim apparently had a relaxing evening; they found a plate with crumples from a chocolate cake and a half-full bottle of wine. She was asleep on the couch in her robe “Okay, I guess she enjoyed herself. You can go to bed; I’ll take care of her.”  
The last leg of the BTS tour was Australia, Namjoon grew nervous leading up to the night of his proposal. Nearing the end of the tour he managed to convince to go on an evening boat ride during a free night they had in Perth. She and Namjoon walked down the empty docks to a small yacht. He boarded the boat first then held out his hand. “I got you, don’t worry.”  
“I’m not worried I know you do. So, where’s the captain?” She looked around. “Joon, where’s the captain?”  
He scratched his head. “Would you be mad if I told you that you were looking at him?”  
“You? You’re sailing this boat? You? Are you sure? Maybe, there’s a ferry we can take.” Ms. Kim had a nervous look on her face. “Since when do you sail?”  
“I promise you; I had my instructor sure me what to do this morning…We’ll be fine. We’re just sailing over there.” Namjoon pointed at the little island across the bay. “We’re staying over there tonight.” He kissed her on the forehead. “You trust me, right?”  
“You’re lucky I do… Okay, Captain, let’s go.” Namjoon got the boat ready to set sail while Ms. Kim at the head of the boat, surrounding with pillows with a lifejacket close. The yacht slowly started to move from the dock and gain speed. It didn’t take Ms. Kim too long to feel comfortable, she turned to look at Namjoon, her heart raced. He stood at the wheel with a calm expression on his face. “Can I join you up there?”  
“Well, you’re my co-captain. You should be up here. Come up!” Ms. Kim came from behind and hugged Namjoon from the back. “Do you want to drive?”  
“I do… Will you help me?” Namjoon nodded. He stood behind her as she put her hand on the wheel. “Don’t let go! Steer it with me. I don’t want to mess it up.”  
Together she and Namjoon sailed the boat to the small island. Instead of docking right away, Namjoon dropped the anchor in the cove east of the dock. As the sunset, the sky became painted with shades of pink, purple, orange, and yellow. Namjoon led them to the back of the boat with the picnic basket in hand. He pulled up the small table in the cockpit and started to set up their dinner he made. She sat there in awe.   
“Everything okay? What’s that look on your face for?” He said as he handed her a glass of wine. “Here’s your favorite.”  
She took a sip. “Everything is great. Life is great. Now, you’re here being a captain of a ship and you cook without my help? Seems so surreal… Ae-Cha would’ve loved this, but she insisted on staying with Taehyung instead.”  
“Well, maybe next time we can bring her. Are you hungry?” Namjoon presented her with a plate with a big smile. “I did my best. I hope you like it.” After they got done eating, Namjoon walked her over to the front of the boat and laid down. He pulled up a pillow and put it behind his head. “Come lay with me, please.”  
Ms. Kim laughed and snuggled up next to him, pulling a blanket over them. They sat to watch the sunset. Namjoon caressed her back and pressed his lips on her forehead. “I love you so much. You know, that, right? I’d do anything if you and Ae-Cha.”  
“Of course, I do. Joon, I love you.” She got on top of Namjoon, their hands intertwined. Namjoon’s eyes gaze at her, the color from the sky made it look like she had a heavenly glow. “You have no idea how blessed I feel to have you in my life. Thank you for everything…”  
This was the moment. “You’re like an angel… I couldn’t imagine my life without you. From the first time I see you, I thought it was just a one-time thing. When I saw you a second time, I thought to myself that I got lucky. After getting to know you, your daughter… You shared your life with me. Even though things were rocky at first, we made it through in one piece. You make me want to be a better version of myself and I want to grow every day with you. You’re not just someone I want, you’re someone I need in my life. You add my life… I want is to share a life with you. I want to wake up next to you in the morning with our children in the middle of us because they couldn’t sleep. I want it all with you.” Namjoon reached into his pocket. “Will you marry me?”  
Before Namjoon could even open the box without any hesitation Ms. Kim answered him. “YES! I will, Namjoon!” She could happy but cry as Namjoon slid the ring onto her finger.


End file.
